Naruto-sensei
by Raidori
Summary: Years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto is now a Jounin. Having suffered through three heartbreaking losses he has closed off his heart in fear of another. Can Sakura make him open up his heart again? More importantly, can Naruto figure out and stop whoever is behind these losses before it happens again?
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to re-upload this story, unfortunately I've seemed to misplace my flash with all the chapters on it, this was the only chapter that was saved solely to my computer so it could take a while for all the chapters to go back up. ****I was going through some personal issues in my life and when coupled with the whiny PM's I got it just made me say "Fuck this game!"... but after some quality alone time, good food and meditation I'm back. I'm back into my normal mind set so, I will continue to write this story how I want to and if you happen to disagree with how I do somethings go fuck yourself okay? Okay.**

**Muahaha! You thought you had vanquished me before but no! I have returned to- Oh wait sorry wrong place.**

**Anyway I'm back after not writing for quite a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over Konohagakure casting the entire village in it's warm orange glow. Two figures, obviously men by their build, were standing on top of a building. Well, one was standing the other was crouching.

"Just our luck huh." the crouching man said.

"... Yeah." the other man sighed.

Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi, the two men were enjoying the peaceful moment after their mission. Kakashi as usual was reading a book from the Icha Icha series, the plot line wasn't as good from when Jiraiya wrote it but this new author did an okay job. The man at least had the respect to put a disclaimer in all of his books. The silver haired Jounin snapped his book shut and looked down at Naruto.

"You ready Naruto?" he asked.

"Just a few more minutes... that breeze feels nice, ne Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, okay." he said.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling. He loved this time of day, it wasn't quite night yet but at the same time it was far from day time. Plus he wanted to stay here as long as he could, he had hoped that the mission he and Kakashi had just finished would've taken longer. On all days, this day... Or as Sakura called it "Team Day!". Oh how Naruto loathed this day, don't think him an ass he loved Sasuke and Sakura with all his heart but there was only so much he could handle. On this day every year for close to nine years now, the original members of Team 7 would gather at a restaurant Sakura would pick and catch up with one another. Well actually it was more like Sakura and Sasuke would talk about their ever growing relationship while Naruto and Kakashi sat there and nodded.

"So, three hours of how awesome their love life is and how everyday they get more and more in love... makes me want to throw up." Naruto sighed.

"I agree, but I'd rather deal with that then her tears of "Don't you two love us?" and those puppy dog eyes." Kakashi said.

"I guess you're right, c'mon le- Where is it?!" Naruto stood up in a panic. "I just had it!"

"What, where's what?!" Kakashi asked.

"My copy of Icha Icha Assassins! I just had it!" Naruto yelled.

"Uh oh! Um okay let's not panic! Maybe you dropped it when we got up here?" now Kakashi was really worried.

"Found it!" Naruto proclaimed. "It was in my kunai pouch."

"Well now that the danger has passed shall we go?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto slipped the book back into his kunai pouch before giving Kakashi a confirming nod. The two jumped off to the restaurant that Sakura had specified.

* * *

"What could be keeping them? I told them this restaurant at six thirty!" Sakura whined.

Sasuke looked over at his girlfriend and calmly sipped his water.

"Relax Sakura. Kakashi and Naruto had a mission remember? They might be a tad late." he tried to explain.

"What if they don't show up?! Those two are so busy I don't think I'll be able to re-schedule this!" she whined again.

Sasuke sighed before running a hand through his hair. Sakura ignored him and looked out at the street, keeping an eye out for a flash of blond or silver. She craned her neck to get a better view while continuously checking her watch for the time, it was already a quarter to seven. She had almost given up hope when she spotted a sight of silver and blond slowly making their way towards the restaurant. Smiling, she rushed over to the pair before grabbing their hands.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!" she smiled at them. "I didn't think you two would come!"

Kakashi gave his usual eye smile and Naruto let out a nervous chuckle.

"We would never do anything to upset you Sakura, ne Kakashi-sensei?" he said.

"R-right..." Kakashi chuckled.

She smiled then dragged them over to the table she and Sasuke had claimed. Kakashi was placed next to Sasuke while Naruto and Sakura sat together. Instantly Sakura began talking about her and Sasuke's relationship, how they were planning on marriage soon. Expecting this, Naruto pulled out his book and started reading.

"Naruto!" Sakura steamed.

"Yes...?" he asked.

"What do you think you're reading?!" she yelled at him.

"I don't know what you're getting all upset about. I didn't see you throw away the copy I gave you for your birthday three years ago." Naruto said.

Sakura blushed and looked down in an attempt to hide her shame. An awkward silence came over them and Kakashi decided to pick things back up, of course this made Sakura go right back into her talking of her relationship.

"We know that it's a serious step but Sasuke-kun wants to be married before we have children." Sakura continued.

Naruto sighed as he shut his book. "Yep, I'm out."

They all looked at him as he stood up from his seat next to Sakura. Before he could get so much as two steps away from the table Sakura obtained a vice like grip on his wrist.

"Naruto, you just got here." she complained.

"Yes, and so far all you have done is talk about your relationship." he said. "You'll have to forgive me if that's not what I define as quality catching up."

He tore his wrist from her grip and straightened the sleeve of his shirt.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got Chunin to train and take on missions tomorrow." he said as he walked off.

Sakura watched him walk off before turning her gaze back onto Kakashi.

"Sensei, what happened to us?" she asked. "At one time I couldn't get five minutes away from him, now I'm lucky to get five seconds with him."

"Do you want the real answer or some made up answer about how busy he is?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura didn't specify so he decided to give her the cold truth.

"While it is true that Naruto is busy, but it's also so much more than that." he began. "Even if Naruto wasn't a Jounin or a sensei."

'Naruto is a sensei?' Sakura thought.

"Even if you weren't a Chunin and Sasuke wasn't a civilian. The two of you have almost cut him out of your lives, this is the only day you two actually want to see him and he, much like myself, can't stand this day." Kakashi finished.

"I see." Sakura mumbled.

Kakashi didn't say another word as he stood up from the table and walked away. Sasuke was glad that they were alone again, he had to tell her, he had put this off for far too long. Before he could say anything Sakura stood up.

"I'm gonna go Sasuke-kun, I've... got some thinking to do." with those words she much like to previous two guests walked away.

Sasuke sighed, now he had to wait even longer to tell her. A pair of arms circled his neck and a figure leaned onto his back.

"I thought you were going to tell her." the figure, obviously a woman by the voice, said.

"I was, I will. She just took off before I could." Sasuke replied. "Give me three days Kaede and then you can move in."

Kaede giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'll hold you to that Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gave a weak hearted chuckle in response.

* * *

**Now, several things I need to clear up before we go any further.**

**1: I did not describe anyone yet on purpose. I plan to do that as the chapters come to, for instance, Naruto will be "shown" next chapter.**

**2: Since I have no idea how the manga is going to end I decided to put my own twist on things.**  
**a: Obito/Tobi is dead and the Juubi has been safely sealed again.**  
**b: After the war some old wounds resurfaced between villages and so many including Konoha are fighting eachother again.**  
**c: Sasuke was safely returned after a battle with Naruto, his status as civilian will be explained later.**

**3: This is set 9 years after the manga so Naruto and his generation are 25-26**

**4: I did not make Sasuke a cheater because I'm one of those "Sasuke sucks boo!" peoples. His reason for the other woman will, like many things, be explained later.**

**The chapters will be written the exact same way, save for a few things I edit. So be prepared to re-read all the things you read before...**

**I hope that cleared up some questions any of you may have had while reading this, and I hope you will stay tuned for the next installment.**

**-Raidori**


	2. Chapter 2

**I FOUND IT! YES!**

**Thank you all for the reviews and those of you who have brought up great ideas and viewpoints.**

**adamxero - Yes I agree Sakura going to Naruto all crying after she found Sasuke with another woman would be pathetic, and I never planned to do that. I thank you for seeing that very likely scenario in a story such as this, but don't worry none of that will happen. When it comes to Naruto's own relationship status however, well that will be briefly explored in this chapter.**

**Animaman - The villager's point of view regarding Naruto will not be touched on this chapter, but maybe in the next few. Right now I'm just setting up the feel, I guess you could call it, of the story. You know such and such is here and why they are there. Oh and of course Sakura is gonna have "words" for Sasuke when he breaks the news to her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura had a lot of time to think after she left the restaurant the other day. She had to admit, everything Kakashi had said was true. They had cut Naruto out of their lives, if she wasn't at the Hospital she was at home with Sasuke doing research or just relaxing with him. It had been this way for nine years now, after Naruto had brought him home.

_"You do what you need to Sakura-chan, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."_

_"Thank you, Naruto."_

She was the one who never called on him, never asked for his help. It wasn't until she took notice of how much time they didn't spend together that she came up with "Team Day!".

"Maybe I should try and talk to him. Try and see if we can't be the friends we used to be." Sakura mumbled to no one.

She decided to continue her rounds, if people spotted her standing in the halls talking to herself they might think she escaped the mental ward. She looked down at her charts, she still had five more patients before she could start to think about lunch.

"Sakura-san!" A clearly female voice yelled.

Sakura whipped her head towards the voice to see one of the nurses running towards her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"There's a Genin in the ER the other doctors need you now!" The nurse explained.

Sakura shoved her charts into the nurse's hands before running towards the ER. She had to duck her way past several patients before she finally came to the door.

"Oh man oh man oh man!" A man said. "What the hell was I thinking?! How could I have let this happen?!"

"Sir. You need to calm- Kiba!" Sakura said.

"Huh? Oh! Sakura! You gotta get in there and help him please!" Kiba begged her.

Sakura nodded before bursting into the ER.

* * *

"What's the sitaution?" She asked.

"The patient has deep lacerations across 97% of his body. According to the man who brought him in, he was caught in a shuriken trap." A doctor explained.

Sakura quickly went through all of the proper sanitaion requirements before jumping in with the other doctors. She quickly isolated the more threatening wounds and began to work on those while the other doctors took on the less threatening. She gritted her teeth, the wounds weren't closing as they should and the blood was flowing too quickly.

"Dammit! Hang on kid, don't you quit yet." Sakura mumbled.

"...Nrto...snsi...Naru...sen..." The boy rasped out.

"We're losing him!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the ER while some other doctors took the Genin to a vacant room.

"Sakura!" Kiba called to her. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"No, I'm sorry Kiba." She told him.

"Then why did they take him to a room?" He asked.

"We've set him up with life support for the next hour, we will contact his family to break the news." She explained.

"Oh..." Kiba sighed.

"I need you to do something for me Kiba." She said.

He looked up at her.

"Go get Naruto. He kept whispering "Naruto-sensei, Naruto-sensei." I'm sure the boy wants to see him." She said.

Kiba nodded before running out of the building. Sakura looked back towards the room the other doctors had carted the boy off to. She sighed before going to clean herself up again.

'So, that was one of Naruto's students. Then why was he with Kiba?' Sakura wondered.

* * *

Kiba took a deep breath before knocking on Naruto's door. After a few minutes the blond Jounin opened the door. He was wearing the standard shinobi uniform only without the flak jacket, must have still been getting ready. He had still had yet to put on his gloves or arm bands. He did however have his forehead protector on so that his now slightly longer hair fell the sameway as when they were fourteen. Kiba had to slightly tilt his head to look the 6ft. 5in. tall man in his eyes.

"Kiba? What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back until next week." Naruto said.

"Y-yeah... Can I come in?" He asked.

Naruto nodded and stepped back so he could enter. Kiba went over to the small stand with three pictures on it, he picked up the biggest one with a gentle hand.

"Glad to see that she holds the biggest place." He said.

"Well of course, a girl like her only comes around once in a lifetime if you're lucky." Naruto said.

Kiba put the picture back down before sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Kiba? What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"...I fucked up man." He started. "I fucked hardcore man."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked again.

"I... I took my eyes off of him for a second! I don't know how it happened! Shurikens everywhere! I don't- I mean, I-

"Kiba!" Naruto cut him off. "Took your eyes off of who?"

"...Hisoka."

"What? I thought you were taking him on a training mission with some other clan members." Naruto said.

"I did! I took him to some hostile territory, not shinobi hostile just your average bandits and thugs ya know? Thought I'd kill two birds with one stone." Kiba explained. "Teach Hisoka some new techniques, get rid of the low lives a win-win. Everything was going fine, kid's a fast learner but you knew that already. We were attacked by some Kiri-nin."

"Why? Kiri and Konoha are allies! I-

"They weren't actually with Kiri." Kiba cut him off. "They all wore the headbands and such but they had the symbol cut through, like the Akatsuki."

"Were they Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"No, or at least not the Akatsuki we're used to. Too many and they all were from Kiri, I don't know why they attacked us but they did. Strong too, Jounin even some Chunin." He started. "Hisoka... you would have been proud of him,  
he didn't flinch once. Kid met them head on, like I said, I was keeping my eye on him just to be sure ya know?"

Naruto nodded.

"I was rushed by two of em' so I had to focus on them real quick and when I looked back he... I didn't even see it, a trip wire and shurikens everywhere!" Kiba shouted. "Dammit! I filled his head with all these ideas and promises!"

Kiba stood up abruptly and punched the wall causing a few cracks. He grunted in frustration before sitting back down, Naruto kneeled in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kiba you need to calm down." He tried.

"No! I- Hisoka! He died on my watch man!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto gave Kiba's shoulder a light squeeze. "The truth Kiba, do you think there was anything any of you could have done?"

"I could have stuck by him! I-

"And attracted stronger enemies towards him. In that moment when you saw him step on the wire, was there anything you could have done?" Naruto asked again.

"...No. None of us are fast enough." Kiba said as his anger deflated. "You could have though, only you, you and that teleporting jutsu of yours."

Naruto gave his shoulder another squeeze and stood up. Kiba sighed and stood up too.

"Cmon', he wants to see you." Kiba said.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

* * *

Sakura stood outside of Hisoka's, as she was informed, room waiting for any other guests. So far only two had come to visit him, Tsume and Hana, which she found odd maybe Hisoka was Kiba's brother? Hearing footsteps she looked back to see Naruto and Kiba walking towards her. Kiba said something to Naruto before walking off looking ashamed, Naruto sighed at him before continuing his walk.

"Sakura." He said.

"Naruto." She replied.

"May I go in?" He asked.

"Of course, try and make it quick. He doesn't have much time left." She told him.

"Right." He sighed.

"If I may ask, why didn't Kiba want to go in? Their mother and sister went in." She said.

"Mother and sister? Sakura, Hisoka is Kiba's cousin, the kid's an orphan." Naruto explained.

Naruto walked into the bleach white room and the smell of disinfectant hit him hard. He shook his head and looked towards the only bed in the room. He put a hand to his mouth, Kiba had warned him but this, even with the bandages was more than he expected. Taking a few shaky steps forward he got a better look at his student. Hisoka's brown eyes were dull but open, they dragged over to look at Naruto.

"...Naruto-sensei?" He asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

Naruto quickly closed the gap between him and the bed. Now he looked down at his student, bandages covering him from head to toe, a gauze pad over his left eye and an oxygen mask. The boy tried a small smile before pressing his lips into a tight line. Naruto let out a low chuckle as he touched the remains of Hisoka's once two foot long hairstyle.

"Finally got a haircut huh "Pup"?" He joked.

"The hell... you call me?" Hisoka joked back.

_"I'll show everyone! Just you wait! I'll be the next Hokage, and everyone will know the name Inuzuka Hisoka!"_

_"You're a little off aren't you?"_

_"A little off huh?"_

_"Well yeah."_

_"Oh trust me Naruto-sensei you don't want any of what I am!"_

_"Then come on, bring all four feet of you."_

"I'm sorry Naruto-sensei... I... wasn't strong enough." Hisoka rasped out.

"Don't worry about it... I'm sorry though. Never taught you the Rasengan." He said.

"Do... Hitomi or Keiko know?" Hisoka asked.

"No, not yet." Naruto answered.

"Good... those two cry... babies." Hisoka chuckled before coughing. "... Naruto-sensei, I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Yeah... yeah okay." Naruto said.

Naruto gently placed his hand on top of Hisoka's head and ruffled his hair lightly before walking out of the room.

* * *

Sakura standing outside the room when he got out. Sakura looked up at him and caught a quick look as he swiped some tears from his eyes.

"Says that he's tired." Naruto said, she could hear his voice starting to crack. "Thank you for doing what you could Sakura... I gotta go."

Naruto walked off leaving Sakura standing there with a chart in her hands. She looked at him as he walked away, his hands would clench at his sides then relax, it was like he wanted to hit something but held himself back while in the hospital. She sighed, the looks of devastation never got easier, especially when the look came from someone you knew. She looked down at her watch, Hisoka still had ten more minutes she would wait for anyone else to see him.

Naruto walked out of the double doors of the hospital and stopped. For a few seconds he just stood there, his right hand folded into a tight fist. He let out a couple of ragged breaths before he turned on the building, throwing his fist out he hit the hard building causing the wall to crack.

"... Dammit!" He growled and pulled his fist back.

He cradled his hand, he knew that he had broken something with that punch. Naruto looked down at his injured hand and watched as the skin stitched itself back together and bones move under the skin back into the proper place. Taking two calming breaths he walked off leaving stunned civilians in his wake.

* * *

**So a few more things to touch on here.**

**1. Yes the 'teleporting jutsu' that Kiba mentioned is the Hiraishin, and again like a lot of things it will be explained as to how he has that.**

**2. I didn't just make up Hisoka, Hitomi and Keiko for the hell of it. There will be chapters exploring them and their relation to one another more than just being students.**

**-Raidori**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I appreciate the reviews you have all given and you will get a little more detail into the nine years before the story, not much just some. And we get to meet Naruto's other students. Plus Sasuke gives Sakura the news in this chapter, but the real confrontation is in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he entered his apartment it was only nine in the morning, he still had to go meet his team and tell them the news. He went over to the stand with the three pictures on it and lightly traced a finger over all three. He sighed again before going to his room, he went over to his night stand first. Putting the two lavender bands on his left forearm, he looked down at them and allowed a small smile to grace his face.

_"Here."_

_"Wait, aren't these your hairbands?"_

_"They'll bring you luck."_

He smiled at the memory before going over to his closet to retrieve his favorite flak jacket. Pulling out the mentioned garment his hand traced the rabbi-er "Bunny" patch sewn onto the left part of the neck guard. Another smile as another memory came to.

_"Is that a rabbit?"_

_She held his flak jacket close to her chest and fixed him with_ the_ hardest glare he had ever seen, well, from her._

_"It's a bunny."_

_"O-of course it is! Heh heh, that's what I meant to say."_

_She closed her eyes and grinned at him._

Naruto let out a small chuckle as he zipped up his jacket. Sighing one more time as he left his apartment, he decided to go to Tsunade first, she would have some kind of game plan for his team. He made it to her office in record time and entered through the window. The way she sat behind her desk made it seem like she was waiting for him, without turning she waved her hand for him to come in front of her. She had several papers on the desk, all of them transfer papers.

"Naruto." She said.

"Baa-chan." He replied.

"I'm sorry about Hisoka." She told him.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"Normally I don't do this, but you being you and all." She started. "I'm giving you and your other two students the next week off. Train, relax, go break off a piece whatever."

Naruto blushed at the last suggestion.

"I'll see if I can't find another Chunin or Genin to fill the empty slot." She told him.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." He said and left the same way he came in.

* * *

Sakura sat in the small office she had aquired in the hospital. After the ordeal with Hisoka and two other critical patients afterwards, she decided to take a break. She looked at the two pictures on her desk and sighed at the one on the left, the photo of Team 7. She smiled softly at the scowl Naruto was giving Sasuke, it was hard to believe that those two ever became friends. Then she looked at the picture to the right, her and Sasuke, she picked it up and brought it closer.

"I remember this, one of the happiest moments of my life." She said to no one.

The picture had Sasuke behind her with his arms around her waist while she had one hand on his shoulder and another over one of his. She was wearing her casual clothes while Sasuke wore a larger version of the clothes he wore as a Genin only with pants instead of shorts. In the picture she was beaming while Sasuke held the small smirk he always used, this was taken one week after they officially started dating.

_"Maybe if I try to- No, no that wouldn't work. Perhaps-_

_"Sakura."_

_"Oh! Sasuke-kun! I thought you left already."_

_"Put the book down Sakura."_

_"What?! But I'm not even close to helping your problem."_

_"You've been reading too long."_

_He pulled the book from her hands then helped her up._

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Be quiet for once."_

_He kissed her after that, her first kiss, their first kiss._

Sakura giggled at the memory, looking back at it she would have noticed the subtle gestures Sasuke was giving her before that. She was so deep in her research that she had almost shut everyone and everything out. She let out a chuckle before putting the picture back.

"It's only eleven-thirty, I still have ten hours..." She sighed and rubbed a hand across her forehead. "... Let it be over..."

* * *

Naruto looked up as the small patch of land that he designated as the team meeting area came into view. He spotted his other two students chatting with eachother, the two Date's, he found it odd when they put family on the same team at first. Of course, his thoughts changed after he put them through the bell test, they worked together perfectly. Hitomi with her water jutsu, Keiko with her fire jutsu, even if they missed they would used the steam as cover. He smirked, remembering the first time he almost felt the sting of their attacks.

_"Huh? Leading me into a tight area, not bad you two."_

_"Don't get too comfortable Naruto-sensei!"_

_"Yeah! Ready Keiko?!"_

_"Ready!"_

_The two girls threw more shuriken and kunai at him, he let out a bark of laughter as he jumped back. When he looked back they were gone, to his left Keiko went through a series of handsigns, to his right Hitomi did the same._

_'A double jutsu huh? Not bad for a couple of Genin.'_

_Naruto's smirk fell when Keiko stopped on the tiger seal and Hitomi stopped on the bird seal. His eyes widened as Keiko spit a fireball at him and Hitomi shot a water bullet at him. He was impressed that two Genin had mastered some pretty powerful elemental jutsu. He jumped out of the way as the two techniques clashed causing steam to coat the area. Suddenly two figures came rushing out of the steam with Tanto's drawn, he quickly got over his initial shock and grabbed the two girls by their wrists and threw them away. The scene that followed was comical._

_"Wha...? Hitomi! Get your boobs outta my face!"_

_"Get your face outta my boobs!"_

_The sisters wrestled for a bit before untangling themselves._

Those two girls, sometimes it was hard to believe they were sisters. They were so different but so much alike, Keiko being plain in the way she dressed, Hitomi being flamboyant with her outfits. Hitomi bubbly and constantly smiling while Keiko was calm most of the time and didn't smile all that much, when compared to her sister anyway. The sisters stopped their conversation as they noticed Naruto coming their way.

"Naruto-sensei!" They both shouted to him.

"Hey!" He shouted back.

Keiko had changed her outfit again, not by much though. Her black hair had a choppy look up front with her bangs framing her face while some fell in the middle covering the leaf symbol on her headband. Two more long locks of her hair fell down the length of her torso stopping just below her waist while the rest was gathered into a choppy ponytail that traveled down to the back of her knees. She had on a crimson sweater that hung loose on her body trying to hide her lack of breasts, of course that plan went out the door as she wore her Chunin vest zipped all the way up, the sleeves covered her hands too. Her black pants stopped at her ankles and bunched up as they met the black ninja sandals she wore. She had shuriken holsters on both of her thighs and kunai pouch on the back of her waist, while her tanto was strapped to her lower back with the hilt closer to her right hand. She ran up and stopped just before him.

"Well hey there, Pyro-chan." Naruto smirked at her and ruffled her hair.

Keiko puffed up her cheeks before turning away from him, he chuckled and removed his hand from her head as they waited for her sister. Hitomi quickly caught up to them and stopped with a jump in front of Naruto causing her sizable bust to jiggle. She smiled up at him with her eyes closed. She had changed her outfit too, she had on a fishnet shirt that stopped at her navel with a blue half jacket over with fur around the hem and hood. The sleeves of the jacket were white and short sleeved, she had on arm sleeves that covered the top of her hand and traveled up to mid-bicep. Her black hair had a glossy shine to it, obviously well taken care of, and was pulled into two messy pig-tails while her bangs covered her right eye. She wore black booty shorts with gray thigh high stockings and black ninja sandals. Much like her sister she had shuriken holsters on both thighs and her kunai pouch on the back of her waist, her tanto was strapped to her lower back but with the hilt closer to her left hand.

"Well if it isn't Busty-chan too." Naruto smirked at her.

Hitomi blushed and covered herself. Keiko laughed before Hitomi muttered something along the lines of "At least I have breasts.". Now both sisters were covering themselves.

"Ahem." Naruto cleared his throat.

Both girls instantly looked at him with their teal eyes shining up at him. Great, now he felt bad having to break the news to these two, why oh why did they **_both_** have to have a crush on Hisoka?

"I have some news girls." He started.

"Is it a new mission?!" Hitomi asked.

"New techniques?!" Keiko asked.

"No... It concerns your teammate." He said.

Both girls instantly quieted down and looked at him.

"Hisoka... He's dead." said Naruto. "I'm sorry."

Keiko and Hitomi didn't say anything for a minute before they both started crying, softly at first then heavily as the information sank in. Keiko was the first to bury her head into Naruto's midsection followed closely by Hitomi. He put his hands on their backs and rubbed soothing circles.

"Relax you two." He tried.

Both girls gave two more shudders and sobs before backing away from Naruto, they wiped their eyes before looking up at him.

"I know that this is hard. Hisoka was special to us all, but we have to move on." He said. "Baa-chan gave us the week off to relax, or train or... Nevermind. She's going to try and find another ninja to fill the empty position. So until then go get some rest you two, if you want some training come find me and I'll gladly help."

The two girls nodded before walking away, most likely to their home. Now he felt bad, he had never seen such looks in their eyes. He sighed before turning back to his own home.

* * *

The next two days flew by for Sakura, she had tried to find Naruto to talk to him but he seemed to vanish. She didn't mind, he was probably on a mission or something, she could always try and talk to him later. She hummed a small tune as she walked into the house she shared with Sasuke. She was in a good mood today, a small number of patients all with minor wounds and she got off early. She decided to give Sasuke a surprise by coming home early.

"Alright, that's everything Sasuke-kun. Oh I'm so excited!" A woman squealed.

'The hell was that?' Sakura wondered.

Sakura set her bag down and walked towards the room where the voice came from. There she saw Sasuke standing in the doorway with a pale dark haired woman in the room.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

Sasuke jumped as he turned around.

"S-Sakura?! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I got off early, who is that?" She asked again.

Sasuke looked back at the woman before taking a deep breath and looking at Sakura again.

"Sakura, this is Kaede. She's, she is." He gulped. "She is the mother of my child and soon to be wife."

* * *

**Like I said the real confrontation you know Sakura pissed the fuck off. Will be in the next chapter**

**-Raidori**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now I originally intended for Sakura to give Sasuke a beating in this chapter but have decided against it, not to say that she's gonna let him off scott free just keep reading and see for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura stood there shocked, had Sasuke really just said that?

"I'm sorry, what did you say Sasuke-kun?" She asked him.

"This is Kaede, mother of my child and soon to be wife." He said again.

She mumbled something that neither of them could hear.

"What?" He asked.

"... You son of a bitch!" She yelled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What do you mean mother of your child?!"

There was fear in Sasuke's eyes but kept the lock he had with Sakura's eyes.

"Exactly what it sounds like Sakura." He gulped.

"And soon to be wife?!" She yelled at him again.

Kaede backed up to the wall as to put as much distance between her and Sakura as possible. Sakura noticed it but left her alone for the moment, instead she returned to the task at hand.

"How long?" She asked. "How long have you two been doing this?"

"Three months." He replied.

"Three months?! What the fuck makes her so special that you would marry her after three months?!" Sakura yelled as she gave Sasuke a shake.

"She has done in the first three weeks of our relationship what you could not do in nine years." Sasuke stated.

"What?" She asked again.

"Like I said, she is the mother of my child, in only three weeks of seeing eachother she was pregnant." He explained. "You and I... we were together for almost nine years Sakura, not once did you even show signs of carrying a child. You are... just so infertile."

_'Infertile...?'_ those words rocked her to her core.

She remembered that time outside of Sasuke's hospital room all those years ago.

_"Sasuke, above everything wanted to kill his brother and restore his clan. Without the Sharingan there is no Uchiha clan, so I ask again, does he still have it?"_

_"Yes, he is unable to use it in his condition, but his genes still carry the code for it. He could pass it on to his children, and his children would pass it and so on."_

"So, that's what this is all about huh?" She asked darkly.

If Sasuke and Kaede weren't scared before they were now. Such a dark, cold voice from Sakura nothing like the usual happy medic.

"Your need to restore the clan, my inability to do that and that girl who can." She continued on in that dark voice. "You're willing to marry her simply because she can help restore your clan."

"Sakura, please let me-

"Shut up!" She yelled at him.

She let go of his collar with one hand and reared it back into a fist. She clenched her teeth and swung her fist forward as it flared with chakra, but before she could connect he flinched. He flinched! Uchiha Sasuke, the man who stood up to Naruto in his Kyuubi chakra cloak, flinched! Sakura loosened her grip on his collar and let go of her fist and the chakra with it. Sasuke cracked one eye open when he didn't feel Sakura's punch, all the anger from his words came rushing back. Clenching her teeth again she tightened her grip on his collar and socked him square in the jaw. Sasuke fell to the ground on all fours, Sakura towered over him her hand still clenched in a fist.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kaede tried to get close to him.

"Back off!" Sakura yelled at her.

Kaede reeled from Sakura's yell and backed into the corner. The pink haired girl looked down at Sasuke who remained on all fours to keep Sakura from hitting him again.

"I can't believe you Sasuke." the dropped suffix from his name made it all the more intimidating. "I gave you nine years. Nine years! Making sure you were okay, physically, mentally and financially."

Sasuke didn't respond or even look at her, just continued to stay still on the ground.

"I dedicated myself to healing your chakra system. Trying to make you a shinobi again, while my ninja career was cast to the wayside!" Sakura continued. "I gave you everything!... I guess that doesn't matter if you're willing to throw it all away for some other woman."

"Sakura I-

She kicked him in the stomach to cut him off. "I loved you- I love... I gotta get out of here."

Sakura walked further into the room and to the closet. Taking some clothes she stuffed them into a bag before walking out of the house and slamming the door. Sakura stormed out of the Uchiha compound, it wasn't until she hit the main streets that she wasn't sure where to go. She couldn't exactly go back to her parents after the spat they had when she moved in with Sasuke, the only friend she could think of was Tenten and they weren't all that close.

"I guess I'll go to a hotel until I find an apartment or something." She muttered to herself.

She sighed and re-adjusted the bag on her shoulder before taking off to the nearest hotel. She put her head down to avoid the odd glances and stares of some of the villagers, she had to be quite a sight. Anger almost pouring out of her and stomping away from the Uchiha compound, last time they checked she was sitting pretty with the Uchiha. She ignored the stares and quickly made her way to the hotel nearest the hospital, paying for her room she quickly shuffled up the stairs before plopping down on the bed.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he finished his second bowl of ramen.

"Ahh. Comfort food." the blond Jounin smiled.

He had ditched his normal ninja attire for the day, instead opting for a faded orange t-shirt and black cargo pants. It was his second day off and he was tired of sitting around his apartment, today, he decided, would be a proper day of mourning. His parents, Jiraiya, Hisoka and of course-

"Naruto-sensei!" two voices called out.

"Huh?" was the intelligent response.

Keiko and Hitomi took the seats next to him in the ramen stand. They too, it seemed, had discarded their ninja gear. Keiko wore a simple red top with a black skirt and shorts while Hitomi wore a light blue blouse and white pants.

"Hey you two, what brings you here?" He asked them.

"We've spent the past couple of days crying over Hisoka-kun." Keiko explained. "We thought it would be nice to get together with you and reminisce."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Just let me get another bowl of ramen... you two want some?" He asked.

Both girls shook their heads no and waited for their sensei to finish what the observed to be his third bowl by the two others stacked to the side. Maybe it was because of Hisoka or the general feel of the day but that was the fastest they had ever seen Naruto take down a bowl of ramen. He put down the proper amount of bills before walking out with his students, they began walking down a stretch of road that would lead to the team meeting area.

"Hey." Keiko began. "Remember that time during the bell test? When Naruto-sensei used that "Secret Technique" on Hisoka-kun?"

The three of them laughed as that memory flashed through their minds.

_Hisoka missed again as Naruto ducked under his punch. He somehow found himself turned around facing away from Naruto, the blond Jounin crouched down behind Hisoka with his hands in the tiger seal._

_"Hisoka-kun! Get out of there!" both girls yelled._

_"Huh?" Hisoka said._

_"Too late." Naruto said._

_An evil smirk made it's way onto Naruto's face._

_"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi!"_

_Naruto thrust his fingers up into Hisoka's, well, where the sun don't shine._

"I still refuse to believe that was a real technique." Hitomi said.

"It gets results doesn't it?" Naruto smirked.

The three continued walking in a comfortable silence until they reached the nice patch of land. Taking seats in the grass under a large tree, they started talking about the old times again.

"Remember when I use to wear that skirt?" Hitomi asked. "You know that short one."

"Oh yeah! Hisoka-kun caught a sight of your panties and lost his focus!" Keiko laughed.

"Fell straight into the water!" Naruto laughed.

_"Okay you three, now that I've explained how to do it, well, go do it." Naruto ordered them._

_The three Genin nodded and walked out onto the water. Shaky at first but they started to get it, Keiko more so than the others. Hitomi was close behind her sister while Hisoka brought up the rear._

_"Eek!" Hitomi squealed as she lost her balance._

_She caught herself on her hands and knees before she plunged into the water. Hisoka, who had been looking down at his own feet, looked up at the sound of splashing water. The sight that greeted him would stay in his mind forever. __Date Hitomi, on her hands and knees, skirt raised up showing off her deep red panties. The boy's face turned the same color as Hitomi's panties._

_"...Awesome." he muttered before he fell into the water._

Before they could recover from the laughter Naruto brought up another instance involving Hitomi's undergarments.

"How 'bout when Hisoka and I came to your house for a mission." he snickered.

Hitomi's face burned a deep red.

"So embarrassing..." she mumbled.

_"Raaah!" Hisoka yawned. "Naruto-sensei...! It's so early!"_

_"Shut up." Naruto smirked._

_Hisoka sighed as the trudged on towards Hitomi and Keiko's house. They stepped up on the front step and knocked on the door, the sound of bare skin slapping stairs hit their ears. The door opened with Hitomi in a black sports bra and matching panties, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._

_"Mmmmn. Naruto-sensei, Hisoka-kun?" the tired girl yawned. "... Naruto-sensei! Hisoka-kun!"_

_Hitomi's eyes shot open and the drag of sleep left her. She tried to cover herself and ran back up the stairs giving both men a good view of her rear._

_"Well you don't see that everyday." Hisoka smirked._

_"No... You don't my man. No you don't." Naruto smirked._

Hitomi's blush vanished and she joined Naruto and Keiko in laughing.

* * *

Sakura sat on the bed in her hotel room with her knees tucked up to her chest and her arms around her legs, she rested her head on her knees. In no time at all she broke down crying. Nine years of her life dedicated to the man and he threw it away. She gritted her teeth as the tears came down harder, her fingers dug into her arms but she refused to moan or whine out.

"That motherfucker." she sobbed quietly. "How dare he! Acting like it was nothing!"

She drew her legs further in and she curled into a tighter ball.

"Heh." she chuckled despite her emotional pain. "Son of a bitch warned me about this."

_Sakura was closing the door to a man's hospital room._

_"You get some rest sir." she smiled. "I'll be back later."_

_She closed the door fully and checked off the man on her chart._

_"Sakura-chan!" only one person called her that._

_"Naruto!" Sakura smiled as she turned around._

_She looked at her friend, surprise washed over her. He had grown taller in the past year, not much but some. He still wore the same outfit he always had only his jacket was now short sleeved and was that a Chunin vest?_

_"A Chunin vest? Wow Naruto, good for you." she smiled._

_"I know, looks good right?" he smirked and struck a few poses. "Sexy huh?"_

_Sakura giggled. "Yes Naruto, I can barely contain myself."_

_"I know. It's a curse." he smiled._

_"So how are you? I haven't seen you lately." she said._

_"I've been good." he replied. "So, you and Sasuke huh?"_

_"Yes." Sakura said._

_"Good for you." Naruto said._

_Sakura looked at him, surprise written all over her face._

_"I've got places I need to be so I'll make this quick Sakura-chan." he continued._

_She nodded and waited for him to go on._

_"Part of this comes from some jealousy, I'll own up to it." he began. "Sasuke is here willingly, but that could be because of his chakra system or not I don't know. What I do know, is that he has tried to kill us on multiple occasions. I'm not saying he's gonna snap and kill us in our sleep or anything. Just that he is still very capable of hurting us, hurting you. All I'm trying to say is, be careful Sakura-chan."_

_She smiled at him. "I appreciate the concern Naruto, I really do, but I can take care of myself."_

_"You sure about that? I remember quite a few times that I needed to swoop in and save you." he smirked at her._

_"Don't make me punch you." Sakura threatened him._

_He laughed and walked up to her before putting a warm hand on her shoulder. "Seriously though Sakura-chan, be careful."_

_She smiled at him again. "I will Naruto, I promise."_

She choked back a sob before her tears returned full force.

"Dammit!" she yelled.

* * *

Naruto, Keiko and Hitomi had spent the entire day under that tree, falling asleep under the tree too. As the sun began to raise it's rays shined onto Naruto's face causing him to scrunch his face before raising his hand to block the light. He looked over at his students and found Hitomi on her back with Keiko face down in her breasts, he chuckled at the sight. Hitomi was roused from her sleep when Naruto did that and she looked down at the weight on her chest.

"Fair enough." she said before putting her head back down.

"Ha!" Naruto barked out a laugh.

* * *

**I myself have mixed emotions about this chapter. I was having trouble on how to go about the Sasuke and Sakura bits and to be honest I sorta phoned it in. I hope that doesn't make any of you lose interest in the story though.**

**-Raidori**


	5. Chapter 5

**I thank you all for the reviews and I think there is a few things I need to clear up before I go anyfurther. Yes this is going to be a NaruSaku story obvious by the summary and I wouldn't have put it in the NaruSaku filter if not. However, Sakura is not going to go running to Naruto and suddenly the past nine years will be forgotten and happily ever after crap. It is going to take a while so don't worry it won't be like some of the other stories I've written that started out as SasuSaku then became NaruSaku.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

A month had passed since Sasuke had broken the news to Sakura and she had stormed off to a hotel. Now she had found herself a nice apartment, as far away from the Uchiha compound as possible. It was greatly under furnished what with all of her stuff still at Sasuke's. She needed things, not a lot of things just some basics, you know her bed. So that's how she found herself outside of Sasuke's place, keeping a stoic face Sakura knocked twice before _she_ opened the door. Kaede gasped and backed away, Sakura snorted in derision before forcing her way in.

"Kaede? Who's at the do- Sakura?!" Sasuke asked in clear shock.

"That's right, I'm here for my things Sasuke." she answered.

Not even bothering to give them another look she pushed further into the house and towards the bedroom. Using her chakra to augment her strength she placed her dresser on top of the bed before pulling them both out.

"H-hey! My things are in that dresser!" Kaede whined.

"Fine." was Sakura's simple response.

She ripped out the drawers and dumped the clothes on the floor before replacing them.

"Happy now?" she asked.

Kaede gulped and nodded before backing away from the intimidating medic. Sakura was almost out the door when Sasuke tried to stop her.

"Sakura, let me explain." he tried.

"Don't fucking talk to me Uchiha." she spat. "Besides, there's nothing to explain. You want kids, I can't give you kids, she can. Open and shut case."

Sasuke stood there for a moment before attempting to help her with the bed. She pushed him aside before taking the dresser off the bed and turning it on the side, she easily slid the furniture out of the house and stacked it again outside. Sasuke stood in his doorway watching her, mostly it was to keep her from scaring Kaede again.

"You know." Sakura started. "Naruto warned me about this, guess I should have taken his warning a bit more seriously."

Sasuke gulped at the mention of Naruto's name, he wasn't sure what would happen if she told Naruto about this but he was fairly certain it would be bad. A small nervous sweat began to form on his brow.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes, back when we were still good friends." she chuckled. "Was looking out for me."

Again using her chakra to augment her strength she hefted the bed and dresser up and over her head.

"A bit of advice Sasuke." Sakura was looking at him now. "Don't come near me again, 'cause when I punch you next time, I won't hold back."

Sasuke backed away into his house and watched Sakura walk away. This time when she walked through the village she knew she was sight. Walking away from the Uchiha compound with a bed and dresser above her, the civilians gave her a wide berth. Of course some people gave her odd stares which only served to piss her off.

"What?!" she shouted. "Never seen a woman moving before?!"

The men and women who were staring quickly looked down at their feet. Sakura grunted before picking up the pace towards her apartment.

"Jerks." she mumbled.

It wasn't until she reached her door did she come across a problem. How was she going to get her keys? The walkway she was on wasn't wide enough to place her dresser down, she looked around a couple times to see if anyone was around to help her.

"Of course not." she mumbled.

Getting annoyed she tried to balance the furniture on one arm only to have said limb almost snap in half.

"Okay not that!" she grunted.

An idea came to her, she backed up a bit and looked up. Excellent, nothing to get in the way, she smirked before launching the bed and dresser into the air. She quickly fumbled in her pocket for her keys and was able to open the door before the objects came back down. She put her arms up and braced for the impact as the heavy pieces of furniture crashed back down. A smile of victory made its way onto her face as she proceeded to move the furniture into her apartment easily now. She set the dresser down in the living room and pushed the bed into her room before going back out to retrieve the other piece of furniture.

"Ahh..." she sighed aloud. "So much better."

It was getting late in the day which she supposed was good, there wasn't much else for her to do on this day off. Sakura got up off her bed and went to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Naruto, Keiko and Hitomi were standing in front of Tsunade waiting for their mission. They were mind numbingly tedious, back to D and C rank missions. Both girls wanted to complain about it to their Hokage but she had made a good arguement.

_"Unfortunately, there are no single Genin or Chunin at the moment." Tsunade said. "I won't keep you three on lockdown until we find one though."_

_Naruto nodded and the Date's let go of a sigh of relief._

_"I can still give you missions, but they will all have to be low ranking missions." she explained. "I'll do my best to give you the C-ranked missions but I will have to throw some D-ranks at you."_

_"But Tsunade-sama...!" Hitomi whined._

_"Look, it's protocol. I know that you three are good, very good in fact." Tsunade tried in hopes of calming the girl down. "I'm not gonna have the Council breathing down my neck for a breach of protocol simply because you don't want these missions."_

_Hitomi deflated and nodded her head in understanding_.

"Okay you three, I've got a good one for you." the blonde Hokage said. "You actually get to leave the village for this one."

The Date's eyes lit up at the mention of that. Finally a mission that wouldn't be a total waste of time.

"There is an important document that needs retrieving from Kumo, too important for your average courier." Tsunade explained. "It shouldn't take too long, but, as always be careful."

The ninja nodded and went off to retrieve their gear.

"Sheesh! Finally we get out of here!" Hitomi whined. "Any longer and I would've went crazy."

"Quit your bitchin'." Keiko smirked.

"Make me!" Hitomi growled.

"Both of you shut up." Naruto said in his sensei voice.

"Y-yes Naruto-sensei." both girls whimpered, they hated that voice.

As the girls made a sprint to their house Naruto smirked, he loved it when he had a chance to use that voice. He loved it even more when he got to use it on more than just his students, like Anko. To this day he still doesn't know if the look she had was one of fear, hilarious confusion or perhaps a combination of both.

_"Phew. That was a close one." Naruto said as he let go of Anko's waist._

_"Took your sweet time didn't you Uzumaki?" the purple haired Jounin said as she straightened her trench coat._

_A tick mark found its way onto Naruto's head. "What you really mean to say is "Thank you for saving me!" isn't that right?!"_

Shaking his head and the memory along with it, he made his way to his apartment to get ready.

* * *

Another month had passed since Sakura had gotten her bed and dresser back. She had tried to throw herself into her work, and it worked... for a time. Slowly but surely it became all to obvious for her, nothing had changed. Wake up, shower, brush teeth, eat breakfast and go to work. The only deviation being when she did some light training to keep herself in shape, her life was dreadfully monotonous. Monotonous to the point that she, for a period of four days, seriously considered ending the cycle, permanently. That thought process was broken when she thought of her few friends and family, oh man her parents would be so pissed. She finally came up with what she had hoped would be a good solution, and that's how she found herself outside of the Hokage's office.

_'Okay, come on you can do this Sakura!'_ She psyched herself up.

She knocked twice before entering, without even waiting for a reply from her former teacher. Sakura was, surprised, to see Tsunade at the desk. Not because she expected someone else or that Tsunade would be sleeping one off, it was just, like she hadn't moved in nine years.

"Hmm? Oh! Sakura, isn't this a surprise." the busty Hokage said.

Sakura gulped, why was she so nervous all of a sudden? "Hello, Tsunade-sama."

"What brings you here?" Tsunade, straight to the point.

"R-right! I, um- well you see..." Sakura stumbled with her words.

"Sakura." Tsunade said in a commanding voice. "Calm down, there's no reason to be nervous around me."

Sakura gulped again but nodded her head before taking a calming breath.

"I was wondering if there was anyway you could put me back into active duty." Sakura said.

"You sure? I thought you wanted more hospital time." Tsunade said. "You know, more money for you and Sasuke."

_'She doesn't know? Or is she taunting me?'_ Sakura wondered.

"Sasuke and I, we are no longer together." she said.

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sakura said and looked down.

"Very well." Tsunade said. "It's a personal matter, one that I hope will not affect any missions I put you on?"

Sakura shook her head no. Tsunade quickly shuffled through her papers and Sakura could have sworn she had a smirk on her face.

"Hmmm, unfortunately with you being out of the loop for so long I can't just through back into the thick of things. You understand Sakura." she said.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, defeated.

"However, if you'd be willing to be placed into a team of other Chunin. You know train regularly, work alongside other shinobi and such I believe I have just the place for you." Tsunade explained.

"Like be a sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no, no no no." Tsunade chuckled. "Be the student."

_'Congrats Sakura! Twenty-five and back to being a student with a sensei as old as yourself probably.'_ Sakura thought.

"So? Are you willing to do that and get back into active duty? Or should I call the Hospital and tell them to keep that office of yours?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura gulped for the third time before looking at Tsunade. "I would be more than willing to be part of a team again."

"Good." Tsunade smirked. "Here, these are the transfer papers for a full placement."

Sakura took the documents and looked them over.

_'Strange, only the team number is on here.'_ Sakura thought.

"Um, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura started. "This doesn't seem very official, the only identification is the team number. What about the sensei and other squad mates?"

"Well, I want that to be a surprise Sakura." the Hokage smiled at her. "Besides, if you look closely there is also the meeting area."

"Okay, so all I do is have the Jounin in charge sign this?" Sakura asked.

"Yes... but," there was always a but, "the sensei has final call in it. If they don't think you're a good edition to the team they can say no."

"Oh, lovely." Sakura muttered. "Is the team in Konoha now?"

"Yes, they got back a few days ago." Tsunade explained. "If you go now, you can most likely find them still at the meeting area."

Sakura nodded and left the office, but first thanked Tsunade. The blonde Hokage smirked, oh this was gonna be fun.

* * *

Sakura walked down the roads leading away from the heavily populated areas of the Village at a brisk pace. She kept looking down at the documents Tsunade had given her, Team 3, that was the only true information on it.

_'I wonder who the sensei is?'_ Sakura wondered.

The rest of the papers were just big words that had to be thrown in to make it seem much more official. Of course just by looking at it one could tell that Hokage herself had wrote this. Sakura sighed and looked forward, she could make out three figures in the distance. Yes! She was getting closer. One of the three, most likely the Jounin stood away from the other two who were sparring. Sakura was impressed at what she had seen so far, already they were using advance jutsu.

"That's enough you two!" the Jounin said.

Both, girls she could tell now, stopped their match and sat down to rest. Taking this momentary peace she quickly covered the distance between her and the other three. As she got closer more details came into view, the two girls looked very similar, sisters perhaps? She looked towards the Jounin and began to take in his, definitely a man, appearance. Tall, much taller than her by at least a foot, unlike some of the other Jounin she noticed around the village he wore the basic Shinobi uniform flak jacket and all. A few glimpses of his skin, like his neck and hands, showed him to have a healthy tan. Wait, this man seemed familiar, very familiar. It was when one of the girls, the one with the Chunin vest, whined out his name did it all connect.

"Naruto-sensei...! We're hungry...!" she whined.

Naruto, of course. That's why Tsunade smirked, that's why this team needed a new member and that's why Tsunade had hand written the transfer form! She was so going to get the busty Hokage back for this. No point in trying to hide, might as well make herself known.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat.

The three turned to her, the two girls had calm but questioning faces. Naruto on the other hand had a look of shock and confusion.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Hi there, Naruto." she smiled at him nervously.

Before he could ask anything else she shoved the transfer papers into his face and stood there awkwardly.

* * *

**That was probably obvious to everyone, Sakura being the new squad member and all. I will describe her appearance in the next chapter.**

**And some more things I feel I should clear up for you all**

**1. There will not be any teacher on student lovin' to all of you who are wondering. Hitomi and Keiko see Naruto as, for Hitomi- A big brother, and Keiko- A father figure.**

**2. To clear up any confusion the scenes where Sakura got her things back and Naruto, Hitomi and Keiko getting a mission from Tsunade happened at the same time. So to clear up, it has been two months since the events of the second chapter.**

**Some things I've been throwing around too. Instead of giving you all a couple of lines or a paragraph or two of the past, I was thinking of writing full on chapters in the past.**

**-Raidori**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I thank you all for the review and continued reading of this story. Oh and to answer your question Animaman, I'm not sure. I've thrown a few ideas around in my head about starting up some of my old stories that can still be salvaged. Perhaps in time when I'm really back into the swing of things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure what to do here. In front of him stood Sakura and she had just threw some papers in his face. Looking down at them he recognized Tsunade's handwriting.

_'Transfer papers huh?'_ Naruto thought.

He looked back to Sakura, she was dressed for ninja duty. Her red headband taking its usual place as a hairband in her once again long pink tresses. Her bangs framing her face and falling to just below her breasts as the rest of her hair fell down her back and to her waist. The red raised up collar of her zip-up shirt that fell into pure white and extended to just above her breasts before falling into red again. The beige short sleeves of her shirt that showed off her deceptively strong arms. She had a skirt that matched her sleeves and reminded him of the one she wore when they were fifteen only much longer, reaching the back of her knees. She still wore spandex shorts only now they reached to mid thigh, and of course she still wore her ninja style boots.

Naruto looked back down to the papers in his hands. This Chunin has requested a transfer from their previous team to a new team in hopes of furthering their career under your tutelage. The choice is yours, should you feel this shinobi would be a burden or un-needed addition to your team please return the documents to the Hokage with the reason why.

_'Attempting to seem professional I see.'_ Naruto thought.

A few boxes were checked off and some other things written. Excellent medic, chakra augmention to strength making for a poweful Taijutsu user. He smirked at that, powerful? No that strength of theirs was on a whole different scale. There were faint lines of what he assumed was more praise for her Nin or Genjutsu. Tsunade had most likely erased those after realizing that she had no idea what Sakura was capable of in those fields after nine years. Again Naruto looked at her, only this time he took in all the small details.

Her skin was still for the most part unblemished, save for the faded scar on her arm from his four tailed form. Her skin was still pale and years of staying in the Hospital or her house certainly didn't help that. She didn't have a shuriken holster he noticed, he could spot a kunai pouch on her hip though. Some black material was bulging from the pouch most likely the gloves she wore when fighting. Finally, he looked into her eyes, those bright emerald green eyes. They had dulled over the years, not by much but to anyone who had spent as much time as he had in their younger years looking at them it was obvious. They were still beautiful though, he would easily admit that.

_'Stop staring at me.'_ Sakura thought and swallowed the saliva in her mouth.

"Do you have a pen or pencil?" he asked.

She nodded and handed him her pen. He took it and did a motion with her hand to turn around, she did and sensed him step up behind her. Before she could ask she felt him press the the papers to her back and start to write, a thousand thoughts raced through her mind. Was he signing it? Was he going to let her be on his team? Or was he simply writing no and the reason?

"There we go." he said.

She turned back around and took her pen back. He smiled at her and handed the papers back. With a shaky hand she took them and looked down at what he had written.

Uzumaki Naruto, it was written with a flair only he could pull off. Would be glad to accept Haruno Sakura as the third member in my squad.

She looked back up at him to find him still smiling, he pointed back down to the papers. More was written underneath. P.S. Sakura stop reading this, it's for Baa-chan's eyes not yours. She blushed and looked away, she heard Naruto laugh.

"Welcome aboard Sakura." he smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto." she mumbled.

"Our training is done for the day, so you can go ahead and bring that back to Baa-chan." Naruto explained. "Meet us here tomorrow, nine a.m., bring all your gear, got it?"

Sakura smiled and looked back at him. "Yes! Thank you again Naruto!"

She turned around and began a brisk walk back to the Hokage mansion. Naruto turned to his students and helped them up.

"Okay you two." he started. "You don't have to be friends with her, but I expect you to be polite."

"Of course Naruto-sensei." both girls said.

"Good, I know I probably didn't have to say that but I wanted to be sure." he said.

Both girls nodded in understanding and straightened their clothes. Naruto smiled at them and turned towards Konoha with them following.

"So, what do you two want for lunch?" he asked.

"Ichiraku's!" they shouted.

Naruto chuckled, he had made these two into ramen addicts too. They made it to the ramen stand in record time and ordered the usual.

"Um, Naruto-sensei?" Hitomi asked as they waited for their food.

"Yeah? What's up Hitomi?" he asked.

"Why did you sign those papers so quick?" she asked.

"I used to be on the same squad as Sakura." he began. "Back when she was in her prime, and I mean on top of her training not her age, she was strong. If she had kept up with it for these last nine years I don't know what she would be capable of."

"How come she stopped training?" Keiko asked.

"She got a boyfriend." he smirked.

Hitomi and Keiko were confused, that was no reason to stop training. They were about to ask more questions but their food arrived and both knew there was no talking anymore. All three broke their chopsticks in perfect synch and dug in.

* * *

Sakura was almost to the Hokage's mansion and she was ecstatic! Naruto had signed the papers without any hesitation! She looked back down at his signature, it had been a while since she had seen it. The last time had to have been on her twenty-second birthday.

_Sakura sat down at her desk in the Hospital after treating her last patient for the day. She saw something on her desk, a rectangle wrapped in bright red wrapping paper. She picked it up and noticed the card stuck to it._

_Happy Birthday Sakura,_

_Sorry I couldn't drop it off in person. Too busy right now, hope you like it._

_It was signed by Naruto in the usual flair that he signed everything. She smiled and began to un wrap the gift, her smile dropped when the wrapping paper fell off. It was a book, not any book, no no. That would have been too nice, it was the latest issue in the Icha Icha series. Sakura went beet red and quickly shoved the book into one of the drawers in her desk._

She chuckled at the memory, Naruto was right though. She did like it, hell she loved it! A guilty pleasure of her's, she had every issue of the series to date hidden in her office. Looking back up she found herself already outside of the Hokage's office. She knocked twice and entered, just like before. This time however Tsunade sat there ready for her with a cocky smirk on her face.

"You knew..." Sakura growled.

"Of course I did." Tsunade smirked.

Sakura turned her nose up and handed the signed documents back to Tsunade. She heard a few "thump!"s most likely Tsunade stamping the papers, she heard the rustling of papers and looked at her former teacher. Tsunade had a serious look on her face now.

"Sakura, while you were gone Sasuke came in." she started.

Sakura gulped she was pretty sure about where this was going.

"He had a woman with him." she continued. "Sasuke was asking me to marry them."

"And?" Sakura asked.

"I did. It's not my place to say who can and who cannot be married." she said. "... Am I to assume, that was why you and Sasuke are no longer together?"

Sakura nodded her head and cast her eyes down.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Tsunade said.

"... It's fine, forget about it." Sakura said.

Tsunade nodded and shut her mouth. Sakura bowed to the Hokage and exited the office. Tsunade shook her head at the closed door, Naruto had warned the woman. This wasn't any of her business, still, she felt sorry for the pink haired woman. She sighed and continued her paperwork.

* * *

Sakura hurried away from the Hokage's mansion as fast as she could and found herself in the old training grounds. She looked around for anyone before sitting down and pulling her knees up to her chest. The knowledge that Sasuke and Kaede were married, it hurt, like someone had stabbed a kunai into her heart. She started crying, softly at first then it progressed to body racking sobs.

"No!" she grunted.

She extended one leg out and furiously wiped the tears from her eyes. "I will not sit here and cry like a ten year old girl!"

She stood up in a huff and walked over to the three posts in the ground. More tears streamed down her face.

"Fuck!" she growled and swiped at the tears on her cheeks.

She cocked her fist back, loaded it with chakra, then brought it forward. It shattered the training post upon impact, Sakura stood there breathing heavily. She turned to the right and kicked the post causing it to shatter too.

"Working out our frustrations are we?" a man asked.

Sakura turned, she knew that voice, as she expected there stood Kakashi. Surprisingly he wasn't reading his book, instead he had his eyes, eye, focused on her.

"Kakashi-sensei." she breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

"A little birdy told me you're back in the ninja game." he said.

"Would that "little birdy" happen to have huge breasts?" she asked.

"Yep." was his simple reply. "It also told me, that you and Sasuke are no longer together."

"I don't want to talk about it." she quickly looked away.

"You know the issue will come up eventually." he said.

"I'll deal with that when it comes." Sakura rubbed her sore knuckles from punching the post without gloves.

"You know, _he_ will find out." he said again.

"I'll deal with it!" she shouted.

"I'm just trying to help." he tried.

Sakura growled and wheeled on him. "You want to help?!" he was nervous when she said that. "Then have a match with me!"

She pulled her gloves out of her kunai pouch and slipped them on. They extended all the way up her forearms, she gave each glove a tug before holding her fists up to fight. Kakashi stayed where he was as they stared eachother down.

"I don't think this-

He never got a chance to finish his sentence as Sakura rushed him. Her fist crashed into the ground causing chunks of earth and dust to shoot up. Kakashi jumped to the cover of the trees just before her fist connected, he sighed, it seemed there was no way around this. He vanished from the trees and used the summoning jutsu to bring forth two of his large dogs.

"Go restrain her, no puncture wounds, but if it has to come to that then..." he trailed off letting them know the obvious.

The two hounds nodded and took off towards Sakura. She saw them coming and attempted a kick at them, the large bulldog jumped out of the way while one with sunglasses lightly grabbed her shin. Using the momentum of his jump the dog pulled Sakura to her side as the bulldog came down on her chest effectively trapping her.

"Dammit!" she growled. "Get the fuck off of me!"

"Not until you calm down." Kakashi ordered.

Sakura struggled under the weight of the large dog, eventually she gave up with an annoyed sigh. Kakashi allowed the two ninken to dispel as he stood over Sakura. She sniffled before tears started streaming down her face again.

"It's not fucking fair Kakashi-sensei!" she sobbed.

Kakashi sat down next to her and listened. Sakura crossed her arms over her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.

"I... I gave him, counting my initial crush at seven, eighteen years of my life!" she continued. "And he just throws it away because I haven't gotten pregnant! We could have used a surrogate! We could have seen about using some type of medical jutsu! But no! He just decides to seek out someother woman who doesn't need all those extra things!"

Her sobs had evolved into full wails with spotty hiccups in between. Feeling bad for his former student, Kakashi put, what he hoped to be, a comforting hand on her shoulder. She peeked out from under her arms, Kakashi had his usual eye smile on for her.

"I know... that there is nothing I could say to lessen the sting of this." Kakashi said.

Sakura lowered her arms down to cover her eyes again. Kakashi gave her shoulder a squeeze and she, reluctantly, looked back up at the man.

"Naruto is still here for you." he said.

She sat up at that and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What Kakashi?" the dropping of the respectable suffix let him know she was angry again. "Should I go running back to Naruto?! Like some stupid little girl? Is that what you're saying?!"

He held up his hands in defense. "No no! That's not-

"Make him feel like second best?! That it took Sasuke ripping my heart out for me to crawl to him?!" now she was yelling. "He deserves better than that!"

Hearing the way Sakura put it, he acknowledged, that indeed that's what it sounded like.

"Okay. That didn't come out right." he said to the angry woman. "What I mean is, well... damn how can I say this without upsetting you more?"

"I'm waiting." she huffed.

"To hell with it." Kakashi said and stood up. "Where Sasuke has betrayed you twice now, Naruto has always stuck by your side. You're the one who ousted Naruto from your life, he could- no he _should_ be angry! But he's not, he's still your friend, the friend willing to listen to all your whiny bullshit."

Sakura looked down at the ground. "You didn't have to be so rude about it." she mumbled.

"Deal with it." he said.

She fiddled with a piece of grass between her legs trying her best to ignore Kakashi.

"I had hoped to have a decent conversation with you." he said and turned around. "Before I go, remember Sakura. This will come up eventually and you better be ready for it."

Sakura nodded and heard Kakashi jump away. Great, now she was sad and guilty.

* * *

She had spent the rest of the day at the training field, sorting out her thoughts and feelings. She was still upset about Sasuke and Kaede getting married but she knew that in time it would pass. She had also decided to make an honest effort to reconnect with Naruto, reconnect with her once best friend. She entered her apartment and without bothering to shower, changed her clothes and fell into bed for some rest.

* * *

**To answer another question. No, Naruto is not with Anko, but to stop any more confusion on who Naruto is with or was with, I will explore that in either chapter 8 or 9**

**Stay tuned**

**-Raidori**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright chapter 7 here we go! There will be no flashbacks in this one, mostly it will be ACTION! Okay maybe not that intense but you get the point**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura woke up at seven and got out of bed before her eyes were even open. She stumbled to the bathroom for her usual morning shower. Turning the knobs in the shower to just the right temperature she stepped in and sighed as the hot water hit her body. She fumbled around the shower trying to find her soap hitting everything off the shelves except for her soap. She growled and opened her eyes, bending down to retrieve her soap and replace all of the things she knocked down. Lathering the soap in her hands she made sure to wash every part of her, just because she was, most likely, going to get dirty doesn't mean she couldn't be nice and clean first. After the soap she picked up the bottle of cherry scented shampoo and went to work on her hair. In ten minutes flat she stepped out of the shower and got to work drying herself.

"Where's that brush?" she mumbled.

She dried and brushed her hair before stepping back into her room. Going to her closet she picked out her ninja clothes and picked up her gloves and kunai pouch from her dresser. She got dressed and looked in the mirror she had purchased. Tightening the forehead protector turned hairband once she gave herself one good look. The full impact of the situation she was in crashed down on her and she backed up to sit on her bed.

"Oh shit." she cursed. "I'm going back to active duty after nine years!... Nine years of NOTHING!"

She held her head in her hands and took deep breaths.

"... With Naruto as my commander!... I think I'm gonna be sick."

She looked over at her clock, good she still had an hour before she had to meet them. With shaky legs she stood up and walked to the kitchen to fix herself a small breakfast.

* * *

"Naruto-sensei?" Keiko asked.

"Yes?" he asked back.

"Why did you tell Sakura-san to meet us here at nine?" she asked. "We usually meet here at eight."

"Well, if I know Sakura... which I guess I don't anymore." he chuckled. "She's at home right now freaking out."

"Oh... So we're giving her time to acclimate?" Hitomi asked.

"Exactly." he smiled.

A comfortable silence fell over the three ninja. Naruto sat under a tree and read his book while Hitomi and Keiko went over some new jutsu scrolls they had found.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Keiko asked.

"I'm not gonna ruin the surprise. You can wait." Naruto said, never taking his eyes off his book.

"But-

"No." he said.

"... Fine!" Keiko huffed.

Keiko and Hitomi kept to themselves as they reviewed the handsigns and chakra placement for the jutsus, leaving Naruto in peace to read his book. At what Naruto assumed to be ten to nine he looked up from his book to see a woman walking towards them. He smirked and snapped his book shut, he stood up and his two students followed his lead. Naruto raised his hand in a wave towards Sakura, which she returned.

"Good morning!" he smiled.

"Morning!" she smiled back.

All four of them met in the middle of the field, Sakura took this time to take in all the small details about Naruto she had missed the other day. His hair had grown much longer since she had seen him two months ago, it still held its usual feral spiky look. It arced and angled so that it didn't cover the leaf symbol on his forehead protector, two long strips fell down the sides of his face and stopped at his jaw. It reminded her of the Yondaime, that wasn't surprising seeing as how they were father and son and all. He had finally grown into his face, gone were the faint traces of baby fat he had when they were younger, in its place was the strong, confident jaw of a man. She noticed that his eyes weren't the same bright shade of blue she remembered as children, they had grown darker but still held that mischievous spark that was all Naruto.

"So, you ready for your first day on Team 3?" he asked.

"Yes... Yes! I am Naruto!" she smiled.

"Sensei." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"You forgot to add the sensei to my name Sakura." he explained. "If you're going to be part of Team 3 you will address me with the proper respect."

Thinking it to be a light joke from the blonde man, Sakura snorted. "Yeah, okay, we'll see about that."

Naruto's eyes darkened and he prepped himself with his sensei voice. "What you really mean to say is "Yes of course! Sorry Naruto-sensei!" isn't that right?!"

Sakura had her hands up at her chest, open wide with her palms facing Naruto. A look of hilariously confused fear was on her face. Just when she thought Naruto was serious she heard him try to choke back a laugh.

"You should see your face!" he laughed.

"Why you..." Sakura pouted.

"Don't worry about it Sakura." he grinned at her. "I wouldn't be caught dead calling anyone in our generation sensei."

Keiko and Hitomi frowned, he never laughed after using that voice on them. Sakura stopped pouting and smiled with Naruto.

"Alright you three, instead of the usual training we do. Today we'll be using... these." Naruto explained and pulled out two bells.

The three Chunin's eyes widened at the sight of the bells.

"Naruto-sensei...!" the two Date's whined. "We've already done the bell test!"

"I know. Since all three of you know the rules and the point of the test I won't explain." he began. "There will be no time limit, just before dinner if you wouldn't mind."

"I don't understand." Sakura said. "Why do this if we already know the reason for it?"

"Well, I want to see how well you three work together without any prior training with eachother." he explained. "To see if you three can come up with a strategy without being used to the reaction time of your new partner."

The three nodded, that made sense. Naruto made the bells jingle twice before attaching them to his waistband. He looked towards the three Kunoichi and smiled before giving the signal to go. They jumped off into the trees and away from him.

_'This should prove interesting.'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

Keiko and Hitomi were zipping through the trees while Sakura was trailing behind them having obvious difficulties. The sisters looked at eachother before nodding in a silent agreement, slowing their movements they matched Sakura's pace.

"Sakura-san." Keiko said.

Sakura looked over at the girl. "Do you need us to slow down for you?"

She blushed. "N-no! It's fine I'll just have to push myself harder."

"That won't do us any good if you exhaust your reserves doing that." Hitomi said.

Sakura looked at the other girl before looking down. "You're right... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Keiko smiled. "Naruto-sensei told us about you not doing any real ninja work for nine years."

"H-he told you about that?!" she nearly shouted.

"Just that you got a boyfriend." Hitomi said. "He wouldn't say anything after that."

_'That bastard! He could've explained a little! Now I just sound pathetic!'_ Sakura whined in her mind.

Keiko and Hitomi stopped, Sakura went to two more branches before jumping back to them. They crouched on the cluster of branches to make it harder to see them, just in case Naruto was nearby.

"Okay, Sakura-san." Keiko began, Sakura gave the girl her full attention. "What are your strengths?"

"It's been so long since I've used Nin or Genjutsu so those are out." Sakura explained. "I'm still on top of my game with chakra augmentation, I can easily punch a crater into the earth."

"Oooh! That's good!" Hitomi said clearly excited.

Sakura smiled at the girl, thankful for the compliment. Keiko cleared her throat so they would pay attention to her again.

"Someone's bossy today." Hitomi complained.

"Excuse me, but I am squad leader in Naruto-sensei's absence!" Keiko growled.

_'No wonder she seemed so calm earlier.'_ Sakura thought.

"Okay, seeing as how you don't have experience in fighting Naruto-sensei. We'll lure him out and when we give the signal you come in high to finish him off." Keiko ordered.

"Right." Sakura nodded.

Keiko and Hitomi nodded before rushing out of the trees leaving Sakura to jump closer to the open field, she played it safe and remained crouched in the cover of the trees.

* * *

Naruto yawned and popped a few of his joints while waiting for his students to attack. He was tempted to pull out his book but with Hitomi and Keiko's recent growth in power that would be a bad idea.

_'Hmmm, where are they?'_ Naruto wondered.

A fireball suddenly exploded from the trees forcing him to jump away. As he landed the sound of rushing water made him turn around and narrowly dodge a large pillar of water. He smirked as he jumped into the air to avoid the water only to have another fireball, a much larger fireball, coming from under him. He started to go through handsigns to counter the jutsu with his own, when suddenly a strong force of water crashed into his back.

_'Not bad you two, not bad at all.'_ Naruto thought as he crashed into the ground.

The water jutsu caused a small crater in the ground with him floating in the excess water. He sighed with a smile and opened his eyes, he scrunched up his face when he spotted a dot in the air.

"The heck is that?" he asked aloud.

* * *

When Sakura saw the water jutsu bring Naruto down she looked to where Keiko was and saw the girl nod. Sakura nodded back and jumped high into the air, focusing a great amount of chakra into her right fist as she started to descend. She was sure, or at least she hoped, Naruto would only be knocked out by this. After all this was the man who had taken chakra infused punches from both her and Tsunade and lived to tell the tale.

Naruto squinted his eyes to get a better look at the approaching dot.

"Wait is that Saku- oh hey it is." he smiled.

It took a few seconds for the information to properly click in his mind.

"Ahhh!" he yelled as Sakura got closer.

He quickly reached down to his shuriken holster where he kept one of his special kunai. Grasping the kunai in a tight grip he threw it as far into the trees as he could and activated the seal. He vanished just in time as Sakura's fist crashed into the ground.

* * *

"Phew." Naruto sighed. "Any longer and I would've been a goner."

He retrieved his triple bladed kunai from the branch it hit. A serious look came over his face when he looked back towards the destruction he narrowly escaped.

_'Good to see that she still has that much power.'_ Naruto thought.

He put the tri bladed kunai back into his holster and popped his neck.

_'I should get out of here before they find me.'_ Naruto thought.

He jumped down from the branch and took off into the cover of the trees.

* * *

As the dust cleared Sakura was able to see that Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Huh?" she questioned. "Where'd he go?!"

Keiko and Hitomi jumped down next to Sakura and surveyed the area.

"Damn." Keiko cursed. "He used his Hiraishin."

"Hiraiawhat now?" Sakura asked.

"It's a jutsu Naruto-sensei learned, it allows him to teleport instantly with the use of a special seal." Hitomi explained. "He's got a bunch of kunai with the seal on them."

Sakura nodded, that explained how there wasn't a single trace of him.

"Is there anyway of countering it?" Sakura asked.

"In short of destroying every kunai on his person? No." Keiko explained.

"Then how are we supposed to get the bells?" Sakura asked again.

"Well, Naruto-sensei only uses the jutsu to evade attacks that would kill or incapacitate him." Hitomi began.

"Or if he's trying to get some distance between him and the enemy." Keiko finished. "... But if one of us could catch the kunai without him knowing-

"He would teleport to us!" Sakura cut her off. "... Oh sorry Keiko."

"It's fine Sakura-san." she smiled. "And you're right, he would come to us."

The three stood there all trying to come up with a plan that would cause Naruto to throw his kunai again. Sakura slammed her fist into her open palm when she thought of it.

"I got it!" she said, the other two looked at her. "I know I'm not fast enough, not anymore anyway. I don't know which one of you is faster, but I'll leave that to you. What if myself and whichever one of you is the slower one attacked Naruto head on? My chakra strength and your obvious skill we could probably distract him. Then the other could use an attack that would force him to throw that kunai again."

Keiko and Hitomi nodded their heads in agreement. "We have to be careful though, Naruto-sensei could be expecting that."

"I can't think of anything else, if you've a better plan lets hear it Hitomi." Keiko said.

"No no, I agree with Sakura-san's plan. I'm just saying we need to be careful." Hitomi cautioned.

After a quick discussion it was decided that Keiko would be in charge of catching the kunai while Sakura and Hitomi attacked him. They nodded at their plan and took off to find him.

* * *

Naruto had his kunai drawn with the blades facing down out of his fist. He had to keep on guard now, those three had quickly come up with a plan that worked very well. Who knows what they were planning now.

_'I'm impressed, such a powerful strategy. Even if I am holding back.'_ Naruto thought.

The sound of shuriken flying through the air had him turn to the right and deflect the deadly stars. He quickly did a backflip to dodge Hitomi's kick, he had to crouch down quickly before Sakura's kick took his head off. Now Hitomi came at him with her own kunai drawn, he blocked her strike and pushed her away before evading another one of Sakura's punches. He jumped back to get some distance from the two attacking Kunoichi.

_'Strange... Keiko never misses a chance to fight me head on.'_ Naruto thought. _'What are you planning?'_

His eyes widened and he jumped out of the way to avoid the projectiles behind him. All at once the shuriken and kunai hit a tree near him making the kanji for sunrise, he quickly looked down, and as he expected, he was standing in the middle of a series of explosive tags set into the kanji for fire. He threw his kunai into the forest.

_'Now!'_ Keiko thought.

She jumped from her hiding spot and caught the kunai mid flight. Naruto didn't even wait for the kunai to land before he activated the seal. Sakura and Hitomi took off towards the area that they saw the kunai fly. Naruto appeared next to Keiko, who had a cocky smirk on her face, she threw a punch which he blocked. He was unable to get his kunai back from the fire using Kunoichi and was soon surrounded by all three of them.

"Gotcha Naruto-sensei!" Hitomi said.

"Heh, not bad you three." he said. "It'll take more than that to get these bells though."

He dropped into his usual Taijutsu stance and waited for them. Keiko, as usual, was the first to attack with a roundhouse kicked aimed at his head. Naruto caught her shin before catching Hitomi's punch in an elbow lock, he heard Sakura coming from behind him. He turned and caught the woman's arm in the bend of his knee before throwing them all away. The Kunoichi landed in a heap at the base of a tree, they untangled themselves and crouched low. They looked at eachother and nodded, if this last plan didn't work then they were out of ideas. Keiko and Hitomi ran to either side of him and went through the handsigns for their combination jutsus, Sakura held back waiting for her time.

_'I see, their usual steam cover tactic.'_ Naruto observed.

He jumped back as the two jutsus collided coating the area in a thick steam and waited to catch the girls. What he failed to factor in after countering this tactic so many times in the past, was that they, unlike with Hisoka, actively included Sakura into the mix. The two girls came rushing from the steam as usual only to completely miss Naruto.

_'Wait a minute what are they... Oh no...'_ Naruto thought.

He looked straight ahead and saw Sakura appear out of the steam with her fist coming straight at him. In fear of running into another ambush like this he didn't activate the seal on his kunai that was still in Keiko's possesion. Instead he threw his arms up in an "X" across his face as Sakura's fist connected. He frowned in pain when he felt bones crack underneath the force of Sakura's punch. He was sent back several meters before being blind sided by the Date's, each kicking at his exposed mid section. He doubled over and noticed Sakura rushing him once more with her fist flaring with chakra.

"Not this time!" he growled.

He quickly stood back up and focused chakra into his right hand while bracing it with his left. When Sakura threw her punch it was caught with Naruto's waiting palm, the frown of pain still evident on his face. His arms shook with the pressure of her punch coupled with the cracked bones inside. He tightened his grip on her fist intent on throwing her to the side, when all of a sudden he felt long hair tickle his nose. He looked down just in time to see Hitomi and Keiko snatch the bells off his waist. Sakura smirked and jumped back to stand next to her fellow Kunoichi.

"Hah! Take that Naruto-sensei!" Hitomi cheered. "You fell for our new combination technique! Sakura scented steam!"

Sakura blushed while Keiko shook her head at the irony of the phrase.

"What?" Hitomi asked after noticing their reactions.

"Sakura blossoms don't have any scent!" Keiko sighed.

"They do to!" Hitomi whined. "You just gotta stick your nose all the way in them."

Sakura's face burned with a deeper blush and she covered her eyes with one hand. Naruto smirked and sat down with a grunt, all three Kunoichi looked towards him as he sat there in obvious pain. Sakura was the first to respond with Keiko and Hitomi following closely behind.

"Naruto! Are you okay?!" she asked.

"You punched me with that chakra strength of yours! No I'm not okay!" he growled.

She blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm just being a baby." he smirked. "But if you'd be so kind?"

He held out his arms to her, getting the hint she nodded and started healing him. Keiko and Hitomi looked on with amazement, their new teammate was a medic!

"That is so cool!" Hitomi gushed.

"Thank you." Sakura blushed. "Um... There you go Naruto all fixed."

He stood up and grinned at her. "Thanks Sakura."

"No problem." she smiled back and stood up too.

"Good job you three." he said. "I wasn't expecting such team work from the very first try."

The three Kunoichi grinned at him.

"It's getting pretty late, we'll call it a day." Naruto observed. "Meet back here at eight a.m. tomorrow. The real training begins."

He turned around and walked back towards the village while Keiko and Hitomi followed him. Sakura stayed where she was and watched them walk away.

_'The real training?'_ She wondered.

* * *

**I don't know if those action bits were any good or not. I tried to keep it calm to not show the true epicness that is Keiko and Hitomi. Later in the story they will get much stronger, Sakura too.**

**And be prepared to get some full chapters exploring the past of this story, I mean chapters dedicated to the past not just a chapter with a few paragraphs or two about it.**

**-Raidori**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the reviews and continued support of reading this story. I don't really have any news for this chapter, just, you know, read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It had been a month since Sakura officially became part of Team 3. She knew it would be tough getting back into the swing of things... but this was ridiculous! Everyday for the past month Naruto would push her to the limit and beyond. She would end everyday on all fours trying to catch her breath and having sweat come off her in waves. Today was no exception, the sun was setting washing the members of Team 3 in a nice warm glow.

_'Holy shit!'_ Sakura thought.

"Wh... What the he... hell?!" she wheezed.

Today's training was exceptionally brutal. Naruto had decided that they were getting too relaxed with the training and had them run the perimeter of Konoha twenty times. After that he made them do two hundred one handed vertical push-ups with each hand. She was feeling lightheaded and her vision would blur in and out. Naruto's sandals came into view as he crouched down in front of her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She looked up and saw concern in his eyes, a warmth washed over her. It was nice to know that he still worried for her, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah... Ju-just have to get used to this again." she smiled at him.

He smiled and went to ruffle her hair, only to pull his hand back. "Nasty."

He wiped the sweat on her sleeve. "You're absolutely sure though? I could make sure you get-

"Naruto-sensei." Keiko said.

The blonde man looked over at her. "We'll look after Sakura-san."

"But-

"Just go Naruto-sensei... she's waiting." Hitomi said.

"... Yeah." he said and stood up. "Thanks you two, I owe you one."

He waved at them as he walked towards the village. Now Sakura was curious, who was waiting? Hitomi touched her shoulder to get the woman's attention.

"Here Sakura-san." she said and handed her a water bottle.

"You had that this whole time?!" Keiko yelled at her sister.

"Yes...? What's the big deal?" Hitomi asked.

"Look at Sakura-san! Why didn't you give that to her sooner?!" she yelled again.

Hitomi blushed and looked down. "Okay, sorry about that Sakura-san."

Sakura waved her off as she gulped down that water. "It's fine... Oh that is so good!"

The two girls giggled at the grown woman's reaction, a satisfied sigh passed her lips as she gave the water bottle back to Hitomi. She looked at the girls as they made their preperations to go back home.

"Um, Hitomi, Keiko?" she asked.

"Yes Sakura-san?" they asked in unison.

"Is Naruto always this friendly?" she questioned. "I mean- not to sound vain or anything, but, I did ignore him for a good nine years so..."

"Mmhm!" Hitomi smiled. "Naruto-sensei told us all about that the other day."

"R-really?" now she was a bit nervous as to what Naruto had told them.

"He doesn't mind." Keiko began.

"How can he not mind?" Sakura cut her off.

"He still feels the tension though... thank you for letting me finish." Sakura blushed. "It's just who Naruto-sensei is, he's always been this friendly."

Sakura put her head down. "But Naruto still feels the tension huh?... Great."

"But, you're the one creating it." Keiko said.

Sakura looked back up to see the girl. "What?"

"Naruto-sensei doesn't mind that you did what you did." Hitomi said. "As far as he's concerned, you two are still friends. He's just really busy, taking us on missions or training, that takes up a lot of his time. And after that he has to give a full report to Tsunade-sama... he really doesn't have any free time."

"Oh..." that would explain why she never got a chance to talk to him.

Sakura leaned back onto her rear to get comfortable. "So... Hitomi. Earlier you said that, she was waiting, who's she?" the two girls looked at eachother.

"It's... not exactly our place to say..." Keiko trailed off.

"Do you two know if Naruto has had women in his life?" Sakura asked.

"What like a girlfriend?" Hitomi asked.

"No! Like an aunt!" Keiko growled at her sister.

"Don't growl at me you-

"Um girls?" Sakura tried to break up the yelling.

They looked back at Sakura and remembered the original question. Once again they looked at eachother only this time Keiko gave a nervous shrug. "Naruto-sensei, is probably gonna get angry, has had three women over the past so many years."

_'Three? Good for hi- wait had?'_ Sakura thought.

"What happened to them?" she asked. "Did they break up or something?"

"It's not our place to tell you... in fact, like Keiko just said, Naruto-sensei is going to be angry at us." Hitomi said. "If you really want to know more. You'll have to ask him, and even then he probably won't tell you."

Sakura nodded. "Well, thank you for telling me that much at least."

The girls nodded before walking back towards Konoha too. Sakura decided to stay there until the girls were out of sight, she needed time to think. She knew it was wrong to ask his students about his personal life but, she was certain his lips were sealed when it came to that.

"Guuuuh!" she sighed out. "Where would he be?... No, by the way he left, he probably wants to be alone. Maybe tomorrow I can sit him down and talk."

She nodded and stood up to go back towards the village. She decided to take the long way home and stroll through the market place. Waving to the friendly shopkeepers she picked up a few things before going home, after her bit of shopping she was in a good mood. Of course, the universe couldn't let that happen, she turned the corner and saw them. Sasuke and Kaede, hand in hand, smiling, smiling! In Sasuke's free hand was a bag of groceries and Kaede's free hand rested on her very noticeable baby bump. Sakura stopped and watched them, she knew it was wrong, they were so happy together. All the years she was with Sasuke he had never smiled like that, her heart clenched at the sight. Small tears formed in the corner of her eyes, all the feelings she had thought were buried bubbled to the surface. Knowing she wouldn't be able to stand it anymore she turned around and ran home.

* * *

Naruto made his way towards the graveyard. A sad smile came upon his lips as he kneeled next to the grave stone, her father had pulled some strings so she wasn't just another name etched on that memorial stone. He reached up and took off his forehead protector before placing it on the grave. He closed his eyes and placed his hands together with the palms flat, fingers facing up. For the longest time he just kneeled there in comfortable silence before one lone tear trailed down his cheek.

"I miss you." he said.

He lowered his hands to his knees and took in a shaky breath.

"I'm... sorry it took me so long. I've got a new student and she requires more time than the others." he continued. "... I have no idea why she's on active duty again... I, for the most part, have remained friendly to her. I took your advice, I let it go. You were right... Heh, you were always right. There's no reason to be mad at her anymore, she made her choice... then you helped me make mine."

He sat there as silence came over him again. A few gusts of wind blew his hair and making some of the leaves roll across the ground. His hands clenched the material of his pants, almost ripping them. He looked up again and found it to be dark already.

"I have to go... I love you." he whispered.

He stood up and retireved his headband. Not bothering to put it back on he just stuffed it into his pocket. With one last sigh he trailed a finger over the name carved into the headstone before walking away. The small amount of dirt fell away making the name unobstructed for all.

_Hyuuga Hinata_

* * *

When Sakura got home she unloaded her groceries and made her way to the shower. She stripped down to nothing and without waiting for the water to be just right stepped right into the shower. She let the water run down her body and between the dips and bends of her natural curves. She finally let the dam break and let the tears fall. At least in the shower her tears mixed in with the water making them unnoticable. After the sadness left her, the expected anger washed over her. She cranked the shower knobs and stomped out of the shower. Picking up her towel she furiously dried herself off before changing into her pajamas and going to bed.

The next morning when she woke up she was still angry but went through her usual morning routine and stomped down to the team meeting area. All three other members of Team 3 were quiet to the point of depressing. Naruto decided to put them through some more intense training. Shuriken dodging, jutsu training all the while running the perimeter of Konoha with Naruto doing the shuriken throwing. Keiko and Hitomi, as expected, easily dodged the shuriken and were able to stay ahead of Naruto. Sakura, whose mind was still plagued with anger, caught a few shuriken in the legs but healed them quickly. She would fall behind Naruto forcing her to run faster only to fall behind again.

"Sakura! Pick it up!" he ordered.

"Bite me!" she yelled at him.

He would continue to call her out on the sloppy job she was doing, only to have her bite back. As Naruto called jutsu for them to use Keiko and Hitomi would quickly go through the handsigns while Sakura's hands would slip every now and again. Eventually Naruto sighed and had them all jump down to rest. The three Kunoichi stood infront of the quiet Jounin waiting for their next assingment.

"Keiko, Hitomi... You two can be done for the day." Naruto said.

"Naruto-sensei-

"Go... Now." he ordered.

The two girls gulped and quickly took off from the training field, leaving an angry Sakura and a quiet Naruto.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

"None of your business!" she growled at him.

"You're being sloppy with your training, you're bringing unneeded stress into our team." he said. "It is my business."

"Don't start with me Uzumaki." she growled.

"Don't test me Haruno..." he threatened. "I'm in a very foul mood."

"You don't know what foul is!" she yelled at him.

He walked up to her, towering over the woman, and looked down. "Are we really going to have a problem?"

Not giving him a proper answer she threw a chakra infused punch at him. He caught her punch by her forearm before it got anywhere near his face. Her eyes widened, she didn't even see his arm move. He narrowed his eyes at her then twisted her arm behind her back before slamming her into a tree face first.

"You either had a small lapse in judgement... or you are very stupid to attack me. Your Jounin commander." his low voice sent a cold shiver down her spine. "Now... explain."

"I don't have to explain anything!" she growled.

He added more pressure to her arm and she could feel the bone start to strain. "I could snap your arm in two right now. Then I could leave you here before I tell Tsunade that you are not fit for active duty. Not now, not ever. I could do so much worse than that too, I don't care right now."

"Dammit!" she growled and tried to force him off.

He pressed her harder to the tree and pressed his other hand to the back of her neck.

"Should I let you go? So you can go cry back to Sas-

"Don't you fucking say his name!" she yelled at him.

That took him off guard, that was her usual go to idea. She stopped struggling after a bit then stood there completely still. Her body started to shake as she started crying.

"... Please let me go Naruto." she sobbed. "I'm sorry."

He let go of her then took a step back. She turned around to face him and rubbed her sore arm, tears dripping off her face. Now he felt kinda bad, did he hurt her that much? Taking a tentative step towards her he reached out a hand before taking it back.

"I'm sorry... I didn't- I mean- I." she choked back a sob.

Completely ignoring the previous tension he put a warm hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"It's not your problem Naruto." she sobbed.

"You're my friend, it is my problem." he said. "Tell me."

"Please don't do this Naruto." she sobbed again. "Don't order me to."

"I'm not ordering you as your Jounin commander." he said. "I'm asking as your friend. Please."

"... Sasuke." she started. "He... He... He left me."

"Oh... I'm sorry Sakura." he said.

"I was able to ignore the feeling while we trained at first... but yesterday." a sob broke her speech. "I saw him, with his wife!"

"His wife? I thought that-

"So did I!" she cried and threw herself at Naruto. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I just- Everything's so hectic! One day I'm fine the next I see him with her and- and-"

"Is this why you went back to active duty?" he asked and put his hand on her head.

She nodded. "I needed something to take my mind off of it."

"Why did he leave you?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." she said.

"Okay."

He gently pushed her away and wiped a couple of tears off her face. She looked up at him while wiping the last of the tears, he smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"You can be done for the day too Sakura." he said.

"Naruto wait... Maybe now is not the best time but, do you want to go sit down and talk? You know catch up?" she asked.

"Not today Sakura, maybe tomorrow." he smiled at her.

"Oh... Okay." she said.

"And you're right, now was not the best time." he smiled.

* * *

Naruto went to his apartment to cool off after that bit with Sakura. He was not expecting her to hug him, he didn't know she was still this emotional. He was still curious as to why Sasuke left her, but in respecting her wishes did not persue it further... with her. He waited until it was sunset and made his way down to the Uchiha compound. He needed to hear the story from the man who set this all in motion. He spotted Sasuke walking along the streets of the compound by himself, most likely taking another trip down memory lane, this was the perfect time.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he jumped down.

Sasuke jumped and turned around to face Naruto, a shocked look on his face. Naruto smirked, Sasuke had let himself get sloppy.

"You're kinda jumpy buddy." he smirked.

"You trying to give me a heartattack?!" Sasuke demanded.

"I enjoy the sight of scared Uchiha's." Naruto said.

Sasuke adopted a blank look and Naruto shrugged.

"That was a joke." he said. "Anyway, come on Sasuke. Walk with me talk with me."

Sasuke gulped but went along with Naruto anyway. For the longest time Naruto just kept pace with him with his hands in his pockets. As the silence remained Sasuke got increasingly nervous, Naruto sighed with a smile.

"So, Sakura tells me you two are no longer together." and there it was.

"Yes." was Sasuke's simple reply.

"She wouldn't tell me why... how about you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gulped and opened his mouth. "She was unable to carry my child."

"... I see." that response scared him.

Sasuke turned his head to look at the blonde man only to be met with a fist to his jaw. He fell hard to the ground and quickly scrambled back. Naruto took a single step forward and towered over the man.

"Because you couldn't knock her up... You dumped her... for a woman who already is I assume?" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded now scared for his life.

"You've hit an all time low Sasuke... I could damage you so much worse than that, make it so that kid is your last... You're lucky I don't think that you're worth the trouble. Now get out of here before it gets ugly." Naruto ordered.

Sasuke quickly scrambled back to his feet and ran back to his home. He couldn't believe it! Naruto, the man who could kill him in the blink of an eye, let him go! He let him go! From now on he knew it was in the best interest of his health to stay as far away from those two as possible.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long but I've recently been given some sad news, nothing devastating but depressing none the less. Plus I've got this new story idea and really I wanted to get these parts of the story over with so the real parts of the story can begin. I must warn you I plan to make this a decently long story.**

**-Raidori**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright time for chapter nine, finally Naruto and Sakura have their talk and really start to reconnect. Also Naruto's friendly nature towards Sakura gets better explored in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Sakura trying to punch Naruto and they were all square again. At the moment it was dusk in Konoha and Keiko and Hitomi had left the training field leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. She had asked him for help with her jutsu, it wasn't that she couldn't use the techniques anymore but after nine years of not using them...

"Okay try that earth jutsu again, only this time... aim away from me." he smirked.

"R-right... Sorry about that." she smiled sheepishly.

She went through the proper handsigns and activated the jutsu, making sure to turn away from Naruto. At first nothing happened but then four large spikes erupted from the earth.

"Dammit." she sighed, there were supposed to be more.

"Don't sweat it Sakura." Naruto said and walked up to her.

She looked up at him. "You've only done medical jutsu for the last so many years, you'll get the hang of it again."

"Thanks Naruto." she smiled at him.

He smiled back and ruffled her hair. "Why do you always do that?!" she huffed and fixed her hair.

"A... friend, of mine would do that to me all the time. Guess it kinda stuck." he shrugged.

"Do you mean a girlfriend?" she asked.

His eyes went wide and he looked down at her. "I... Keiko and Hitomi told me..."

"Those little..." he growled.

"They didn't tell me who... Just that you've had." she said.

"Still." he mumbled.

"I wanted to talk to you about your past but... We never got a lot of alone time... and when we did well..." she trailed off.

"Heh, yeah." he chuckled.

"We never did have that talk Naruto." she said.

"Yeah, I suppose we didn't... how about now? Maybe grab some food or something?" he said.

"I'm not hungry, but maybe in a nice relaxing spot." she suggested.

"I'm game, but uh- where?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Follow me."

He shrugged and trailed after her.

* * *

She led him to an easy to access area of the village but far away enough that no one really came this far. It was raised up to give anyone there a full view of the village, Naruto leaned agaist the rail that was set on the edge while Sakura stood up with her hands resting on the rail.

"So... I take it you have questions or something?" he started.

"Yeah... I'll try to avoid any that involve your past relationships... unless you." the shake of his head gave her the answer. "Of course, maybe we can explore those questions later?"

"Maybe." he said.

"Right, so first question Naruto. Why aren't you Hokage yet?" she asked.

Instantly he went into the mood he was in those two weeks ago. Sakura picked up on it and connected the dots, she threw her hands over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't- I mean I-

"It's fine, there was no way you could've known." he said.

"Um okay- different question. Wh-

"No one to share it with." he cut her off.

"What?" she asked.

"Why I'm not Hokage." he explained. "The answer, no one to share it with."

"I don't understand." she said.

"When we were kids I wanted to be Hokage for the attention. And to rub it in the faces of all those who said I couldn't do it. Uzumaki Naruto, the neglected orphan becomes Hokage showing all those bastards what's up... But as we got older and all those issues with Orochimaru, then the Akatsuki and finally the Fourth Ninja War. I got exactly what I wanted, everyone knew who I was. People respected me, hell some of them feared me! Which is kinda awesome, I won't lie about that." he smirked at her. "A part of me still wanted to be Hokage, but first I had to advance in my own ninja career. No matter how strong I was it was still glaringly obvious... I was a Genin! So I took the Chunin exam with another team... and then I became a Jounin. It was somewhere between Chunin and Jounin that I realized, Hokage, it was just another rank but with a lot of paperwork." he laughed at the last bit.

"I still don't see..." she mumbled.

"Well if you'd let me finish..." she blushed. "I gave up on the idea of being Hokage... but then I started seeing _her_ and, well I figured that if I had her to share the work with me. Keep me on my toes about it, I wouldn't mind all the paperwork and would love to be Hokage. But... I- she"

"It's okay Naruto." she smiled at him. "You don't have to keep going. I appreciate that you gave me that much."

He nodded. "So... I think it's my turn to ask you a question."

"Oh! Yes by all means." she smiled.

"Alright... How come you totally stopped training and such?" he asked.

"Well at first it was to do more research for, you know, and then I just kinda fell into the routine." she explained.

"Oh... Um Sakura?" he said.

"Yes Naruto?" she asked.

"I talked to Sasuke after that little incident..." Naruto trailed off.

"Uh-huh...?" she didn't like where this was going.

"I know that it was wrong but... I needed to know why, you two just seemed so good together." he explained. "I'm sorry Sakura."

"He told you that- that I-

"Yeah... I understand if you're pissed at me for this." he said.

"... I really wish you would have just left it alone, but it is you after all." she said. "At least you didn't force me to tell you."

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Apology accepted." she said.

"If it makes you feel any better I socked him." he said.

She giggled. "Not by much, but at least he knows not to try anything stupid again."

"There's another question I've been meaning to ask you." she said. "Hitomi and Keiko told me it was because that's just who you are but, why are you still so friendly towards me?"

"Drifting into that area again Sakura." he said.

"Dammit!" she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but if you don't mind this is the last question for today." he said.

"Of course." she said.

"My love, she helped me let go of such petty things. You dating Sasuke didn't mean I had to be a jealous ass about it." he said.

_'His love... wow.'_ Sakura thought.

"I mean when you really think about it, we didn't hang out all that much because of our conflicting schedules." he said. "If I had any free time it was spent with her or training. And you, if you had any free time it was spent with Sasuke or doing research."

"I guess that's true." she said. "... This was... not nice, but pretty good."

"Yeah... I would have told you more but..." he trailed off.

"It's fine... if you ever want to tell me more I'll be ready to listen." she smiled at him.

"Thanks." he smiled. "Oh! And before I forget, tomorrow. Be ready for your first official mission with Team 3."

"Really?!" she asked.

"Yep, it's a B-rank, so be sure to keep on your toes." he said.

"O-okay." now she was nervous.

"I'm just kidding, it's only B-ranked because of the distance we have to travel. We'll be picking up a scroll from Kumo half way between Yugakure and Kumo." he explained. "So, you know get some rest."

She nodded and watched him walk away. She smiled, it wasn't much but at least she was able to get closer to her friend. She sighed and made her way back to her own apartment in preperation fo her first mission after so long. She put out her clothes and gear on her dresser for tomorrow before taking a shower and putting her head down for the night. Before she went to sleep she remembered, Naruto never told her the time!

* * *

The next morning a loud banging at her door snapped her from the pleasure of sleep. She looked at her clock, it was four in the morning! It was still dark out! Sakura huffed and got out of bed, she threw on a robe to stave off the early morning chill as she made her way to the door.

_'Whoever is on the other side is going to get their ass kicked!'_ Sakura fumed in her mind.

She yanked to door open, the resulting rush of wind blowing her robe open. "What?!"

"Well good morning sunshine." Naruto chuckled. "And might I add, interesting choice of morning wear."

"Wha...?" she yawned.

"U-um Sakura-san." Keiko whimpered while rubbing a bump on her head. "Your robe."

"... My robe...?" Sakura yawned and looked down.

The bottom of her robe had been blown back and was caught on the back of her legs showing off her panties. The top, luckily, wasn't as bad, just blown open a bit revealing some of her breasts. She blushed and quickly fixed the problems before looking up at Naruto, who was still smirking. She looked over her teammates, Naruto seemed fresh and ready to go, Keiko and Hitomi only had a bit of sleep in their eyes but were both rubbing matching bumps on their heads.

"Are you going to get ready or are we going to stand here in awkward silence?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blushed again and ran to her room to get changed. She came back out in her usual ninja gear and a backpack filled with extra supplies and a sleeping bag. Naruto nodded to her and they left towards Konoha's main gate. Naruto took up the lead while Sakura hung back with Keiko and Hitomi to give light medical attention to them.

"What happened to you two?" she asked.

"Naruto-sensei..." Keiko whined.

"No! It was Sakura-san! She told him that we told her!" Hitomi pouted.

It took a few seconds for Sakura to connect the dots before she blushed and put her head down.

"Don't blame Sakura-san!" Keiko said. "It's just as much our fault!"

Hitomi huffed and sped up towards Naruto.

"Does he do this kind of thing often?" Sakura asked.

"No. Just when we cross the line... but we can't help it sometimes." Keiko smirked.

* * *

**Well that was a short chapter wasn't it.**

**Alright the next chapter will be a chapter in the past, I orignally planned to make it a three chapter part but I've decided against it and just make it one long chapter. It will further explain the reasons behind Sasuke's acceptance to stay in the village and his status as a civilian.**

**-Raidori**


	10. The Past

**Well here we go with the first official past chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Obito was laying down in the small crater that had fromed from the large battle. He took in shaky, shallow breaths, blood flowed from the open wounds across his body. He couldn't believe it! This boy... this one stupid boy! Had stopped everything... Madara had fallen apart signalling the death of Kabuto as well. Even with the Sharingan, Rinnegan and the Juubi... it wasn't enough!

"... Why...?" his voice was weak.

Naruto was unable to answer him, face down and unconcious. Obito tried to stand up only to cough as pain shot through his body and he crumpled back down.

"My... methods were fla...wed." he coughed. "But the end... would... have more than jus-kghk!-tified the means..."

He looked up to the moon, the prison for the great beast once more. He didn't know how they did it, but they did, the beast was sealed once more. He raised one hand as if to grasp the moon. His hand shook as his body continued to shut down.

"My world... would have been perfect... No sadness, no war... A world where no one would have to lose their loved ones." he whispered.

"A world where everyone was equal." Naruto had finally come to. "A world with no advancements, no challenge. Technology, medicine all would come to a halt."

"... What?" Obito asked.

"Don't you see? All the wars and death that this world has, it is all necessary. Without it some of the greatest advancements would not exist... without it, your plan would not exist." Naruto said.

Obito gasped at Naruto's words. "You are smarter... Than I would have thought."

His vision began blur and fade... his time was short. Fighting through the pain he used the last bit of his strength to prop himself up on his elbows.

"You... are strong Uzumaki Naruto... far stronger than I had imagined." a series of coughs broke his speech. "This alliance of yours... it will crumble and the world will be just the same!"

"You're probably right. But, we've survived worse... and one day true peace will reign." Naruto said.

Obito glared at the boy then fell back, dead. Naruto gave one last look at the Akatsuki mastermind, Uchiha Obito, and then turned away. His body was still sore from the battle, he had felt something... slip... during the fight. It became obvious that it was Kurama's seal. He could tell already, there was no danger but it seemed that his healing factor was diminished greatly. Small wounds that would usually vanish within seconds lingered for a bit longer.

* * *

"You were a fool to do what you did Orochimaru." Hashirama said.

He went through several handsigns before clapping his hands together. The four assembled ninja waited, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Kukuku... What's wrong? Forget how to attack?" Orochimaru mocked.

The dead Hokage did not respond. Suddenly large, thick branches sprouted from the ground trapping himself, Orochimaru and the other three Hokage in their deadly grip.

"...Now. Sasuke was it?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"You wish to know, what this village and its shinobi are." Hashirama said. "This village... created for the betterment of both Senju and Uchiha. The shinobi, trained and utilized for that very purpose. As the years progressed the roles changed, more people moved to the village. No longer was it a village of just shinobi... merchants, artisans, blacksmiths all manner of trade. They all came to the village to escape war and death, soon the shinobi were trained and utilized for the protection of the common people."

"You can skip the part about Madara and his attempted coup, I know all about that." Sasuke informed him.

The other three Hokage stood where they were rooted with stoic faces. They knew the outcome of this, regardless of what Sasuke wanted with them, after he got his answer Orochimaru would be crushed and they would vanish. The Sannin in question struggled against the wooden restraints.

"Then I don't need to explain the problem behind it. I would have given the role of Hokage to an Uchiha gladly, but they were too war like. The people that they were trained to protect would have been neglected... So, does that satisfy you?" Hashirama asked.

"This... Village and its shinobi... Created for the protection of the people who dwell within." Sasuke repeated. "I see, and that is why Itachi gave his all for the village."

"Yes, he truly believed in the role of the village and himself as its shinobi." Hashirama said.

"He chose to kill the entire clan over the possibility of the death of the common people..." Sasuke said.

Hashirama closed his hands into the serpent sign causing the wood that he had summoned to crush those it bound. Once again Orochimaru was dead, perhaps for good this time, no other curse seals to regenerate out of. The Hokage began to crumble away with the shared knowledge that Sasuke would still attempt to destroy the village.

"He was ordered to choose..." Sasuke muttered darkly. "... Either the people over the Uchiha... or the Uchiha over the people... And now I choose, the Uchiha."

Suigetsu and Jugo looked at eachother then back to Sasuke. Their leader turned around and began to walk out of the building.

"Come you two." he ordered.

"Where are we goin'?" Suigetsu asked.

"We will take the village down notch by notch. We'll start with removing the beast's head... we go after the Hokage." he informed them.

* * *

Naruto limped his way towards the makeshift camp that had been built several miles away from the battle. He collapsed just outside its border, guards and medics instantly swarmed him, one in particular shoved her way through.

"Naruto!" she cried.

"... Hey there Sakura-chan." he smiled.

She flipped him onto his back and rested his head in her lap. "You idiot... You need to be careful!"

"Heh... be careful against a guy with the Sharingan _and_ the Rinnegan?" he chuckled.

"Shut up." she smiled at him.

Her hands glowed in the soothing green chakra as she passed her hands over his chest. She started with the more severe wounds and then moved on to the minor ones.

"Someone clear a tent for Naruto... for the hero." she smiled.

Naruto blushed at the compliment. A random Jounin nodded and took off into the camp. Sakura moved her hands up to his neck, making sure there wasn't anything wrong with him.

"C'mon you, let's get you to a bed." she said and helped him up.

Slinging his arm around her shoulder she helped him towards the tent the Jounin led them to. She helped him into the bed and put the blanket over him.

"Will you tuck me in too?" he asked.

"I will punch you Naruto." she smirked.

"Where is he?!" a familiar voice yelled.

Naruto and Sakura looked at eachother and gulped. Ripping the flap from the tent in walked Tsunade, a few bandages covering her.

"There you are! You little brat!" she growled and stomped over to him.

Sakura tried to stand in the way only to be pushed to the side. Tsunade picked him up by his collar then crushed him in a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she cried.

Naruto yelled out in pain, she was crushing everything that was just healed!

"Tsunade-shisou! You're hurting Naruto! Please! Tsunade-shisou! You're breaking everything!" Sakura begged her master "Tsunade-shisou! Naruto's passed out! Naruto...!"

Tsunade took notice of Sakura's yelling and stopped her hugging. Looking at Naruto, his eyes white and his mouth hung open as his head fell back.

"Naruto!" she cried and hugged him again.

"Tsunade-shisou! Please stop!" Sakura begged.

The gathered Jounin and Chunin looked on in amusement. They had never seen the Hokage so emotional, this was one of those once in a lifetime things. After that rather comical scene and the reattachment of the tent's flap, Sakura had pushed everyone out so that Naruto could get some sleep.

_'You better get well soon you knucklehead.'_ Sakura thought.

Naruto was glad that he was alone now. Finally he could get some proper rest... but he still couldn't this feeling of foreboding.

* * *

"I don't get it. If we're going to destroy Konoha why are we walkin' away from it?" Suigetsu asked.

"I can feel it... The war is over, the allied forces are victorious." Sasuke said.

"Uh-huh okay?" Suigetsu said.

"They're weak from battle, they'll be packing up soon. While they're heading back to the village it will be the perfect time to strike." Sasuke explained.

Suigetsu looked towards Jugo, who shrugged in turn. They were already so many miles outside of Konoha and it didn't look like they would find anybody for a long time.

"What exactly is your plan here Sasuke?" he asked again. "I mean, there's no way the Hokage is just gonna be all alone."

"The Amaterasu will clear the way." Sasuke answered.

Suigetsu and Jugo shuddered at that. It wasn't the technique, or that he suggested it, no it was the way he said it. Sasuke was dark, they knew that, but his voice had a sick kind of glee in it.

"What about that other one?" Jugo asked. "Naruto?"

"He will try and stop me... and I will kill two birds with one stone." Sasuke said. "The Hokage and Konoha's pride and joy... We've talked enough, we move faster now."

Sasuke picked up the pace forcing Suigetsu and Jugo to as well. They couldn't help but look forward, past Sasuke's goal of destroying Konoha, then what? Would they continue to travel together? Would they turn on all of the other villages too? Or would they just pack it in go their seperate ways? They supposed those questions would be answered in the next few hours.

* * *

Naruto had finally woken up feeling fresh and ready to go. He got dressed back into his usual clothes and exited the tent, it would seem that the allied forces were also ready to go. He spotted Sakura and Kakashi rolling up a few tents before packing them onto other ninja.

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei!" he shouted towards them.

Both looked up and smiled at him, or at least he thinks Kakashi smiled at him.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted back.

He smiled and ran up to them, hands behind his head as if nothing had ever happened.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yep!" he gave her a thumbs up. "Never better!"

"That's good to hear, I was afraid I would have to carry you back to Konoha." Kakashi said.

"So that is what's going on!" he smiled. "We're really going back?!"

"Yeah, Tsunade-shisou wouldn't give me all the details. But something about new borders, trade lines and such once all the Kages are back to their respective villages." Sakura said.

"Oh... The camp looks empty already though..." Naruto trailed.

"Tsunade-sama and the bulk of Konoha are already gone." Kakashi explained. "We're only here because, well, we had to wait for you."

"Right... Ehehe. Sorry about that." Naruto grinned. "So, is Baa-chan already home?"

"Maybe, they took an odd route back to Konoha, a much longer route." Sakura said.

"Why? I mean, this is just my opinion, but I'd wanna be home as soon as possible." Naruto said.

His teammates shrugged and continued to help dismantle the camp. Naruto being up and moving again decided to pitch in too, he created a few shadow clones to speed up the process. In a matter of minutes the camp was stripped and the last Jounin sent off towards Tsunade. Kakashi and Sakura picked up their own bags before going over to Naruto.

"C'mon you." Sakura smiled. "It's time to go home."

"Yeah... but can we take to normal way?" he asked. "Surprise Baa-chan?"

"I see no harm in it." Kakashi said.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered and took off.

Sakura yelled at him to slow down and Kakashi shook his head. For some odd reason Naruto chose the ground over the trees for travel, maybe his legs were still sore? It didn't matter, the danger had passed, they could've walked backwards and blindfolded. Kakashi looked over at his student, his usual happy face was replaced with the serious lines of thinking.

"Naruto?" he looked over at the silver haired man. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just, you know, thinkin'... I'm aloud to do that ya know." Kakashi chuckled at his answer.

They continued on in silence, a comfortable silence, keeping watch for any allied stragglers. It wasn't until they spotted three figures in the distance did Naruto come to a stop.

"... I knew it." he said.

They stopped to look at Naruto then looked back towards the three figures. As they came closer their features became clear, the two in the back one with silver hair that fell almost to his shoulders, the other with orange hair that spiked up in a feral look. Finally the one leading the pack... Sasuke, Sharingan activated, looking for a fight.

"So, we find you first." Sasuke said as they came to a stop infront of Naruto. "I had hoped for Tsunade, but you'll do."

"... Sasuke-kun..." Sakura breathed out.

Naruto widened his stance. "Don't do this Sasuke."

"Suigetsu, Jugo. Take care of the other two." he ordered.

Sasuke jumped at Naruto with his sword drawn. The blonde barely had time to take out a kunai before Sasuke clashed with him. Naruto jumped away, he couldn't risk Kakashi and Sakura getting caught up in their fight, besides they had their own problems. Sasuke came at him again, sword in his right hand, Chidori charged in the left. As the blades met Sasuke shot his hand forward but Naruto caught him by the forearm and shot it straight up, he knew all about Sasuke's lightning manipulation. WIth both of their arms locked Naruto did the only thing he could think of, a swift headbutt.

* * *

Suigetsu and Jugo did as Sasuke commanded and attacked. Jugo going after Sakura and Suigetsu going after Kakashi, that was the last mistake either would make. Sakura was able to match Jugo's strength with her own and being more flexible she was able to get in his guard. Kakashi wasted no time in uncovering his Sharingan, he needed to at least try and help Naruto. Suigetsu attempted to take off Kakashi's head but the Jounin ducked and drove his fist towards the boy's chest.

"Dammit!" Kakashi growled as his hand became trapped in Suigetsu.

The silver haired youth smirked and brought a kunai up for another attack. Thinking quickly Kakashi charged up a Raikiri and took his hand back. Suigetsu yelled and fell to the ground as the lightning coursed through his body, he tried to run away only to have Kakashi block his path, he tried a different direction and found Kakashi there too. Going through the proper handsigns, Kakashi brought his hand to his mouth then blew out a large fireball. It was over as fast as it began, he looked over to Sakura. She was having trouble, it seemed her opponent was made of tougher stuff than his. No matter how many punches and kicks she gave him he just stood back up, Kakashi saw his chance and charged up another Raikiri. Sakura knew what to do and after another punch to the man's jaw she ducked, confused the man looked behind him and had a hole punched through him.

"Sloppy." Jugo coughed.

Kakashi retrieved his hand and helped Sakura up.

"Let's go." he said.

She nodded and took off with him.

* * *

In the short time that it took Kakashi and Sakura to finish off their enemies, Naruto and Sasuke had already torn the land apart. Naruto was breathing heavy and so was Sasuke. The Uchiha was covering his left eye and his whole body shook. Naruto activated his Kyuubi chakra cloak, although it seemed strained. Sasuke gritted his teeth and went through handsigns before lifting his head towards the sky. He shot out several flames shaped like dragons then jumped up to an elevated surface. The sky grew dark as thunder rolled in, Sasuke activated his Chidori and held his hand up.

"You should be grateful." Sasuke said. "You are the second to feel this power."

"It doesn't have to be this way Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him. "Just stop dammit! I can talk to Baa-chan! She can pull some strings, we can all be Team 7 again!"

_'Your words Naruto... They fall on deaf ears.'_ Kakashi thought.

"After you, there will be no one to stop me." Sasuke stated.

"Don't do it..." Naruto warned.

Sasuke brought his hand down. the area flashed blue causing Sakura and Kakashi to look away. When they looked back there was nothing but a smoldering crater. Naruto was nowhere to be found, no body, no jacket not even a scrap of cloth. Sasuke smirked, the largest obstacle in his way, gone reduced to nothing.

"Naru... to..." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke was about to turn and retreat, he needed to recover. When Naruto appeared infront of him.

"What?!" he growled.

"I warned you." Naruto said.

He grabbed the Sasuke's right arm to hold him in place and began to charge up his new technique. As his left hand held Sasuke's arm, his right hand began to glow with five medium sized Rasengans, one for each finger.

"Rasengan burst!" he shouted.

He threw his hand into Sasuke's gut and let go of his right arm. The force of the attack sent Sasuke flying into an expanse of trees. Taking a quick second to catch his breath, Naruto ran after Sasuke with Kakashi and Sakura following. Naruto found Sasuke crumpled to the ground with blood flowing from various wounds and his left arm bent unnaturally at different angles. Sasuke cracked one eye open before falling back unconcious, Naruto picked him up and started running back towards Konoha.

* * *

"Dammit! Where could they have gone?!" Sakura cried.

Her cries were answered when Naruto zipped past them with Sasuke on his back.

"Naruto wait!" she cried.

Kakashi looked at her, various emotions rose to the surface. Her love for Sasuke and her concern for Naruto, the next few hours could break her if the events didn't play out just right. They turned around to go after them and towards Konoha.

Naruto burst through the Hospital's doors yelling. "We need a doctor now!"

"Keep your voice down dammit!" Tsunade growled at him.

"Baa-chan!" he yelled again. "You gotta heal him!"

Tsunade glanced at the unconcious man on Naruto's back, spotting Sakura and Kakashi come in after him. She sighed and looked back into Naruto's eyes.

"I can't Naruto." she said.

"What?! You're the best medic ever! You-

"Let me rephrase that." Tsunade cut him off. "I won't heal him... he's an enemy of Konoha that has killed Danzo, and has tried to kill Sakura, Kakashi and yourself."

"I don't care!" he yelled again.

They looked into eachother's eyes, Tsunade holding the calm expected of the Hokage. Naruto's eyes filled with defiance, demanding her to help. Tsunade sighed again and looked towards Kakashi and Sakura, as usual Kakashi was impossible to read. Sakura, tears began to fill her eyes... in a moment of weakness she took Sasuke off of Naruto's back and onto a stretcher. She put fingers to her mouth and let out a sharp whistle, several ANBU agents came in from nowhere.

"You will escort me to the ER and stay within." Tsunade explained.

The ANBU members nodded and followed Tsunade to the ER. Sakura tried to go inside to help only to have Tsunade stop her.

"Not you Sakura. Look at you! You're too emotional, you're in no condition to help." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura backed off and nodded as she watched to door close. A warm hand on her shoulder brought her attention to Naruto.

"Sorry, I didn't think I would mess him up that bad." he apologized.

Sakura shook her head and leaned against Naruto. "It's fine... Tsunade-shisou will heal him, everything will be fine."

* * *

An hour had passed since Naruto demanded that she heal Sasuke. He was stable now, nothing to worry about. Still, Tsunade scowled, something was wrong.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade shook Sasuke awake, not bothering to be gentle. He cracked his eyes up at her, surprise nowhere to be found in his gaze.

"Activate your Sharingan." she ordered.

Everyone went on guard as Sasuke pumped chakra toward his eyes. A brief flicker of red and black before he yelled and covered his eyes.

_'Just as I thought.'_ Tsunade thought.

"All of you stay in here, make sure he doesn't go anywhere." she ordered.

They all nodded and watched as she exited the ER. Outside Sakura stood from a chair she was sitting in and ran up to Tsunade with Naruto behind her.

"Is Sasuke-kun okay?!" she asked.

Tsunade sighed and looked at Naruto. "I need to ask, did you use your Rasenshuriken on Sasuke?"

"No! Well, once- but! It was to stop this weird jutsu he used." Naruto explained.

"So you never actually hit him with it?" Tsunade asked.

"No! Of course not!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay calm down." she told him.

"Why?! What's wrong with him?!" he demanded.

"His chakra system." Tsunade said. "It's so destroyed I can't heal it."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

She grabbed a blank chart and flipped the paper over to the blank side. Using the pencil connected to it she drew a circle with small arrows in it.

"This is a person's chakra flow undisrupted." she began and the two teenagers nodded.

She drew another one only this time half the arrows faced the other way. "And this is someone who is caught in a Genjutsu or a damaged chakra system. Easy to fix, just takes some time."

Again they nodded. The third figure she drew was a circle with an uncountable amount of arrows inside. "This is Sasuke's system. I have no idea where to start, it's so destroyed no one I know could heal it."

"Wait!" Naruto said. "I didn't use the Rasenshuriken on him but... I used a new Rasengan type I had been tweaking with. I had five of them in one hand, small ones, but I had to use my Kyuubi cloak to do it could that have..."

"Did you use the Kyuubi's actual chakra to form them?" Tsunade asked, this could be the reason.

"No! I just needed the boost to make it work. All the Rasengans were made from my own chakra." Naruto explained.

"That would explain the odd damage on his abdomen... but if it was your chakra... that wasn't it." she said. "He will never be able to mould chakra again... his ninja days are done."

Sakura started to cry, he was okay! But... his ninja days were done? Who knows what that would do to him.

"Does he still have the Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

Both women looked at him. "What?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke, above everything wanted to kill his brother and restore his clan. Without the Sharingan there is no Uchiha clan, so I ask again, does he still have it?" he asked.

"Yes, he is unable to use it in his condition, but his genes still carry the code for it. He could pass it on to his children, and his children would pass it and so on." Tsunade explained.

Naruto nodded, at least some good news came from this.

"In his condition he is not a threat to us, so I will not have him executed or throw him in prison... for very long. After a year, you better be grateful you brat, I will place him under ANBU watch. Should he attack anyone..." Tsunade said. "You two may go in and see him if you want."

They both nodded at the silent warning and watched as she walked off. Sakura started to shake as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto." she sobbed. "I wanted to be strong, didn't want to cry but-

"It's okay... I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't think that- that he would be damaged so bad."

"... I have to do something for him." she whispered.

She took another step towards the door and stopped.

"I'm so sorry Naruto... I should be hugging you, thanking you! Kissing you! But I-

"I know. You can invest the time Baa-chan can't... and old feelings die hard. You do what you need to Sakura-chan, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." he told her and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Thank you, Naruto." she said.

She heard him walk away. She gulped and opened the door to Sasuke's room. Various ANBU stood along the walls watching Sasuke ready to move in if he attacked. She walked towards the bed he was in and looked down, his eyes were open but he was looking away.

"Saskue-kun?" she asked.

"So strong... he's so strong." he said. "... When did he get so strong?"

"... He's always been strong." she smiled. "You just never wanted to admit it."

Sasuke looked up at the cieling and sighed. "I can't even activate my Sharingan..."

She put a hesitant hand on his shoulder and he looked over at her. She smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to fix it... I promise." she told him.

* * *

The days bled into weeks, the weeks quickly bled into months. Finally a year later, a year of hard labor in Konoha's prison, he was out. Sasuke's orignal mind set of waiting for Sakura to heal him then attack was erased from his mind. In its place was at first anger, then sadness followed by reluctant acceptness and then finally true acceptance. He was here for good, even if Sakura was able to heal him it didn't matter, he hadn't trained once since leaving the Hospital. It had nothing to do with that he couldn't mould chakra or that he was under constant ANBU surveillance. No it was a simple fact, Naruto had beaten him once, and with all of his training he could do it again.

If he was going to be stuck here he would make the most of it. He begged Tsunade for his home back, and surprisingly she agreed. He attempted to reconnect with everyone, that hit a deadend quickly. Only Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were willing to be around him. Speaking of Sakura, she was running towards him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she smiled at him.

"Sakura." he said.

"C'mon! You'll have dinner at my house tonight!" she beamed.

"Um-

"It's fine I promise! My parents are okay with it!" she said.

He nodded, there was no point in arguing. One way or another she would get him to her house for dinner. Besides, she had been melting her brain with all the research she had been doing, there was really no reason he couldn't enjoy a meal with her. He put an arm around her shoulders and let her lead him to her house. The meal was nice, no awkwardness or angry stares that he became accustomed to.

"Excuse me, Haruno-san. But where is your bathroom?" he asked.

Sakura's mother directed him down the hall. None of them heard anything else so they started cleaning up. Once they were done cleaning they figured Sasuke slipped out, so her parents went to bed while she stayed up to do some research. Of course what they didn't know was that Sasuke had stayed. After he was let out of the Hospital he would have random episodes of nausea and headaches, he was worried at first so he went to Tsunade. She ran a simple test, it was backlash from his Sharingan, other than an annoyance there was no real danger so he took care of it when it came around. He exited the bathroom to find the dining room deserted, he must have been in there longer than he thought. That's when he heard a soft voice coming from upstairs.

"Maybe if I try to- No, no that wouldn't work. Perhaps-

"Sakura." he said.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! I thought you left already." she said surprised

"Put the book down Sakura." he ordered

"What?! But I'm not even close to helping your problem." she told him

"You've been reading too long." he whispered

He pulled the book from her hands then helped her up.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Be quiet for once." he ordered

He kissed her after that, her first kiss, their first kiss. Sakura was surprised to say the least, but that was quickly taken over by bliss. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

* * *

**And there you have it, the first chapter about the past, the next one should be soon and that one will focus mainly on Naruto and Hinata with a bit of sweetness thrown in too. The next chapter will be a normal chapter though so don't worry.**

**The reason I killed off Jugo and Suigetsu so fast was simply because I never really liked them, and trying to come up with a reason of where they are or what they're doing in the current time of this story was starting to get annoying.**

**-Raidori**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright time for the real chapter 10 and to all of you wondering about Naruto's other two women, they will be named in the next few chapters so you can all either stop your wondering and wait, or continue to guess your choice.**

**Discaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Team 3 were on their way back towards Konoha and Naruto's cheery mood had dissolved into another depression. They were already two days late going back... the Kumo courier had taken his sweet time. While Sakura didn't particularly enjoy running late she was glad it wasn't her fault. That was the last thing she needed, her first official mission after nine years and she causes it to run late, that would look good on her record. She adjusted her backpack and stepped up to Naruto, falling in step beside him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." he said.

"Does it have to do with-

He fixed her with a glare and she shut up. This wasn't the same depression from back in Konoha, this was an angry depression. She slowed her steps to fall in beside Keiko and Hitomi again, the two girls found the best way to avoid Naruto's wrath was to mimick his mood. Sakura sighed and decided to join the club, better to act depressed than invoke Naruto's anger. She still had her thoughts about Naruto's mood, it just had to do with something about his past relations.

"Pst! Sakura-san." Keiko whispered.

Sakura looked down at the girl. "Stop thinking, Naruto-sensei can sense it."

"I'll think if I want!" Sakura huffed.

"Then don't think about me." Naruto ordered.

"Why are you being such a-

"Don't finish that sentence Sakura... I don't want to get into this again." he said.

Sakura shut her mouth, he made a good arguement. Nodding to herself she stepped up to Naruto again, he looked down at her and she smiled.

"What are you-

"No talking." she smiled. "Just thought it would be nice to walk with you."

"Oh! Alright then." he said.

Sakura chuckled and shook her head, oh Naruto. Keiko and Hitomi cocked their heads to the side, this was weird. One minute Naruto is walking with his shoulders slumped the next, well, that. They had never thought of that! He needed a little company... with someone his own age.

"Is this going to be another awkward trip back to Konoha Keiko?" Hitomi asked.

"Maybe... or maybe Sakura-san will snap Naruto-sensei out of his funk by the time we make camp." Keiko answered, hopeful.

Hitomi nodded and looked forward again. Naruto's mood had lightened somewhat, he was still depressed that much was obvious, but the air just felt lighter. Their trip was still blanketed by silence but it wasn't as awkward as earlier.

* * *

"What is their location?" a man asked.

"They're five miles from the ambush spot Naoko-san." another informed.

"Prepare the men, we move in ten." Naoko said.

"Yessir!" the man nodded.

Naoko pulled out a picture of his family and sighed. He focused on his brother before folding the picture back into his shirt. One way or another, this stupid family honor deal would end today. He readjusted his sword and turned around to face his men. They all had flicked up their hoods, ready to go, he nodded and put his own up.

"We move." he ordered.

He jumped off into the trees with his five men following after him.

_'Please forgive me Naruto-san... I will do my best to keep this one on one.'_ Naoko thought.

* * *

"Huh? I know this place." Naruto said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Ero-sennin and I stayed here a lot... for obvious reasons." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded, they weren't very far from Yugakure... perfect place for the old man's _research_.

"Up there." he pointed out a plateau. "Is nice and cool, its got a lake too."

"Wow." Sakura said.

"Yeah... We'll set camp there." he smiled.

"Really?!" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, a nice re-

He stopped mid sentence and looked foward with his eyes narrowed. He held out his arm to stop the three Kunoichi.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

She looked forward and saw six men blocking their path. They all wore cloaks with hoods obstructing the view of their faces. The man infront of the group wore a black cloak with red lining and a simple zanbato strapped to his back. He was the obvious leader, the other five behind him wore red cloaks with black lining, not a unique weapon among them.

"Hello Naruto-san, we've been expecting you." the leader said.

"Is that so?" Naruto said.

"Allow me to introduce myself." the man said and pulled down his hood.

There was nothing impressive about him. Simple black hair in a windswept style, dark onyx eyes and pale skin. A small smirk played on his lips as he continued to stare down Naruto. A Kiri headband with a red cloth sat on his forehead with the symbol slashed out

"You may call me Senzai Naoko." he said.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid we've been sent here to kill you." Naoko explained.

In a flash Naruto had dropped his backpack and took out his tri kunai. Naoko was on him in a flash swinging his large sword horizontally towards him. Naruto brought his kunai up just in time to stop the blade from slicing him in two but the impact sent him flying into the surrounding forest. Naoko was hot on his trail leaving Keiko, Hitomi and Sakura with the other five men.

"Get ready girls." one man smirked.

They all pulled down their hoods showing average faces. Nothing note worthy other than the red clothed Kiri headbands, slashed through the middle.

* * *

Naruto jumped away from another slash from Naoko. He came to a stop at a lake nestled in the woods.

_'Dammit, he led me here.'_ Naruto thought.

He knew enough about your average Kiri shinobi, if you were caught anywhere near water while fighting them, it was bad news. He looked back up to see Naoko standing on a tree branch, zanbato resting on his shoulder, bored expression on his face.

"You don't really seem to be into this." Naruto said.

"I have nothing against you Naruto-san." Naoko began. "I respect you."

"Then why?" he asked.

"You killed my brother... eight years ago I think. My family honor demands I take justice, or die by your hand." Naoko explained.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." Naruto observed.

"I was never close with my brother... but honor is honor." Naoko sighed. "Personally, I see his death as good riddance."

"What was up with those five other guys?" Naruto asked.

"We are the Blood Mist, a group dedicated to your death." Naoko said.

_'Another one? Sheesh aren't I popular.'_ Naruto thought.

"So what? You guys trying to be Akatsuki?" he asked.

"No, we're only after you." Naoko said.

"You're very forthright about all this." Naruto said.

Naoko closed his eyes and let out a deep chuckle. "There is no need for secrets. This battle will end one of two ways, your death... or the more likely scenario my death. So if there's anything else you wish to know ask me."

Naruto nodded. "Three women in my life have been taken from me, it seemed like a coincidence at first. But then I gave it thought, they all died on the same day, years apart... a year after they said they loved me."

"Yes, we are the ones responsible." Naoko answered. "I had no part in any of them, but I will not give you the names... I'm sorry for your loss Naruto-san."

Naruto sighed. "No point in delaying this further."

"Agreed." Naoko said.

* * *

Sakura ducked under a kunai and tried to punch her attacker. He smirked and jumped out of the way before throwing several shuriken at her. She rolled out of the way and ran to help Hitomi who was in a deadlock with another one of the ninja. Both had their kunai locked together and were trying to push the other away, Hitomi having obvious trouble, while her attacker seemed pissed. Sakura threw a punch at the man attacking Hitomi, he ducked only to be kicked in the face by Hitomi. The two Kunoichi smiled at eachother.

"Hate to break up your little friend-fest! But I could use some help over here!" Keiko demanded.

They looked towards Hitomi's sister who was fending off two of the attackers at once. Sakura and Hitomi nodded at eachother and ran over to join the fray.

* * *

**I will try to make the next chapter a bit longer, I hope you're all ready to see some kick ass Naruto.**

**-Raidori**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright lets see if I can write some decent action shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura growled as she ducked under another kunai slash. She got up quicker this time and threw a chakra enhanced punch straight at the man's neck. He jumped away at the last second, heading towards the cliff face to the side of the trail. Sakura smirked and went through handsigns, activating the jutsu, large spikes of earth erupted from the cliff face. The man turned around and jumped off one of the spikes higher into the air.

'Gotcha!' Sakura thought.

Pumping chakra into her legs she jumped much higher than the man and came down with her leg locked in for a kick. He looked up to be met with Sakura's shin which sent him crashing back into the ground. Sakura grabbed her ankles and put her legs behind her back, making it so she followed the man with her knees extended. She felt his chest collapse when she connected, she pushed off of him and watched to make sure he hadn't used a substitution or clone. When the body didn't dissappear or explode in anyway she turned around to aid Keiko and Hitomi.

The two girls were back to back trying to hold off the other four men. A retreating slash from one of the attackers gave Keiko the room she needed as she started her own handsigns.

_'Katon: Hibashiri!'_ Keiko thought as she ended on the tiger seal.

She blew out a stream of fire that surrounded two of the attackers. The ring of fire quickly closed in on its targets, at the last minute they jumped out of the ring. Hitomi quickly went through a few handsigns before shooting her own jutsu at the men who had jumped. A bullet of water shot out of her mouth towards the men, who quickly went through their own handsigns and shot the same jutsu out. The water jutsus cancelled eachother returning the situation back to the original stalemate.

"... This is getting us nowhere." Keiko said. "You ready Hitomi?"

"Yeah!" Hitomi cheered.

They took out their tantos, Keiko's in the right hand, Hitomi's in the left hand. They stood back to back with their free arms extended and hands intertwined. Thinking nothing of the odd stance the girls took, the four men attacked again. Keiko smirked as she swung her arm out and her sister with it. Hitomi slashed at the nearest man catching him in the chest and flipped her sister over her back to attack again. Keiko tried an axe kick but the man blocked, Hitomi took advantage of the opening and tried to get a stab in. Another of the attackers saw the attack and intercepted with a kunai. Keiko made herself drop onto the man's head feet first while Hitomi rolled over her back to attack the first man again.

_'Whoa.'_ Sakura thought.

It seemed that jutsu weren't the only things they combined. Keiko and Hitomi continued with their odd double attacks driving their attackers back. Sakura saw her chance and slid in trying to trip one of the men. He saw it and jumped into the air, Keiko smirked and launched her sister up too. Hitomi used the momentum to throw her sister even faster into the man. He tried to make handsigns but was too slow as Keiko plunged her tanto into his gut before slicing up and out. Just for safety she also shot out a large fireball burning the man to nothing, she caught her sister's hand just before she hit the ground.

"Alright..." one of the three remaining men growled. "Play time is over!"

* * *

Naruto jumped back as Naoko's large blade crashed back into the earth. Going through a few handsigns, Naruto conjured up a blade of wind and launched it at Naoko. Naoko closed his eyes and brought his blade up in an attempt to lessen the damage. While his eyes were closed Naruto threw his Hiraishin kunai into a tree just behind Naoko, and teleported just as the jutsu finished.

_'I would expect no less from Naruto-san.'_ Naoko thought.

When he opened his eyes again he was shocked to find Naruto gone. He looked left and right then up, his eyes widened as he looked behind him. Naruto let go with a roundhouse kick which caught Naoko's left cheek and made him stagger back. Naruto took advantage of the opening by stabbing him in the left thigh and sliced through his cloak across his chest, his third strike was blocked at the last second. Naoko kicked him away and jumped away onto solid ground.

"I'm sorry about this Naruto-san." Naoko said. "But I cannot hold back."

His hands were a blur as he went through the proper handsigns. Naruto was able to catch a few, and already this jutsu seemed familiar. Naoko's hands stopped on the bird seal and he looked back up at Naruto.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!" Naoko shouted.

As the large dragon took form Naruto threw his kunai into Naoko's shoulder and activated the seal just before the dragon attacked.

"Too slow." Naruto told him.

Naoko smirked and grabbed Naruto's arm, trapping him. With his free hand Naoko picked up his sword and swung for a close ranged finish. Naruto grabbed Naoko's fist to stop the blade from bisecting him but struggled under the weight of the blade.

"Heavy isn't it?" Naoko chuckled.

Naruto growled and with his hand holding the kunai twisted it further into Naoko's shoulder. The dark haired man grunted in pain and let go of Naruto's arm, which gave him the opportunity to kick him away. When Naoko was stable on his feet again his hands were a blur for another jutsu. This time he finished on the ram sign.

_'Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu!'_ Naoko thought.

Naruto waited for something to happen, at first it seemed like the jutsu was a dud. He quickly whipped around when he heard the sound of rushing water. A large shark formed from water was rushing straight towards him, he grunted and jumped in the air over it. Naoko smirked as he jumped after Naruto with his sword pulled back for a powerful strike. Naruto created a shadow clone and used it to throw himself towards Naoko with his kunai ready to strike. Naruto got Naoko between the eyes but he quickly dissolved into water, the destruction of his shadow clone alerted him to Naoko who was behind him now. He held up his kunai just in time to block the attack that would have surely killed him.

_'Dammit! He's faster than I would have thought!'_ Naruto thought.

The impact of the strike sent him crashing into the water. He opened his eyes to see Naoko standing on the surface waiting.

_'Its hard to get a solid strike with that blade of his... I need to catch him off guard.'_ Naruto thought.

He put his fingers into the signature cross shape, and summoned four shadow clones. The clones nodded and took off towards Naoko while he took out as many shuriken as he could hold. When he felt his clones vanish he let the shuriken fly and manipulated some wind around them, then started to go through handsigns. The sound of metal on metal traveled through the water, it would seem that Noako deflected the projectiles. He stopped on the tiger seal.

_'Your favorite jutsu... Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!'_ Naruto thought.

He shot a massive orb of roaring fire from his lips and towards Naoko. The Blood Mist member couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Naruto shot through the water and stopped at the shore of the lake looking around for Naoko.

"Not bad Naruto-san." Naoko said as he emerged from the water.

There were painful looking burns on his right arm and shoulder as his cloak had burned from those areas. He reached up with his left hand and ripped the rest of his cloak off revealing him to have no shirt and basic black pants. He rolled his right shoulder before popping his neck. He gripped his sword and brought it to his side.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no jutsu!" he shouted.

He swung his sword forward sending several blades towards Naruto. The blonde Jounin quickly jumped to a tree off to the side and began the signs to another jutsu. Naoko smirked as he swung his sword towards Naruto again.

_'Dammit! Okay two can play at this game!'_ Naruto thought.

He stopped his handsigns and charged up his own wind blade jutsu and launched it towards Naoko's. The two wind jutsu cancelled eachother and caused the water to whip up violently. Naoko sliced through a wave and continued to run at Naruto.

* * *

Sakura rolled under a punch and pulled the sisters out of the way of a kunai volley. These three remaining enemies weren't holding anything back, it was a miracle the three Kunoichi weren't dead yet. Sakura applied some healing chakra to the nasty cuts on Keiko and Hitomi.

"These guys are strong." Hitomi panted out.

"We could try our cover tactic." Keiko suggested.

"What if we fail?" Hitomi asked. "I don't have enough chakra for another one."

"Yeah me neither." Keiko said.

Sakura reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out a couple of soldier pills.

"Here." she handed the girls the pills. "They're not as effective as the usual ones, but they should do the trick."

They nodded and popped the pills into their mouths. Sakura was right, they could feel their chakra come back but by only so much.

_'Okay let's see if I remember this.'_ Keiko thought.

She stopped for a second to feel the wind direction. Perfect they were upwind, she placed a flint in her teeth and started the handsigns.

_'Snake, rat, snake... uh- Tiger!'_ Keiko thought.

She took a deepbreath in through her nose and blew out a large cloud of gunpowder. It seemed harmless, just an attempt at a smokescreen. Just before she could make a spark with the flint all three Blood Mist members jumped out of the dangerous cloud. Hitomi saw her chance and used all of her chakra for one last water bullet, she took careful aim at the furtherst member and let it fly. The Blood Mist member smirked when he saw the water bullet fly towards him, putting his hands in the proper stance he used a simple water clone to take the attack.

"Dammit!" Hitomi cursed.

Sakura jumped high into the air and tried to knock at least one of the enemies back into the cloud of gunpowder. One of them grabbed her shin and threw her back to the ground, hard. She landed on all fours then grunted when she felt someone stomp on her back. The weight dissappeared from her back and then she felt an intense pain in her side as she flew back towards Keiko and Hitomi.

"Sakura-san!" they both cried.

_'This isn't good.'_ Sakura thought.

She charged chakra in her fist and punched the ground causing it fall away, making a gap that seperated the two groups.

"Hah! You think that will save you?!" one of them mocked.

The group of three jumped over the gap, and Sakura smirked. Hitomi let go of a barrage of kunai with short explosive tags on them. They stopped just short of the enemies, exploding harmlessly.

"Can't even attack properly anymore!" another barked.

Keiko, using the smoke of the explosions, thew her own set of kunai at the men. They heard a few hit their mark and got to see the reward as all three men landed in front of them. The lead one had three small cuts in his robe and on his face. The other two were pulling kunai out of their arms and legs.

* * *

Naruto ducked under another slash of Naoko's zanbato and tried cutting out the man's shins. Naoko jumped up and brought his sword down again, Naruto rolled out of the way and kicked him in his injured shoulder. Naoko hissed in pain and jumped back.

"You're even faster than I was told, Naruto-san." Naoko smirked.

Naruto readjusted his grip on his kunai and waited for the next attack. Naoko pumped chakra into his arms and let go with a powerful swing. The wind it made caused a large wave to crash over Naruto obscuring his vision. When he looked back up from the water Naoko was gone. He remained calm, no good came from panicking, left, right, down and up, he was nowhere. Then it struck him, behind! The sound of running footsteps alerted him and he did a backflip over Naoko. The dark haired man skidded to a halt and swung his blade in an arc. Naruto easily side stepped the blade and charged Naoko with his kunai poised to strike. He punctured Naoko's already injured shoulder and tried to end it quickly with a slash to the throat.

Naoko jumped back just before Naruto's kunai met his throat and started up more handsigns. A simple three handsigns caused a wave of water to raise up and shoot forward, it was too tall and too wide to evade, he could have tried the Hiraishin but Naoko was probably expecting that. A last second decision had Naruto going through the handsigns for another fireball jutsu. He shot the flame in a perfect area to halt the crushing wave, but causing a thick layer of steam to cover the area. The distinct sound of footsteps on water had him look to the left and throw several shuriken. When he heard the projectiles either hit tree trunks or the dirt he decided to run out of the annoying cover.

_'Dammit, where'd he go?'_ Naruto thought.

There was no sign of the man anywhere, no footprints, no blood trail, no nothing! He quickly ducked under another attempted strike by Naoko and brought his kunai up into the man's chest. Naoko exploded with a rush of water, Naruto quickly turned to his left and stabbed Naoko again, this time however, he exploded into the usual white smoke of normal clones. Naruto quickly looked up to see Naoko right above him, there was no time to throw his kunai for the Hiraishin, or dodge.

Naruto tried to bring his kunai up to block Naoko's strike but he was too late. The large blade came down through the metal of his headband and cut through his eye. Naruto's head shot down as he slid away, he brought his hand up to cover his left eye. He felt the blood drip down his hand and arm, he could already feel Kurama trying to heal him. Naruto gritted his teeth and cursed himself, he was sloppy. Fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book, a clone cover tactic, oh he would beat himself up about this later.

_'Focus Naruto!'_ he told himself.

He looked back up at Naoko and growled. Again Naruto threw his kunai at the man, Naoko chuckled and deflected the attack. Naruto activated his seal and attacked again, Naoko tried to jump away but Naruto grabbed him by the leg and threw him onto dry land. He jumped high into the air and came down with his leg extended. Naoko gasped as the wind was knocked out of him by Naruto.

* * *

**Alright there we go, the next chapter will be the end of the two battles, again I'm not sure how good or bad those action bits were. I tried...**

**-Raidori**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, and something I should probably clear up. While Naruto is strong, there are stronger ninja out there. And as stated in my little issue earlier, I don't like super Naruto, there's no challenge in it. The reasons he doesn't go into Sage or Bijuu mode will be explained in a bit.**

**One more thing, as said in my issue, Naruto must rely on his kunai for the Hiraishin, no seal placement for him.**

**Anyway, this chapter will contain some more action, and a hint to the next two major battles Naruto will have in the story, or at least in the normal time frame of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto kicked Naoko down into the water and quickly followed him. He looked around but Naoko was nowhere to be found. The sky had turned dark making it almost impossible to see under the water. When an odd pull of the water made him turn around, he saw Naoko with his hands in the bird seal again. Another water dragon took form, he tried to kick his way out of the water but the dragon was faster. As the jutsu hit him full force he was shot out of the water then felt a chakra infused whip of water wrap around his leg before it flung him back down.

_'Dammit!'_ Naruto cursed with his eyes closed.

When he opened them again Naoko was right above him going through more handsigns. Not wanting to get hit with more powerful water jutsu, Naruto started up his own handsigns, first the fireball jutsu closely followed by a wind blade. The impact of the two jutsu sent Naoko flying out of the water.

_'That should do it.'_ Naruto thought.

He quickly kicked his way to the surface of the lake and stood up. Taking a good long look around, he spotted Naoko. Bloodied and burnt floating face up on the water, he was finished. Naruto turned around ready to go lend aid to his Kunoichi.

"W-wait!" Naoko rasped out.

He was still alive? Naruto turned back around, Naoko was on one knee with one hand holding his sword which was under the water. He was breathing heavy, struggled breaths as blood ran from his mouth.

"It's over Naoko, limp away before I finish it." Naruto told him.

"Y-you ca... can't le-leave me like t-knng!-this!" Naoko wheezed.

"I have nothing against you Naoko. You seem a good man, but locked in by your family's honor. I saw it in your eyes, you truly did feel sympathy at my loss." Naruto said.

"My family honor demands that I take revenge or die by your hands!" Naoko growled.

Naruto walked up to the defeated man and looked down at him. Naoko tried another slash of his blade only to have Naruto grab his forearm. He put his blade to Naoko's throat.

"I am honored to be killed by you Naruto-san." he smiled.

"You're not making this easy Naoko." Naruto said.

"B-before you kill me... I have information that may help you." he rasped. "I gave an oath of loyalty to my leader, I cannot give you his name."

"Loyalty? From a ninja?" Naruto asked.

Naoko smirked at him. "I am a man of my word... I have made no such oath to the other one."

"Other one?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Oshiro Ryuu... a demon in human form." he said.

"Never heard of him." Naruto said.

"That... is the _point_! He is one of the most powerful ninja I have ever seen! Not the most well known." he explained. "His Kenjutsu skills... you would be wise to avoid his sword arm. Beware his lightning jutsu... and his Sharingan, the right eye."

A coughing fit stopped Naoko's speech. He coughed up a fair amount of blood before continuing.

"Our leader and Ryuu... they are the ones responsible for the death of your three. Ryuu uses a Genjutsu with his Sharingan, and our leader finishes them off." Naoko said.

"What is their issue with me?" Naruto asked.

"Again I'm sorry, I cannot tell you... of my leader. Ryuu though, he has nothing against you, he just wants to see who is stronger. The demon in human form, or the human who holds a demon. He, much like myself, joined the Blood Mist because he knew it was his best chance to get after you." Naoko answered. "He feels no regret at taking the lives of those close to you, he hopes it will make you stronger... angrier."

"How can you know what he feels?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I was with them for the last woman... that one from Suna... I'm afraid I never got her name." Naoko rasped. "I did not help, I was but an observer. Ryuu blocked her path, and in that split second of surprise, well you know that moment better than anyone right Naruto-san?"

"Why tell me all this?" Naruto asked.

"Because they will be coming after you in earnest now. Our leader has taken notice of your lack of romance in the last couple of years... he will send another team soon. Should they fail too, he will send Ryuu."

"Then himself." Naruto finished.

"Yes..." Naoko rasped.

"Thank you, Naoko." he said.

Naoko smiled when he felt Naruto's kunai slide across his throat. Naruto let the body drop into the water, he let out a sigh and dragged the corpse back onto dry land. No need to contaminate the water. He turned back towards where he hoped his team was and took off.

* * *

Sakura, Keiko and Hitomi all stood on shaky legs. They were finished, barely enough chakra between the three of them to use a simple transformation technique. Sakura looked behind her to the other two exhausted Kunoichi, she nodded to herself. She took a couple step backs to stand beside the two girls.

"We need to run." she told them.

They both nodded in agreement, there was nothing more they could do. Sakura focused whatever chakra she could spare in her leg. A good stomp would break the earth away and kick up a considerable amount of dust. It wasn't a good plan but it was all she had. No smoke bombs, flash bombs or explosive tags to provide a better cover. She raised her leg up and there was a flash across the ground, she brought her foot down. The earth shook and crumbled away.

"Go!" Sakura ordered.

The two younger ninja turned around with Sakura right behind her. Keiko and Hitomi made it halfway up the trail, Sakura was three steps behind them when her ankle buckled under her. She fell face first into the dirt with a hard thud.

_'I... tripped?!'_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura-san!" both girls cried out.

None of them noticed one of the Blood Mist members drop a length of ninja wire.

_'I tripped... I fucking **tripped**?!'_ Sakura thought.

The three members of the Blood Mist jumped over the gap that Sakura had made and casually walked over to the downed Kunoichi. The lead one stepped up to her, a wicked grin split his face. He reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out one of the small blades.

"Number eighty-three." he chuckled.

He raised the kunai high above his head a sick gleam in his eye as he did so. Sakura tried to stand but when she had fallen her ankle took all of her weight, she couldn't crawl away and the girls were too far away. She refused to die cowering like a scared little girl. She turned her head around to look the man in the eyes.

"She's fiesty man." another chuckled.

"Yeah, they all die the same though." the one with the kunai laughed.

He fanned his fingers out and back to the kunai handle. He tensed up his arm and started to bring the blade down. Even with her resolve not to cower, she couldn't help but flinch. When nothing happened she cracked her eyes open and looked up at the man again. He still had a grip his kunai and with a shaky hand lightly touched the kunai lodged into his neck.

_'That looks like Naruto's'_ Sakura thought.

He tried to attack Sakura again, his dying act as it were. He never got close with his own blade. Out of what seemed to be nowhere, Naruto came flying in with a kick.

"Naruto-sensei!" the girls cheered.

In one swift motion he retrieved the kunai from the man's neck, did a small spin, and landed with his weapon at the ready.

"Are you okay Sakura?" he asked without bothering to look at her.

"Y... yeah... Thank you." she answered.

A slight nod of his head in conformation. The knot of his headband came loose and the accessory fell to the ground. The three Kunoichi glanced at it and gasped a large jagged gash ran through the left of it and the cloth near the bottom of the metal plate was dark with blood. They all had the same thought, how bad was his eye? Naruto loosened his grip on the kunai and tossed it as fast as he could. He reached into his kunai pouch and gripped a normal one before activating the seal. His first kunai landed in the throat of the Blood Mist member on the right, as Naruto came back into view he threw his normal kunai into the temple of the other Blood Mist member. Taking his Hiraishin kunai out of the man's neck he walked back over to his headband. After that he walked over to Sakura and helped her up, she winced and fell back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My ankle... it's hurt real bad." she answered. "I don't have the chakra to heal it right now."

He nodded and picked her up bridal style causing her to blush. Making sure she was secure in his arms he walked over to Keiko and Hitomi. He looked them over, a few cuts and bruises with obvious physical and chakra exhaustion but all in all they were okay. He sighed a breath of relief.

"Do either of you have my backpack?" he asked.

They gulped and pointed at the large gaps in the trail. He sighed and looked back towards them.

"Really?"

They looked away and scratched their cheeks. He put Sakura down before jumping into the large gaps to retrieve his backpack. Keiko and Hitomi crouched down on either side of Sakura.

"Are you okay Sakura-san?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, a few bumps and bruises. Once I've got some chakra back I'll get to work healing." she said.

"Don't strain yourself Sakura-san." Keiko said.

She smiled and waved the young woman off. She put up a happy front, they were alive! A possibility she thought was out the window, inside however she was going ballistic. Even now at twenty-five she needed Naruto to save her, because. She. Tripped?!

Naruto finally came back up with his backpack, and their's too. He let out a short breath through his nose and tossed the other packs to the respective owner. Sakura didn't have time to put her's on when Naruto placed it in her lap and picked her up. Her blush deepened when she felt him hold her closer.

"Alright, lets get outta here." he said.

* * *

**Next chapter will have a sweet little NaruSaku moment, then chapter 14 will be the NaruHina past chapter.**

**It will also mention Sakura falling a few times. We know that she was tripped, but she still thinks that she tripped herself.**

**-Raidori**


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright here we go chapter 13 whoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto had been leading them through a maze of trees for close to an hour now. Keiko and Hitomi walked right behind him while Sakura stayed in his arms. She had snaked her arms around his neck and pulled closer to his chest. She felt him readjust his hands under her and blushed when a hand brushed against her rear. There was nothing sexual or suggestive about it, just a natural reaction from her.

"How much farther, Naruto-sensei?" Hitomi asked.

"Not far now." he replied.

Sakura glanced up at the blonde man. He had stuffed his headband into his backpack so his bangs fell over his forehead. His left eye was still closed with coagulated blood. She had tried to heal his eye several times now but he would either lean away or lower her hand. Eventually she sighed and enjoyed the ride, well, or at least she tried to. Inside she was still fuming over the fact that she tripped over her own two feet. She looked ahead as they came into a beautiful secluded area. Trees surrounded the area in a comfortable circle, nice green grass provided a comfortably soft ground.

"Here we go." he smiled.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sakura asked.

He nodded with a small smirk on his face. "Yeah, we're so far in, anyone who tried to find us would get lost."

"If you say so..." she mumbled.

"I do." he said and gently set her down.

She scooted a couple of feet away as he put down his backpack. As Keiko and Hitomi sat down too Naruto went into the forest for some firewood. Sakura sighed and rubbed her ankle, the chakra she had regenerated wasn't enough to heal it completely.

"Are you okay Sakura-san?" Keiko asked as she walked over to her.

"Yeah, just a little sore. I'll be fine by tomorrow." she smiled up at the young woman.

Naruto came back with his arms full of firewood. Keiko and Hitomi got to work setting up the fire giving Naruto time to set up his sleeping bag. Sakura watched as the three other ninja went through the camping set up in perfect motion. She sat there not sure on what to do, that is until Naruto placed his canteen in her hands. She looked up at him confused and he motioned to the pot next to her.

"... Wait hold on!" she sighed. "You're still eating ramen on missions?"

"Well yeah... All I need is boiling water." he said.

"Whatever." she said with a light laugh in her voice.

Pouring the water into the pot she put it on top of the fire. They all waited for the water to boil, save for the few chirps of birds and noises of other animals, it was completely silent. Sakura glanced at Naruto to see him staring at the pot of water, Keiko and Hitomi were doing the same.

_'Are they all ramen addicts?'_ Sakura thought.

After a short comical scene of Keiko and Naruto wrestling for the only beef ramen, they all sat around the fire and enjoyed the noddles. Well- Sakura enjoyed them the other three kinda slurped them. She was pleasantly surprised, the ramen had actually filled her up. Night had fallen after their "meal" and Naruto began digging around his backpack.

"Oh c'mon, I know I've got some spares in here." he mumbled.

With a laugh he pulled out another set of clothes that looked like the ones her wore now only a short sleeved top. He dug around some more and pulled out a pair of boxers too.

"Hmm... No towel... oh well." he said.

He shrugged and walked off into the forest, towards the lake he mentioned no doubt.

* * *

Grinning, Naruto stripped down to nothing and jumped into the lake. He tucked his legs up to his chest for a cannon ball making a big splash.

"Cold!" he shivered as he broke through the water.

He shook the water out of his hair and started a calm swim through the lake. He turned onto his back and floated as he looked up at the moon. A small laugh escaped his lips as he gazed up at the moon.

_'Peaceful watcher my ass.'_ Naruto thought.

"... I'm getting lazy with my training." he said.

Taking a deep breath he dove back down into the water. He enjoyed the feel of water pulling at his body as he pushed his way through. It had been a long time since he had gone for a peaceful swim, he really couldn't remember the last time. He broke through the surface again and ran a hand through his hair. He wiped away the dried blood over his left eye and blinked it a couple of times.

"Well at least there's no sight damage." he said.

The sound of another body dipping into the water had him turn around. One arm covering her breasts the other on the land to steady herself, Haruno Sakura, in all of her naked glory slowly dropped herself into the cold waters. She had brought her own set of spare clothes and a towel, the water, she figured, if nothing else, would feel nice on her sprained ankle. She felt her teeth chatter at the sudden contact, she had to focus with keeping her arm over herself, she swore her nipples could cut glass right now!

"Sakura?" he asked.

She picked her head up and looked over at the man. "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"What? Do you own this lake?" she asked with a hint of irritation.

"Oh! Sorry, just figured you would have stayed back at camp." he apologized.

"I would've, but when you mentioned this lake those few hours ago, I just sucked it up and limped out here." she explained.

"Oh yeah! How is your ankle by the way? It looked pretty bad, I'm no medic or anything but..." he shrugged.

"How do you think it is?!" she nearly yelled at him.

He was taken back by her response. He was concerned, there was no problem in that was there? He swam towards her and stopped about two feet from her.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" now she was yelling at him. "What's wrong is I tripped over my own two feet!"

"Sakura... Everyone trips, it's not a big deal." he tried to put a hand on her shoulder.

Not caring about hiding her breasts from him, she swatted his hand away and slammed her arms into the water.

"Don't you fucking patronize me Naruto!... I am a Chunin of Konoha, the former apprentice to the Godaime Hokage, the legendary Sannin Tsunade! And I fucking _tripped_," she emphazied the last word, "over my own two feet!"

He had seen her cry, he had seen her yell, but this, this was not something he was used to. He couldn't wrap his head around it, everyone tripped, Kakashi, Tsunade, himself... hell he had even seen Shino trip... five times! Again he tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she flailed her arms about like a stubborn child. One managed to catch him in the left eye which made him growl before grabbing her wrists with one of his hands.

"Dammit! Knock it off!"

She gasped and looked up at him. He was looking down at her and despite the anger in his voice a few seconds ago, his eyes were calm. The moon light reflected on the water causing his eyes to glow a beautiful shade of blue. It made her blush, she noticed that she had been doing that a lot around him lately. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and lightly caressed her cheek, an attempt at comforting her, it meant so much more to her. He cupped her cheek and titled her whole head up.

"Sakura." he started off calmly. "It's okay... everyone trips. It happened, there's nothing to do but let it go... okay?"

"O-okay..." she nodded.

"Okay." he smiled.

She couldn't help but notice that his once firm grip on her wrists had lessened to a simple holding of them. His hand still stayed on her cheek with his thumb brushing over the skin every so often. Maybe she always wanted to do this, or maybe it was the atmosphere, well whatever it was it made her leap at him. A simple pressing of lips which lasted for less than a second before Sakura realized what she was doing and threw herself off of him. She quickly scrambled to the opposite shore but remained in the water.

_'I can't believe I just did that!'_ Sakura thought.

She heard the sloshing of the water as Naruto made his way over to her. She was surprised when he leaned against the shore four feet away from her.

"I'm so sorry! I- I mean- I wasn't thinking and-

"It's fine." he cut her off.

"Fine?! No it's not fine! Oh what you must think of me right now!" she cried.

"I said it's fine." he said. "... You're not the first woman to surprise me like that."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yeah... Ino was the first." he smirked.

Her eyes widened at the mention of her dead friend's name. She couldn't help but think back to the last time she had seen her friend, the platinum blonde had been oozing happiness as she skipped down the halls of the Hospital. If what Naruto was implying was true then it all made sense, Ino had been dating the blonde Jounin.

"So, you and Ino?" she asked.

"Yeah." a simple answer.

"... Who else?" she gulped.

He trailed his eyes over to her then back to the sky before letting a chuckle escape through his nose. He brought his hands behind his head before letting out a long sigh.

"Hinata... and Temari."

Again her eyes widened at the mention of the two dead Kunoichi. She had been on that delightful mission to recover Hinata's remains... but she had no idea she was involved with Naruto.

"...Oh." she said.

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry Naruto... I can't even imagine what you must be feeling right now." she said. "... Is that why you've been in a, um- less than pleasant mood?"

"Yeah... sorry about that. That day Hitomi and Keiko had me leave to look after you was the day I would always visit Hinata's grave... and today would be the day I would visit Ino's while giving respect to Temari too." he explained.

"You've been through a lot huh?" Sakura gave him a sad look.

"More than most of our group... nothing compared to others." he said.

She took a few steps through the water so that she was right next to him. With a small smile she pressed herself against his side in a hug, she felt his chest rumbled with a laugh as he circled his arm around her. One would think that with them both being naked it would awkward. Sakura couldn't help but blush while Naruto thought nothing of their closeness, just a couple of friends hugging. Now she could truly feel all of the hard muscles that took residence under his skin. A deep, dark perverted side of her was dizzy with lustful thoughts... and her cheeks were no help as they exploded with a dark blush.

Once again his chest rumbled with a laugh. "You can stop being a pervert now Sakura."

"...Shut up."

* * *

**Sorry that took like forever but yeah there it is**

**-Raidori**


	15. A Past Love part 1

**Alright here we go second past chapter focused on NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Two years, it had been two years since the end of the war. Obito was right, the alliance had crumbled almost instantly. Kumo and Iwa were at eachother's throats, the two elderly Kage refused to sit down with one another to talk things out. Kumo had gone to war with Iwa not too long ago, not real bloody, massacre type war, but more along the lines of numerous missions to counter the others in an attempt to cripple the village before truly attacking. Iwa was backed by Ame, Kusa and Getsugakure- in an attempt to make themselves well known. Kumo stood alone in the conflict, the Raikage after seeing what Naruto and Konoha in general could do, asked for their help constantly. While Tsunade did her best to remain outside of the war she did give one or two missions to help, Naruto always being on them.

Other villages went to war as well, the most notable being the growing conflict between Taki and Suna. In this however, Konoha backed Suna one-hundred percent. Taki, being a relatively weak village, despite producing one of the strongest Akatsuki members, called in back up from other almost non-existent villages, with support from Hoshigakure and Ishigakure, Iwa's pseudo rivals. Truly the only villages that weren't fighting eachother in some way were, Konoha, Kumo, Suna and Kiri. Of course Naruto could be thanked for all of that, what with his friendship with Gaara and Killer B who was able to convince his brother to calm down. While Mei was a calm woman, most believed the reason she so quickly allied with Konoha was because she enjoyed making Naruto blush everytime he was sent to help with village relations... which was quite often.

Two years later, and still Tsunade wasn't caught up on her paperwork, granted it was much better than when she first started as Hokage. Instead of various mountains, piles, of paperwork scattered around the office, there was only one decently sized stack on her desk. Most were budget reports and orders for more leaf headbands, but she still had to read them to make sure. The sound of her door creaking open had her flick her eyes up and away from the paper she was currently reading.

"Oh, Kakashi back already?" she asked.

"Yep, the so called "Jounins of death and destruction" were a couple of punk Genin from Iwa... but you know how untrained civilians get, especially farmers." he sighed.

"True, so do you still think it was worthy of an A-rank pay?" she asked.

"No. Maybe C-rank... maybe." he said.

Tsunade nodded before digging out the mission roster to check him off. Kakashi looked around the office before looking down at her desk and spotted a Jounin contract.

"So, the rumors are true then? Naruto has made Jounin?" he asked.

"Yep." she chuckled. "If you want to stick around he should be here any minute to sign these papers."

"Might as well. Haven't seen him in the last couple of years." he nodded.

Tsunade nodded too and went back to her forms while Kakashi took out his book to pass the time. What felt like hours to Tsunade, and seconds to Kakashi, really it was about ten minutes, they heard Naruto's voice outside the door.

"Baa-chan, what did you need me to sign again?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

Kakashi snapped his book closed and turned to greet Naruto. "Hey there Naru-whoa..."

Naruto had finally hit his last growth spurt and just said "Screw mother nature!" standing at an impressive six foot five. Kakashi actually had to tilt his head up to look at him.

_'No... no! I'm supposed to be taller! Me! Not him!'_ Kakashi thought.

"Huh? Oh hey there Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled. "What's going on?"

"... I just thought... Um- Okay how is this fair?!" Kakashi all but yelled and looked towards Tsunade.

The busty Hokage shrugged, she had felt the same way when Naruto had come in a few months ago. She couldn't embarass him anymore by hugging him head first into her cleavage... well she could but it would be weird to jump to do that. Naruto caught on with what Kakashi was going on about and rubbed the back of his head while laughing.

"Well you know me! Full of surprises." he grinned.

"Yeah... So listen, I'm about to go and meet Gai, Anko and a few others at that dango shop she loves so much. If you wanna stop by I'm sure they'd like to congratulate you." Kakashi said.

"For sure, I'll be there." he smiled again.

Kakashi nodded and with a sad sigh Shunshined out of the office. Tsunade chuckled and slid Naruto's contract towards him.

"This document shows that one, Uzumaki Naruto, new Jounin of Konoha is fully aware of the dangers that will now be placed upon him. No longer does the Jounin have the choice of refusing the higher ranking missions." she read aloud and Naruto nodded. "Good, now sign here, here and here."

Naruto picked up the pen that was offered to him and signed were Tsunade had indicated. Tsunade added her own personal stamp to it before placing the paper into one of the drawers in her desk.

"Congratulations Naruto, you are now an official Jounin of Konoha." she smiled. "I see you've already decided to "obtain" your new uniform."

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head, true he did flirt the requisitions officer downstairs into giving him his new uniform, and he had a great time of it too.

"Well go on, get out of here. I'll see if I can find a good mission for the start of your new career." she told him.

He nodded and exited the office the normal way, window, having Tsunade yell at him for letting in a breeze which scattered all of her papers.

* * *

Kakashi trudged his way over to the group of Jounin. Gai already had a ridiculous amount of dango sticks in one hand. Anko had hers arranged neatly on a plate as she talked to Kurenai, who was trying to both hold her daughter and keep her own dango away from her. Of course wherever Kurenai and her daughter went Shikamaru wasn't far behind, he was leaning against the dango stall with one stick hanging lazily from his hand.

"Kakashi! What's wrong my youthful rival?" Gai asked in his usual booming voice.

"... Naruto..." the silver haired man sighed.

"What about Naruto-kun? Surely nothing to be sad about, he has reached Jounin rank has he not?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi nodded then pointed down the road where he could already feel Naruto coming down. Gai was the first to reach the new Jounin.

"Good afternoon Naru-whoa!" Gai said.

"See!" Kakashi whined.

Even Anko looked over, and she was glad she did, that little blonde brat from the Chunin exams all those years ago melted away into this handsome, sexy, man. He greeted them all before ordering some dango and sitting next to Kurenai. Her daughter kept trying to get Naruto's attention as he chatted with Kakashi, finally she got a good grip of his hair and gave a hard yank.

"And who is this?" he said with a light voice.

"This is Hikari, say hello sweety." Kurenai said.

"Hi!" the little girl's voice was full of happiness.

"Hi!" Naruto mimicked.

"You have pretty eyes." she smiled at him.

"Well thank you! You have really pretty hair." he smiled back.

She smiled again and went back to trying to steal her mother's dango. Anko stood up and sat down right next to Naruto, she pressed her body flush against him.

"Well hello there." she said in a seductive voice.

"Um- I uh- Hi?" Naruto tried.

"Aww! He's so cute when he's flustered!" Anko grinned.

"Anko!" Kurenai hissed. "Stop trying to corrupt the poor boy!"

"Oh come on!" she whined.

Naruto took this time to quickly set down his dango and get out of there. When Anko had refocused on where Naruto used to be she pouted.

"See! He got away!"

* * *

She was enjoying her day off, no doubt about that, wearing her favorite outfit. A deep purple haori that hung slightly from her frame allowing a comfortable but easy to move in garment. Along with a beige shirt and she wore grey pants underneath, she had started wearing simple straw sandals around the village. Yes, Hyuuga Hinata quite enjoyed strolling through the village as she was. A nice breeze every now and again would flow through her hair making the style she had started wearing flow up then gently thump onto her back. Really, it was the same style she had two years ago but now she started pulling the bottom of her hair into a small ponytail with two lavender hairbands.

As she rounded a corner she caught a sight of Naruto. She gasped and in a relapse back to her younger days she scrambled back behind the corner to watch him. The last two years had been kind to him, tall, tan... sexy. She gulped and in a split decision decided to revert back to her younger days and follow him.

_'Just this once... just this once and I'll stop!'_ Hinata thought.

She tailed him around the entire village, simple stops at first. Checking out food vendors before looking at books through the window of a store. Finally he stopped into a wide street while Hinata hid behind a corner watching him. Suddenly he vanished, no smoke, no leaves just, blink, gone.

_'Where did he go?'_ Hinata wondered.

"What are we staring at?" he whispered into her ear.

"Naruto-kun he was ju-eep!" she squeaked and wheeled around.

He was grinning at her as she backed up with a deep blush at being caught. She was about to make a run for it before his voice brought her back.

"Hinata? Do you have a minute?"

"U-um okay." she squeaked.

"Okay so, you remember a few years ago when Pein came and did his thing. Then I did my thing and he pinned me then you came in. You said what you said then I didn't say anything afterwards." she nodded and waited for him to continue. "Then the war started and you helped me with Obito, Tobi, Madara- whatever he wants to be called?"

"Y-yes." she mumbled.

"So like, I know I'm two years late for this to even be an appropriate question but... Would you maybe want to get dinner or something... sometime?" he asked.

She took a deep breath before remembering the advice she had gotten from TenTen.

_"Remember, when I guy asks you out, no matter how much you like him, you have to play it cool."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because! If you're too excited by it he'll think you're desperate and that he can do whatever he wants! But if you play it cool, he'll back up and know that he has to try to get anywhere with you... know what I'm saying?"_

_"N-not really..."_

She shook her head and looked up into Naruto's eyes. "Yes!... Um- I mean... Yes!"

"Awesome! So, not tonight have some other stuff to take care of, how 'bout tomorrow night? Say sevenish?" he grinned.

She nodded and watched as he walked off while waving to her. She waved back and once he was out of eyesight, she fainted... old habits die hard it seems. The most peculiar thing was that none of the villagers stopped to help her, what kind of person doesn't help an unconcious woman?

* * *

**Okay, originally I had planned to make the past chapters- all of them- one large chapter for each sequence... but I just can't take it anymore. I'll get to work with the second half of this soon.**

**And to clear up any confusion, Hikari- since no name was given for Kurenai and Asuma's child- will actually play a role in the story. I made the child a girl simply because Kishimoto hasn't given a true gender as far as I know. Sure the quick little scene we see of Kurenai and her kid it looks like a boy but can any of you truly tell the gender of a baby just by looking? Better yet can any of you determine the gender of an Anime baby just by looking?! Sorry for the long wait, hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner.**

**-Raidori**


	16. Chapter 14

**Alright thanks for the reviews everyone... and please to all the Guest reviews and a few of the people PM'ing. I have not stopped writing this story, if I ever truly stop writing this story you will all get a nice notice so don't trip. A lot of you need to understand I- and many others- have a life outside the internet, this is more a hobby than anything else.**

**So anyway, I will post the second part of the NaruHina chapter sometime later, for now I shall continue on the story as normal... we get to meet a few more people in this chapter. And this is more a filler chapter than anything else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura sighed as they stepped out of the Hokage's mansion- her first non-medical mission in nine years- she was worn out! She noticed that unlike the times with Kakashi when they were kids the team didn't split their seperate ways. Instead they all continued walking down the street until the familiar signs of Ichiraku's came into view. Sakura stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

"Really?! Ramen?"

"Naruto-sensei always treats after a mission!" Hitomi smiled.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Sakura-san," Keiko said "but, this is the only time Sensei treats us."

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded. "You only treat your students after a mission?!"

"What? Have you seen these two eat ramen?! I can only handle so much." he reasoned.

Keiko and Hitomi looked away and blushed. Sakura cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"You're telling me... that these two put away more ramen than you?" she asked.

"Yep... little brats." he mumbled the last bit.

Taking offense to the comment Keiko gave him a quick swat to his thigh. He hissed and jumped away from his student before continuing on like nothing happened; Keiko and Hitomi close behind making Sakura scramble to catch up with her teammates. Naruto held the curtain for them to sit, it seemed that Teuchi had improved his stand once again. Nothing too fancy, just a bigger counter and a few extra seats, at least they weren't squished together like sardines anymore.

"Aha! My three favorite customers!" the kind elderly man said. "What can I get you today?"

Keiko and Hitomi each ordered two large bowls of some kind of super flavor Sakura had never heard of before. Naruto, surprising all of them, ordered a medium beef with Sakura doing the same. Teuchi nodded and went to work leaving the four ninja in relative peace.

"Are you okay? Naruto-sensei?" Keiko asked. "You seem kind of distracted."

"Yeah, I'm alright... it's just... I can't help but think I forgot something... something important..." he trailed off.

He shrugged when his ramen was placed in front of him. Sakura was barely on her second bite when Keiko and Hitomi tipped back their bowls for the broth. Mouth wide open she dropped her chopsticks in the steaming bowl as she continued to watch the twins devour their seconds.

"Told you," Naruto said.

She quickly fished out her eating utensil and resumed her moderately paced consumption. She looked over at Naruto- he had barely touched his food- his face was scrunched up in thought.

"Ah jeez, this is gonna drive me nuts..."

She chuckled and continued eating; he gave her an annoyed stare before following her example. Keiko and Hitomi nodded to eachother before attempting to signal Teuchi for another bowl.

"Do it and I'll make sure you get nothing but D-ranks for the next year." Naruto threatened.

The twins stopped their hand gestures and hung their heads as they waited for Naruto and Sakura to finish their food. After some peaceful conversation and the proper amount of money placed into Teuchi's hands, Team 3 was once again walking down the streets of Konoha. Naruto rubbed his chin in thought... there had to be something- anything! He looked up and smiled.

"Hey! Kurenai!"

The dark haired woman turned around at the mention of her name. The years had been kind to her, if not for the few wrinkles around her mouth, one would never think she was a day past thirty-years-old. She was wearing her "civilian" clothes, a simple faded pink kimono. At first a smile came upon her face, but upon seeing who had been calling her a dark look entered her eyes. She stomped up to Naruto- still oblivious to her mood- and raised her fist above his head.

The solid_ "Thwack_!_"_ had Keiko, Hitomi and Sakura cringing.

"Ow ow ow ow!"

"Where the hell were you?!" Kurenai yelled at him.

"Say what now?" he asked.

An angry red vein popped out on her head. "You missed Hikari's graduation!"

"That was today?!"

"It was yesterday!"

Naruto smacked a hand to his forehead and groaned. Of course! How could he have forgotten about sweet Hikari's graduation from the academy?

"She was so excited when she ran out of the building with her forehead protector! Then completely devestated when you weren't there!... You promised her." Kurenai said.

"Oh man..." he mumbled.

Kurenai looked past him and smiled again.

"Well... here's your chance to make it up to her."

Smiling Naruto turned around to see Hikari running towards him. Her usual crimson turtle neck sweater and matching leg warmers made spotting her among the people easy. Not bothering to try and be quiet had her black shinobi sandals slapping against the ground as she sped up to him.

"Hikari-chan!" he shouted excitedly.

"Naruto-jisan!" she shouted back.

Naruto went into the fetal position as the light around him seemed to darken into a depression. He kept mumbling something along the lines of "I'm not that old.", Sakura actually had to stop herself from giggling. The sweet little nine-year-old jumped onto Naruto's back while wrapping her arms around his neck, that brought an end to his little depression bit. He smiled at her then threw her in the air in front of him, she laughed the whole way up and down.

"I'm so happy you're back!" she beamed, "check it out! I'm a Genin now!"

"Yeah you are!" he smiled at her.

Hikari quickly turned her head towards Kurenai.

"Can we go to the park Mama?"

"Yeah, can we mom?" Naruto imitated.

"I dunno..." Kurenai said.

_"Please?!"_ both of them begged.

"Well... alright," Kurenai smiled.

Hikari and Naruto high fived then started walking towards the park, well Naruto walked, Hikari enjoyed the ride in her Uncle's arms. Sakura heard Keiko and Hitomi sigh before they started walking in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong you two?" she asked.

"Naruto-sensei is going to spend the whole day with Hikari-chan and Kurenai-san... we might as well go train by ourselves, right Keiko?" Hitomi said.

"Yeah...," her sister agreed.

She didn't know what it was but Sakura decided to follow Naruto to the park. Surprisingly no one was there today, it was barely two in the afternoon! While Naruto and Hikari started playing around the playground equipment, Kurenai and Sakura took a seat on the bench closest to them. Naruto and Hikari were playing "Ninja" pretending with shurikens and kunai made from paper.

"So, how have you been Sakura?" Kurenai started.

"I've been good, you?" she asked.

"Good... is what I've heard around the village true? You and Sasuke...," Kurenai trailed off.

Sakura let out an annoyed huff. "Yes... I swear I'm gonna have to tell everyone before people stop asking me that..."

"Well, with our village gossip no longer with us news travels slowly," Kurenai chuckled.

"True... so, how is Hikari doing? Its been a long time since I gave her a check-up," Sakura said.

"She's fine," Kurenai smiled again, "I've been getting her regular check-ups but, its been a different doctor everytime."

"My leg!"

Kurenai and Sakura quickly snapped their heads over to Naruto and Hikari. Naruto was holding the point of a paper shuriken in his leg while he tried to hobble over to the slide that was designated as base. Sakura watched the little girl cock her arm back, much like the way Naruto did, with another "shuriken" ready to go. She had inherited most of her looks from Asuma, skin tone and slightly different shade of black hair than her mother. Her eyes, Sakura noticed, were all Kurenai; that interesting shade of crimson which screamed Kekkei Genkai but from all the discussions with Kurenai it wasn't.

Sakura giggled when Hikari jumped on Naruto's chest to deliver the kill blow. Playing the role to the end, Naruto made a dramatic death scene with him falling back and his tongue hanging out.

"Hmhm," Kurenai chuckled, "those two... Ah, I'm so glad to have them."

Sakura looked over at the older woman finding that last bit interesting. "So, Kurenai, are you and Naruto... you know...?"

"What?! Oh heavens no!" Kurenai blushed, "but, I'm sure Hikari would like that."

She looked back over to the pair to see Naruto standing up with a giggling Hikari sitting on his shoulder.

"Would you believe Shikamaru wanted to be that person whom Hikari looks up to?" Kurenai asked.

"Really?" she asked back.

"Yes, and he's tried on numerous occasions. Their personalities are just much too different, but he just may get his chance with Hikari being on his team," Kurenai said.

"Here ya go, wanna be an airplane?" Naruto laughed.

"Jisan!" Hikari pouted, "I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Sure ya are! Alright here we go!" he smiled.

Hikari pouted and refused to show any signs of enjoyment at first, but soon she was giggling and going along with it.

_'Wow... Naruto's great with kids... or at least this one.'_ Sakura thought.

"Naruto's going to be make a great dad someday," Kurenai said, which caused Sakura to look over at her, "And be a great husband to some lucky woman."

Sakura looked back over at the two and couldn't help but agree. Naruto was spinning them around until he lost his balance and fell to the ground while holding Hikari in the air.

"Heh, crash landing," Naruto smirked.

Hikari wiggled her way out of Naruto's arms and sat down on his chest. An evil glint entered her eyes as she produced a marker from her shorts. Uncapping said tool she inched it closer to Naruto's face until.

"Hikari!" her mother snapped.

"Fine!" she pouted.

Naruto quickly stood up with Hikari under his arm struggling. He walked over to Kurenai and placed her daughter down in her lap, extending a hand towards Sakura. The pink haired woman took it and allowed herself to be lifted up, she was curious as to what was happening.

"Jisan?" Hikari asked.

"Sorry sweetie," he smiled, "I really need to train, we'll play some more another time okay?"

"Fine...," she pouted.

"You up for a spar, Sakura?" he asked.

"Um... okay, go easy on me," she smiled nervously.

He smirked at her then shrugged; now she was definitely nervous. Waving their goodbyes to Kurenai and Hikari they made their way towards a vacant training ground.

"You realize of course," Naruto began, "I'm going to run you into the ground."

She gulped and started to sweat.

* * *

**So I plan to have Sakura and Naruto, for a lack of better words, GET IT!... okay maybe not that intense but I do plan to have them start a relationship in the next I'd say about five or six chapters.**

**Just for the record, there is a difference between Jiisan and Jisan. Jiisan is grandfather while Jisan is for Uncle... and unless my Japanese girlfriend is lying to me, I'm 100% sure about that.**

**Somewhere in between there I shall add both the second part of the NaruHina past and add the NaruIno past. Anyway, stay tuned for the next installment and be on the look out for a new story I've started working on.**

**-Raidori**


	17. Chapter 15

**Okay, so, after this chapter I shall begin writing the second half of the NaruHina past and then two more chapters and I will put the NaruIno past. After that it will be a bunch of sickening sweet moments between Naruto and Sakura, ****until the NaruTema past... and just for the hell of it I shall add a bunch of chapters all about Team 3 which will not only show the relationship between Naruto and his students but also his relationship with Anko, like I said they're not together or anything... she just loves to tease the guy... and is one of three obstacles one must pass to be with him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Hold still you son of a bitch!" Sakura growled.

"No freakin' way!" Naruto laughed, "I'm not taking a chakra fist to the face."

They had been playing this game of cat and mouse for close up to three hours now. Keiko and Hitomi sat near by idly enjoying their lunch as they watched their sensei and new teammate dance around eachother... Well, Keiko was watching, Hitomi was trying to find a way to get them together after all "Nothing is more beautiful than** LOVE**!" cue cheesy music and weird hearts. Naruto flipped over one of her punches and stuck his tongue out at her before patting her on the rear. She blushed, squeaked then jumped as far away from him as possible.

"What the hell?!" she yelled at him.

"What?" he asked feigning innocence, "I didn't do nothin'."

"You groped my ass you perv!" she blushed.

"Oh, is that what that was? It's so big I thought I was tapping your back," he smirked.

"I am going to fucking murder you!" she steamed.

Sakura charged at him again; this time both her fists and feet were flaring with chakra. Expertly Naruto bobbed and weaved his way through her assault before placing one of his legs behind her and tripping her. Not missing a beat Sakura quickly did a sweeping leg kick that grounded Naruto. She stood up and brought her fist down again only to have Naruto roll away and jump towards a tree. He shook his head and let out a long sigh as he watched the still fuming Kunoichi.

"Sheesh, I thought one's temper would fizzle out with age. But I guess even your temper can stand the test of time ne- Sakura-oba," he smirked.

An eerily calm expression came upon her face as her eyebrow twitched, "I... am going to shove your head so far up your fucking ass you'll have to wear yourself as a HAT!"

She jumped after him and as he dodged all of her strikes they left a trail of destruction deeper into the forest. Leaving Keiko and Hitomi with confused faces.

"See, you're wasting your time Hitomi," Keiko said.

"Nu-uh! They just need to have sex," Hitomi said, matter of factly.

"Wha-what?!" Keiko asked, shocked at her sister's words.

"Yes, the sexual tension between those two is so thick you could cut it with a knife," she said with the same air of knowing.

"So, what? You're suddenly the all knowing mistress of sexual situations?" Keiko asked.

"Well duh! I thought it was obvious? You're the one with all the brains about fighting and stuff. Then I got the important parts about social situations and being able to tell when two people- like Naruto-sensei and Sakura-san- need to get some," she smiled.

"... You are so weird," Keiko sighed.

Hitomi giggled and continued eating her lunch. Suddenly the sound of their dear sensei's voice hit their ears.

"Uncle! Uncle uncle uncle!" he cried.

"No way! When I'm through with you, you're gonna be eating all of your meals with a straw!" Sakura yelled after him.

Another high pitched shriek from Naruto as he scrambled out of the trees towards his students.

"Keiko! Hitomi help me- Ahhh!" his bid for help was cut short as a length of ninja wire wrapped around his ankles.

Sakura dragged him to her and quickly hogtied him. With a sinister smile she began popping her knuckles.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged.

"Yes, please don't kill him," Kakashi, who just appeared, agreed.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he easily got out of the wire.

As he stood up he quickly froze... if Kakashi was here then that means... He quickly turned to the right and caught a dango stick... she was near. Naruto gulped and quickly scrambled behind Keiko and Hitomi.

"Nu-uh Naruto-sensei!" they both said and scrambled behind him.

Not wasting anytime he ran behind Sakura and lifted her in the air by her arms.

"Oh great and powerful Anko-sama. I offer you this humble and, mostly virgin, sacrifice." he chanted.

A blur in the trees caught Sakura's attention completely cancelling out the irritaion at being called "mostly virgin". The blur hit the ground before completely vanishing.

"Where'd she go?!" a frightened Keiko asked.

"I don't know!" an equally frightened Hitomi replied.

No one, except for Kakashi, noticed the woman slowly slinking her way towards Naruto.

"Hi there, Naruto-kun," she whispered.

Naruto shrieked and dropped Sakura as he tried to run away; Anko using the surprise she had caught his ankle and started dragging him away. Kakashi turned towards the three confused Chunin.

"Tsunade-sama is sending myself, Anko, Gai and- obviously- Naruto on a mission."

They nodded and watched as Naruto gave up on struggling and simply let Anko drag him away. They looked back towards Kakashi hoping for more information.

"We should be back in a day or two," he said.

Again they nodded and watched as Kakashi took off to catch up with his fellow Jounin.

* * *

"I have no idea how this happened," Naruto mumbled.

Somewhere between getting dragged away from his team and meeting up with Gai he been placed on his feet with Anko riding on his back.

"Why do you let her do this?" Kakashi asked.

"I dunno... just easier to let her than to fight it," he sighed.

"You realize, of course, that you're only encouraging her actions, Naruto-kun?" Gai threw in.

"Yes I know," again Naruto sighed.

Gai and Kakashi shared a look of confusion before shrugging and continuing their path to the Hokage. Once there Anko made a whining noise as she dropped from Naruto which made him smirk. Giving two knocks to the door and entering before given the okay to; the team of four stood in front of the Hokage.

"Good, you're all here," she began, "we've been getting odd reports from the northeast, near the border of Kusa. Farmers, merchants, even a few of our own ninja patrols have gone missing... I want you four to go and put a stop to it. I don't care if it's a group of over zealous bandits or missing nin, deal with it."

The four Jounin nodded and quickly exited the Hokage's office before sprinting out of the village. It wasn't until they were far enough out of the village to go back did Naruto realize that he only had one of his Hiraishin kunai. Doubtful that he would need more, but it was always nice to be well prepared.

"So, how's the new team working out for you, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Pretty good, lately I've been giving Keiko and Hitomi harder training while getting under Sakura's skin every chance I get!" he smiled, "In fact just today I was-

"Ahh! Fuckin' hell!" Anko yelled and dropped to the nearest branch.

"Anko!" all three males said as the jumped towards her.

She was kneeling on the branch as her right hand clenched the juncture of her left shoulder and neck. Naruto kneeled down next to her while slowly and gently removing her hand before moving her coat out of the way. A slight tug on the mesh bodysuit she wore showed that the skin where her curse mark used to be twitched and convulsed angrily.

"Of all the times, huh?" she chuckled.

"Oh just shut up and hold still," Naruto ordered.

Producing a scroll from one of the pouches of his flak jacket he quickly unsealed some ink and a brush. Writing down the proper seals around her shoulder he placed the tools back into the scroll before closing it back into his jacket. Two hand signs later he activated the hastily drawn seal to suppress the dark energy that still lingered in Anko's body.

"There, that won't fix it like I usually do but it will hold together for a few hours. That should be long enough to deal with this, or at the very least scout the area. Then once we're back in Konoha or have set up camp I'll do a proper sealing," Naruto said.

She nodded and stood up on shaky legs, she almost fell but luckily Naruto was there to catch her. Allowing her to lean on him until she got her bearings again he fished out his Hiraishin and placed it in her hand.

"Just in case," he said when she gave him a questioning look.

She nodded and the team began jumping towards their destination again, albeit a bit slower with Anko's fatigue.

"And, stick close to me," he said as he slowed down to match Anko's pace.

"You got it, Uzumaki-kun," she smirked.

"Will you two get a room?" Kakashi said.

Naruto made a growling noise but kept his mouth shut, even when Anko playfully remarked that it wasn't a bad idea. Silence washed over them as they made their way ever closer to their destination; remnants of the previous people who came here before started popping up. An upturned wagon here, some shredded clothes there and a few corpses everywhere. One body was still moving so they jumped down towards it in hopes of getting some information. Kakashi was the first to reach the figure and turned it over to reveal a young woman barely past twenty. Her hair was matted to her face with blood, the various rips and tears in her clothes left little to the imagination.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi asked.

"...ap...," the woman rasped.

Naruto took a step forward and leaned down close to her. "What?"

"A trap," she rasped again.

Just then a kunai with an explosive tag found its mark in the woman's chest. Kakashi and Gai instantly jumped away as Naruto took hold of Anko before following them. A moment later the woman was blown apart and causing a fair amount of dirt to be kicked up. As the dust cleared two people in red cloaks stood where the woman used to be.

"Good job idiot!" one of them, clearly a female, yelled. "He won't pay us if Naruto is blown to bits!"

"Would you relax?" the other one said, "Didn't you see them scamper off? Please they're probably ghk!-

The man, no question with how deep the voice was, was cut off as a shuriken found its way into his neck. The woman barely had time to look up before a kunai lodged its way into her eye. They both dropped dead two seconds apart,  
the Jounin team jumped down to inspect the bodies.

"Wait... those cloaks and headbands... Naruto! These two they-

"I know... I know Kakashi-sensei," Naruto sighed, "they're part of a group called The Bloodmist. They're after me."

"Why?" Anko asked, "Is it because of the Kyu- Er, sorry. I mean Kurama?"

"... There will be more... there are always more," Naruto sighed.

They all quickly jumped back as the area was peppered with kunai and shuriken. As Naruto landed he just stopped a series of handsigns, stopping with the Tiger sign he shot a large fireball in the direction the projectiles came from. A couple charred bodies fell from the trees dead, an astonishing twenty more came into view no worse for wear. All of them wore red cloaks, Naruto noticed, not a higher up among them.

"There he is!" one of them shouted, "The man of the hour!"

"Just you wait blondie!" another cheered, clearly female. "Before we turn you over to Leader-sama we're gonna have a good time together!"

Anko's brow twitched and her eyes morphed into perfect white circles, "You lay one slimy finger on my Uzumaki-kun and I'll skin you alive!"

"Alright boys-** Ahem!-**... and girls, lets get to work!" the one in front ordered.

The gathered shinobi all moved as one before splintering off. Kakashi and Gai were surrounded by five of them, not that it really mattered, while Naruto and Anko had to fend off the rest. He knew that even in her slightly weakened state Anko could take care of herself but still, Naruto made sure to keep an eye on her as he fought. Kakashi and Gai ran into a bit of trouble with their opponents, nothing they couldn't easily adapt to, they were just stronger than they were expecting. A few well placed kunai and excellently timed jutsu had dwindled the original twenty to a mere five, the strongest five.

Once again the enemy splintered, two of them going after Naruto while the other three took on the other Jounin. The two fighting Naruto took notice when his eyes would snap over to Anko before refocusing on them. A discreet nod between them was all that was needed for one of them to jump away. Relieved that he only had to fight one person instead of two while watching Anko, Naruto barely took notice of the man that jumped away. Naruto attempted a roundhouse kick only to have his opponent duck and jump away. During the turn of his kick Naruto was able to see Anko easily fending off her enemy while Gai and Kakashi double teamed another.

Naruto caught his attacker's arm stopping the kunai that was speeding towards his back. A swift twist to break the bone before using the man's own kunai to kill him, Naruto looked up to see Anko finish off her enemy while Gai and Kakashi put in the final touches to theirs. All seemed good until the man who had jumped off earlier appeared behind Anko and threw a number of kunai with explosive tags.

_'Shit! No time to warn her!'_ Naruto thought.

He quickly activated the seal on his kunai and teleported right behind her. It would be too much of a hassle to fumble through her coat so he did the only thing he could think of... he kicked her away. As she turned in mid air she prepared a lovely verbal assault for being handled so roughly. When her eyes were able to see where she was not five seconds ago her breath caught in her throat. Naruto just barely threw his arms up in time to protect his body from the weapons, most of the kunai landed in the bark near him while a few pierced his flesh. A moment later all the tags went off engulfing Naruto in a deformed orb of fire and smoke before he was launched out and slammed hard against the tree.

Anko quickly jumped over to the downed Jounin as Kakashi and Gai subdued the last attacker. As Kakashi roughly threw the man over his shoulder Gai carefully placed Naruto on his back before they started back towards the village.

"Can't you go any faster?!" Anko yelled.

"What?" Gai asked.

"Don't you 'what' me you freak! I know you can do the whole Gates or whatever so kick it into gear!"

"Such un-youthful language..." Gai muttered but did as he was told-ordered.

His skin turned red and he took off in a flash leaving Anko and Kakashi to continue at their own pace.

* * *

**Well there ya have it... boring. And if any of you have read my old story Bonds or have seen the movie Baseketball, you should know where the wear yourself a hat line came from.**

**-Raidori**


	18. A Past Love part 2

**Alright thanks for the reviews and something I forgot to mention last chapter : Like with many things, Anko's backlash with her curse mark and Naruto's skill with seals will be explained later. Most likely in the NaruIno past chapter.**

**And to Animaman - The Bloodmist are indeed a knock off of Akatsuki, albeit a much more sadistic version. I've decided to take the route less taken with the Council. Instead of making them all out to be jerk offs who want nothing but to get rid of Naruto or close him off to be used as a weapon at their leisure, they're just as they seem to be. A group of old veterans who have seen so much death that everything they do may come off as hostile but it is all for the greater good of the village.**

**Be warned, there shall be a lemon up in hya. It won't be very graphic besides the bits leading up to it... and even then that won't be very graphic, but it shall be one of the most awkward things you have ever read- or at least from me I think. Normally I would have put a warning in the actual writing but, the build up is pretty obvious so you can skip it if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Hinata could not stop fidgeting, she couldn't believe how nervous she was! It was their third date! Naruto sat across from her in the dimly lit restaurant, talking and smiling the way he usually did. She would give small smiles and polite nods when the situation called for it. If Naruto took notice of her odd behavior or was just as nervous he certainly didn't show it.

_'Okay, just relax girl. You can do this! You've been wanting this night since you were thirteen!'_ Hinata thought.

When the waiter came to get their food she started twirling her fork as she waited for dessert. Every once and awhile she would use her napkin to discreetly wipe sweat from her brow and neck. All of the nervous habits of her's that she thought she had squashed down came bubbling to the surface. Blushing to shades of red that weren't even invented yet, stuttering with almost every sentence and of course bumping her fingers together.

_"Remember Hinata! The third date is the most important!"_

_"Why?"_

_"It sets the tone of your relationship from then on. Third date means either casual dating or a commitment. Sex or no sex... that is the question."_

_"Sex?!"_

She gulped, it had been six months since they started officially dating; they had taken it slow per his request. Sure they had "gone out" numerous times. Though more often than not it was meeting up for a late lunch or just hanging out in her favorite park. Their first date had gone off without a hitch, a movie- her choice- and whatever restaurant she wanted. At the end they shared a hug which almost made her faint. About a month later they went on their offical second date which again was up to whatever she wanted. A light dinner and a stroll in the park and ended with another hug, that time she kept it together. A month later they shared their first kiss, it was awkward, sloppy and- pardon her language- Fucking amazing!

Hinata had been both anxious and dreading this date... and Tenten's advice about dating did not help at all! She was brought out of her mental meltdown when a fork of cheesecake bumped her lips.

"Say ahhh," Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata giggled and opened her mouth, allowing Naruto to lightly tip the sweet treat in. Following her boyfriend's example she lifted a bit of cheesecake to his lips. After three more bites exchanged between them Hinata sensed an uncomfortable feeling wash over the restaurant. She looked around and saw people actually turning away from them. She blushed when she realized that they had become that couple people tried to avoid because they made them feel uncomfortable with all their lovey dovey stuff.

"Ignore em'... and continue with the dessert," Naruto smiled.

Again she giggled and took his suggestion with feeding him more cake. Ten minutes of cake eating later... Naruto paid the bill and left money for their waiter before they walked out of the restaurant. To anyone who knew Hinata it was an odd sight to see her so clingly to Naruto. Arms wrapped around one of his and her head leaning on his arm, how was it that this was the same shy little girl all those years ago? They walked calmly through the village, politely waving to some of the people that greeted them.

Soon the large Hyuuga mansion came into view, despite what people thought there were no guards even after the failed kidnapping of Hinata. He walked her up to the main entrance where they stood facing eachother in comfortable silence. She started digging her heel into the ground and rubbed her arm in nervousness.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she started.

"What's up, Hinata-chan?" he smiled.

"Well... th-this is our t-third date...," she cursed herself for stuttering.

"Uh-huh...?" he said.

"A-and... well we both k-know what that means," again she stuttered.

"We do?" he asked and cocked his head to the side.

"... Sex."

She watched in amazement when Naruto's face turned a darker shade of red than she ever had. When he gulped and pulled on the collar of his shirt she swore she could see steam escaping. Did he really not know? Or was all this an act? To be sure she looked into his eyes and had her answer; indeed Naruto had no idea this would happen. A nervous fear could be seen in his eyes as he looked everywhere but at her. A small smile graced her lips when she saw that, if Naruto was just as nervous- if not more- then, they were finally on equal footing.

"... Come on, Naruto-kun," she said with a smile as she grabbed his hand.

A gentle tug was all it took for him to follow her. For the first time in a long time he was nervous about being inside the Hyuuga mansion. Sure, meeting her father in the traditional way had freaked him out so bad he went a four day stress eating binge. But this!... This was... he didn't know what this was! After a few close calls in avoiding random clan members they finally made it to her room. He gulped and looked around, it was surprisingly decorated from what he expected of Hinata.

He had thought there would be a few knick knacks here and there. Instead, her walls were covered in pictures, three dressers loaded with trinkets and a few posters here and there. Most of the pictures, he noticed, were of her family both with and without her mother. Some even had her late Uncle and father smiling together. The nightstand by her bed held three pictures, first a picture of Team 8 when it was first created, then a picture of Hinata holding Hikari. The last picture made him smile, it was on their second date when they were walking through the park they had paid a kid to take their photo. They were standing side by side with his arms around her waist while she had one of hers across his back and onto his shoulder as they other lightly gripped his arm. He had his usual smile while Hinata had an equally happy smile.

Her hand on his face brought him to look at her again. She was blushing he swore he could feel the heat, when her eyes finally looked up into his there was no going back. He leaned down and she met him halfway in a sweet liplock, he angled his head to add more pressure. They had only once pushed pass the simple pressing of lips... it was really weird. In the moment Naruto tried again by prodding her lips with his tongue, she opened up. Quickly taking advantage of the opening he thrust his tongue in only to be met with her own.

_'Alright, just remember what those stupid books said!'_ Naruto thought.

In a show of dominance he pushed her tongue back before exploring her mouth with his own. First he glided his tongue over her teeth then the roof of her mouth before pulling her tongue into his mouth. Following his lead Hinata started her own trail with her tongue in his mouth. Over the top row of his teeth, the roof of his mouth and all over his tongue. He pushed her tongue back into her own mouth before leaning back to give them both some air.

"... Wow," Hinata gasped.

"Yeah," he smiled.

Once they caught their breath they started kissing again. Suddenly they both caught a severe case of "wandering hand syndrome" and were all over eachother; more Naruto than Hinata. She blushed when she felt his powerful chest through his loose grey t-shirt. Her hands went down enjoying the feel of his abs before snaking behind and traveling all the way up his strong back. Unable to resist the urge, he ran his hands from her waist to her taut stomach and up, avoiding the breasts, to her back. He felt Hinata smile against his lips when he intentionally avoided her breasts, he smiled back and started trailing his hands down.

"Eep!" she squeaked when his hands cupped her rear.

"Oh! I'm sorry is that too much?" he asked.

"N-no it's fine Naruto-kun... I just wasn't expecting it," she blushed.

She shot him an amused glare when he gave her rear a squeeze. They started inching their way towards her bed and already Naruto was thinking about how it would go down. He would fall on top of her, remove her shirt and bra and then-

"Whoa!" he called out in surprise as Hinata tripped him.

All his plans were out the door now... she was on top! A predatory smile that was so... so, so- _un_-Hinata, split her face. He gulped as she lowered herself onto him.

"H-Hinataaah- oh geez!" he groaned when she took his earlobe into her mouth.

She was glad they were like this, he couldn't see how red her face was. Really, she had no idea what she was doing, just trying things that she hoped would feel good... trial and error. She smiled and blushed darker when she felt his hands on her waist again. Taking a calming breath and gulping she moved his hands to the hem of her shirt, a gentle tug was all it took for him to get the message. His hands shook when he pulled her shirt up, at least he was still nervous, she raised her arms as the lavender shirt came up and over.

"... Wow," he mumbled.

Hinata felt her blush extend down her neck when she saw Naruto's reaction. This was the first time he had truly-TRULY- seen breasts up close and personal... and, he knew she was well endowed but damn!

"Eto, Naruto-kun... it's impolite to stare," she said.

"Oh! Sorry!" he said and quickly sat up.

She squeaked when she fully took notice that she was now sitting in his lap!... She could feel his _friend_ poking her. He put his hands on her soft shoulders before leaning in for a sweet kiss, one she happily returned. She moaned in his mouth when his hands went from her shoulders down to her back and played with her bra strap.

"C-can I-uh, you know?" he mumbled.

Not trusting her voice she simply nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders. A few seconds of odd tugs and pulls when he finally unhooked it. She gulped when she felt her bra go lax against her, first the straps on her shoulders came down, then he grabbed hold of the whole thing and pulled it off. Naruto went slack jawed when her bare breasts were displayed for him.

"... Awesome," he said.

Hinata's brow twitched, "Naruto-kun! You do not refer to a woman's breasts as "Awesome"!" she scolded him.

"Bu-but they are!" he whined and in a show of confidence cupped one.

She gasped as his warm hand came into contact with her mound of flesh, "St-still! You use a much more proper term! Beautiful, lovely or im-immaculate!"

He seemed to be ignoring her as he leaned closer to her chest and buried his head in her cleavage. She gasped when she felt him plant kisses over them and her hands flew up to bury themselves in his hair. She bit her lip to keep from screaming when her left nipple was taken into his mouth.

"Na-Naru-to-kun!" she moaned.

He stopped his delightful actions and moved up to her neck. Hinata pushed him down and took off his shirt so that they were on equal footing.

"Someone likes to work out I see," she giggled.

A nevous chuckle escaped him when she showed another sign of un-Hinata like conduct. When her hands reached for the waistband of his pants he started to freak and did the only thing he could think of, he reached for her's. They looked eachother in the eyes and froze... what now?

"M-maybe we should-uh, stand up?" he suggested.

"R-right...," she mumbled.

First allowing Hinata to stand up he followed after. They both suddenly forgot how pants work, Hinata kept dipping her thumbs into the waistband of her's while Naruto kept un-doing then re-doing the button on his. Naruto let out a short breath before un-buttoning his and letting them drop so he was in his black boxers. Hinata gulped and started to pull down her own, but before she pulled them completely off she made sure to hook her panties too. He blushed even darker, if that was possible, as she stood before him completely bare. He stepped up to her and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck as they backed towards the bed again.

This time when they fell to the bed Naruto was on top. As he backed away from the kiss he was able to kick off his boxers and Hinata could feel him twitch against her thigh. He looked down then looked back up towards her, she nodded and scooted a bit closer to her. She didn't look down, she knew that if she did she would either be disappointed- as unlikely as it was- or be scared at his size.

"Um- Hinata-chan... are there any condoms I can get around here?" he asked with a blush.

Again she nodded and pointed to the nightstand, too embarassed to tell him she had prepared for this evening. As he started to reach for the drawer she stopped him and he looked back into her eyes.

"... Please, Naruto-kun. Grant me this one selfish request... I want to feel you, all of you. I don't want something- even something as thin as a condom to get in the way... not for our first time," she told him.

He nodded and put his hands on either side of her head. He leaned down to kiss her again as he started to push inside of her. She groaned against his lips as he slowly inched his in until he was buried all the way. He pulled back in shock.

"Hinata-chan are you a virgin?" he asked.

"O-of course I am!" she nearly yelled at him.

"Then where was your- jeez what was it called?- your uh- your hymen!" he asked.

"Broken during Kunoichi training," she blushed.

"Oh! Wow I'm sorry," he said, "just, from all the things I've heard and a few of the books I've read..."

"I understand, Naruto-kun," she smiled at him.

"So... do I keep going? Or is the mood officially killed?" he asked.

"No, no keep going," she said.

He nodded and started to rock their bodies together. The gentle and smooth rythm allowed Hinata to wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Barely ten minutes in and she felt her orgasm coming on, judging by the way Naruto's thrust became just a sight more forceful indicated he was not far off either. He buried his head into her neck and she tightened her hold on him as she squeezed her eyes shut. His hands fisted the blanket tightly and he groaned when he felt Hinata tighten around him.

"Hi-Hinata-chan I'm-

"Go ahead Naruto-kun," she cut him off.

Hinata gasped at the feeling when coupled with the last waves of her own orgasm. She felt Naruto go lax in her embrace and giggled. Lovingly she stroked his hair and back before he untangled himself and fell to her side. She quickly cuddled up to him before sleep took both of them.

* * *

The next morning she woke up before him. She smiled at his innocent face as the morning sun shone in from her window. She giggled when a beam of sunlight landed on his eye and he scrunched up his face.

"Mmn, good morning," he yawned.

"Morning," she smiled.

"So last night was-

"Yeah," she cut him off.

He smiled at her then kissed her forehead.

"I think I should go before someone sees us," he said.

"Good idea," she giggled.

He made a cute whining noise as he left the warm embrace of her bed. He easily found his boxers but was having the hardest time finding his pants.

"Neechan! Time to wake up!" Hanabi's voice rang out.

"Yes, come dear, breakfast is ready," that was her father!

Naruto made a mad dash for his shirt but just before he could pick it up the door slid open. Hiashi and Hanabi stood there with equally shocked faces. Naruto clad only in his boxers and Hinata covering herself with her blanket... this was not an appropriate sight.

"What the hell did you do to my sister/daughter?!" both Hyuugas yelled at him.

Naruto shrieked and jumped out the window, "See you later Hinata-chan! Let's go get dinner tomorrow!"

"Yeah you better run!" Hanabi yelled after him.

Hiashi looked down at his youngest daughter... that was an odd outburst from the normally calm girl. He looked back towards Hinata to see her hold the blanket closer and look everywhere but at them... it seems that the morning was to be filled with odd situations.

* * *

A month later Naruto was finally able to look Hiashi and Hanabi in the eyes again. Surprising everyone, Hiashi was the most accepting of the new level of intamacy... Hanabi still said she wanted to place a Juken strike in his dangly bits. His visits to the Hyuuga mansion became more frequent and soon Hanabi warmed up to him, occasionaly she would glare at him if he put his hands on Hinata, but he was okay with that. Hiashi didn't seem to mind when Naruto touched his daughter, all he really asked was that they refrain from quote "Mouth raping eachother" un-quote, while he was present.

Naruto had recently gotten back from a mission and had met up with Hinata. They walked down the streets of Konoha hand in hand enjoying the day. A few kids made kissy faces at them and Hinata had to restrain Naruto from attacking them.

"Little brats," he mumbled.

"Oh relax sweety,"she smiled at him.

He smiled back and they continued down the streets. Suddenly a giggle followed by a low chuckle came down the street and Naruto stopped. Hinata first looked at him, his jaw slightly clenched and his free hand forming a loose fist, she knew this look. The look of annoyance or jealousy. She looked forward to see Sasuke and Sakura hand in hand looking over things in a booth. Hinata watched until they walked out of sight before turning on Naruto.

"Ow!" he yelped as she hit his arm, "Ow! Ow- hey! Jeez what the hell are you do- Ow!"

Hinata hit him in the exact same spot on his arm making him recoil until he was on his haunches. Still she continued to hit him, alternating between his shoulder and bicep.

"Somebody help! Abusive relationship!" he begged. "Oh come on- Ow! What the hell?!"

She twisted his ear and started to drag him off. The citizens looked on in amusment, who would've figured Hyuuga Hinata would have ever turned out this strong. Of course all of Naruto's thrashing made the scene much more enjoyable.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Hinata yelled at him.

She had dragged him to her favorite park and set him down in front of a tree. Naruto sat there looking like a child being scolded by their parent.

"It's done Naruto! Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan are dating! You're with me!" she had been yelling at him for close to five minutes, "If this is really how you're going to act! Being all happy with me but the minute you see them together you go all jealous ass, then why are doing this? How do I know you didn't ask me out because Sakura wasn't an option anymore?!"

"Hinata-chan I-

"No! You know what Naruto? You have to make a choice right now! Me or her?!" she cut him off.

When he didn't answer she huffed and walked away. He sat there and watched until she was out of sight.

'Way to go Naruto.' He thought.

He started playing with a piece of grass as he started to think. True, what he did back there was totally uncalled for... but how could Hinata even think that?! When she asked him on their first date why he asked her out he told he had been meaing to do so for a good two years. A girl says that she loves you the least you can do is take her out, see if there's anything there. He looked up at the tree and let out an amushed breath.

_"Hey, Hinata-chan!"_

_"Yes, Naruto-kun?"_

_She looked up at him on the third branch of the tree. He took out a kunai and started carving something on the tree. When he was done she jumped up next to him. There on the bark were their names surrounded in a heart._

_"That is so corny," she said._

_"Don't you like it?" he asked._

_"Of course I do," she smiled._

He sighed and stood up. He had made his choice.

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed still fuming over what had happened two hours ago. She was pretty sure some of the servants were scared of her now, she had yelled, not politely asked as she usually did, for them to get out of the way. She had even made her father recoil against the wall in her passing.

"Can't believe- that little! Urrrgh!" she growled.

A tapping at her window made her look up. She huffed as she stood up to open it.

"Oh, what do you want?" she asked.

"I deserved that," Naruto mumbled, "May I come in?"

"No," simple.

She stepped back from the window and crossed her arms.

"I want to apologize," he started, "I was jealous of Sasuke and Sakura... but, the thought that you would leave me because I was jealous of them breaks my heart. I know that it may take some time for you to forgive me but, just know that when it comes to either you or Sakura... it will always be you."

She wanted to hug him, wanted to kiss him, wanted to drag him into her room and take him around the freakin' world. She decided to play it cool and nodded, let him stew for a bit.

"Good... now if you would be so kind as to leave, I'm tired," she said.

He slanted his eyes then sighed before jumping off. Of course, he missed the smirk on Hinata's lips.

* * *

One month later...

The two had made up almost instantly... about a week. Now they were almost inseperable, most times Hinata stayed over at Naruto's, one of those times being now. They had just finished making love and were basking the warm afterglow. Naruto was on his side with an arm wrapped around Hinata while she was in her usual place snuggled into his chest. A content smile on both of their faces.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" he replied.

She leaned back to look in his eyes and gulped, "I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened for a split second before resuming their half lidded appearance. He smiled at her, "I love you too."

* * *

Two months later...

Naruto was getting ready for a mission while Hinata looked on worried. It was his first official solo S-rank mission... he was strong but- still. He didn't seem worried at all which, when she thought about it, was good. She could do the worrying for him. She started playing with her ponytail, a nervous habit to replace her finger bit. When her fingers came into contact with her hairbands she got an idea. While his back was turned she quickly undid her ponytail and stood up with her lavender hairbands in hand. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Here," she said and presented the bands.

"Wait, aren't these your hairbands?" he asked.

"They'll bring you luck," she smiled.

He smiled back and happily took them before putting them both on his left forearm. He quickly took her in for a hug and kissed her.

"Don't worry, once I get back I'll take you on the biggest, bestest most romantic date ever!" he smiled.

"I'll hold you to that," she said.

* * *

One month later...

It was their day off and they decided to spend it being lazy. Shutting themselves off from the world in his apartment and stayed in his bedroom, only leaving for the bathroom or for food. Naruto remained facedown on his bed while Hinata busied herself with something as she sat on his back. Whatever she was doing it must have been serious because he had felt her activate her Byakugan.

"There we go just one moooore and done," she said, "alright, up up."

He groaned but did as she said. When he sat up she was sitting opposite of him and holding out his flak jacket; his eyes instantly zoned in on the new patch on the neck guard.

"Is that a rabbit?" he asked.

She held his flak jacket close to her chest before fixing him _the_ hardest glare he had ever seen, well, from her.

"It's a bunny," she said darkly.

"O-of course it is! Heh heh, that's what I meant to say," he chuckled nervously.

She closed her eyes and grinned at him.

* * *

Three months later...

Dusk, her favorite time of the day. Not quite night but still far from day... perfect. The nice warm glow of the now orange sun washing over her and Naruto, who was lying down in her lap. After spending the whole day together, after he got back from his mission that is, they made one last stop at her favorite park. She would run her fingers through his hair every now and again in a comforting gesture.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes? What is it, Naruto-kun?" she replied.

"What's your favorite type of jutsu?" he asked.

"Hmm, an odd question... but, if I had to choose I'd say... fire jutsu," she said.

"So," he sat up from her lap, "Hina-chan's a pyro is she?"

"What?! No- I-

"Heheh, just messin' with ya," he smiled, "So, what's your favorite fire jutsu?"

"The fireball jutsu, that one Sasuke-san always used," she said. "Why...?

"Oh no reason just curious," he smirked.

"Then what's your favorite jutsu?" she asked.

"The Rasengan, obviously," he said.

She bit her lip when he said that. He started to lower himself back down but she moved her legs and started walking away.

"H-hey! I was comfortable!" he whined at her retreating form.

He flopped down onto the grass and sighed. She had been doing this a lot lately, just leaving him alone for no reason... maybe it was her- ahem- time of the month. He looked up at the sky and nodded before standing up. Quickly he started towards the Uchiha compound, if he was going to surprise her he needed a good teacher. He found Sasuke sitting on a bench, most likely enjoying the end of the day too.

"Yo, Sasuke!" he smiled.

"Hm? Oh, what's going on Naruto?" Sasuke asked and stood up.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I'd be glad to help friend," Sasuke said with a light smile.

"Awesome! So, can you teach me your fireball jutsu?" he asked.

"You know I can't use chakra anymore," Sasuke almost glared at him.

"I know, I know! Just, show me the handsigns and explain it... maybe give me some pointers if I'm doing it wrong?" Naruto tried.

"... Why?" Sasuke asked, surely there had to be a reason.

Naruto couldn't very well tell Sasuke that he needed his help to surprise his girlfriend!

"Well, I'm a Jounin... have been one for little over a year now. All I got is my Rasengan, Kage Bunshin and like, two wind jutsu. I figured it would be good to have an extra element in there, and you're the only person I know who understands fire jutsu so well... so I thought, ya know?" Naruto explained.

Sasuke nodded, he could see where Naruto was coming from, "Very well, follow me."

Naruto smirked and did as he was told. Sasuke led them to the dock where his father had taught him before turning to look at Naruto.

"Now, the thing you have to remember here is: unlike most of your jutsu that expel the chakra outwards, you must knead the chakra inside your body and convert it to fire. It is actually a lot easier than it sounds, do the correct handsigns and it should take on the fire itself. Once gathered you expel it from your mouth, depending on how you wish to use this jutsu it can either be a constant flame thrower or as a large orb of roaring fire... got it?" Sasuke asked.

"Got it," Naruto nodded.

"Good, now the handsigns are: snake, horse, tiger," he said.

"Right, snake, horse, tiger," Naruto repeated.

The blond man stepped up to the edge of the dock and did the corresponding signs. He took in a deep breath through his nose as he felt the chakra in his breast.

_'Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!'_ Naruto thought.

When he breathed out a small lick of fire escaped his lips. Sasuke made a high whistle that quickly dropped to low before making a crude explosion noise. Naruto glared at him with his brow twitching. He turned around and went through the handsigns again, and just like last time a small lick of fire... but slightly bigger this time. Sasuke watched on as Naruto tried and tried again, each time the fire would increase in size until it seemed to stop at a small gout of flame.

"I think that's enough Naruto, maybe you just weren't meant to use fire jutsu," Sasuke tried.

"No way! I'll get it! Just you watch!" Naruto defended.

Sasuke sighed and after giving Naruto a few tips walked away. Naruto was so focused on getting the jutsu down he barely noticed that Sasuke had left. At one point during the night he passed out but woke up an hour later and continued with the jutsu. It was near sunrise and after using a few of the soldier pills he always kept in his kunai pouch he kept going.

"So, how's it coming along, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he stepped onto the dock. "Have you realized that fire jutsu are out of your reach?"

Naruto smirked and went through the handsigns before letting out an orb of fire the size of a house. He turned towards Sasuke and smirked.

"So?" he teased.

"Well I-

"Silence," he cut him off.

Sasuke hung his head as Naruto laughed. When he picked his head up again he was smirking.

"You know, Naruto. If you want I have a few scrolls on fire jutsu, they're just going to sit there collecting dust for who knows how long... if you want them, they're yours," Sasuke offered.

"Sure, let's go get em'!" he smiled.

Sasuke nodded and they started walking down the path back to his house. As they made their way there Naruto playfully jabbed Sasuke in the ribs.

"So, I hear that Sakura sometimes leaves your house early in the morning huh?" he teased.

"..." Sasuke kept quiet but the blush on his face said it all.

"Haha! So you two doin' the horizontal monster mash? The dance with no pants? Doing bad things to eachother? Givin' her the ol' meat injection? Maybe playing a game of bedroom go-

"Enough!... it's not like that! We make out then she either sleeps on the couch or I sleep on the couch... that's it," Sasuke cut him off.

"What?! You two have been dating for two almost three years and all you do is make out?!" Naruto asked in shock.

"You're one to talk!... Wait are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well yeah. I'll have you know I had sex last year and since then I've been having sex three or four times a week on average," Naruto said matter of factly.

"Th-three or four times... a _week?!_" Sasuke asked shocked.

Naruto gave him the victory sign and they continued on the path to Sasuke's. The first thing Naruto noticed when he stepped in was Sakura cuddled up on the couch watching something on the T.V.. An evil smile made its way onto Naruto's face as he quickly ducked out of sight. Silently he crepped up behind the couch and as Sakura turned to greet Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"I'm watching you."

She shrieked and punched Naruto into the wall. He groaned as he slid down.

"I'm hurt now," he whimpered.

"N-Naruto?!... Oh! I'm so sorry here let me help you!" she quickly apologized.

She quickly ran over and started healing the small bruise on Naruto's cheek before helping him up.

"You should know better than to scare me like that!" she scolded him.

"You didn't have to punch so hard," he fake sniffled.

Sakura giggled and gave him a hug, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Sasuke taught me how to use the fireball jutsu and now he's giving me some scrolls on other fire jutsu," he explained.

Sasuke walked back into the room with two different scrolls, "Here you go, some of these are pretty advanced but, knowing you that shouldn't be a problem."

"Heh, alright thanks Sasuke. It was good seeing you again Sakura, but I gotta go... the three of us should catch up sometime ya know? Like the old days," he smiled and walked out the door.

"That was strange," Sakura said.

"Naruto's having sex," Sasuke blurt out.

"Wh-_WHAT?!"_ Sakura yelled, "WITH WHO?!"

"No idea, but they're doing it... like a lot!"

* * *

A week later he found Hinata and dragged her to an open space in her favorite park.

"I have a surprise for you," he smiled.

"Really? What kind of surprise... can I wear it?" she asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it," he shrugged, "Now, just watch."

She nodded and sat down on the grass. Naruto went through the handsigns and shot a stream of flames directly up before making shaped like a heart.

"See, I learned your favorite jutsu!" he smiled.

"And went the extra mile to make it cheesy with the heart," she giggled.

"You know you love it," he teased.

"Indeed I do," she said and stood up.

They embraced and kissed, "I love you." they said at the same time.

* * *

Four months later...

Naruto was walking towards the Hyuuga mansion to see Hinata and have a discussion with Hiashi. As he walked inside he was instantly set on by Hanabi.

"Naruto-kun!" she cheered.

"Well hey there firecracker!" he smiled.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she walked up to him.

"Hello, my love," he smiled and kissed her.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. How good to see you," Hiashi said.

"Hiashi-sama," Naruto bowed, "I would actually like to have a talk with you."

"Of course, come, we'll talk and have some tea," Hiashi said.

He lead them to the common area where they all sat down before a servant brought the tea. Pouring a cup for everyone Naruto let out a breath before looking Hiashi in the eyes.

"So, what is it you wish to discuss?" Hiashi asked.

"It's about your daughter," he said.

"My daughter?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, Hinata... Now, I don't say this to be rude or make you feel bad, but as fact. You have neglected Hinata in the past, while you have more than made up for it in recent years that damage has been done. I know that by tradition you will not have to brand her with the seal but, I assume that the Hyuuga elders saw such an occurence and have most likely developed some kind of variant," Naruto began.

"Indeed they have," Hiashi said sadly.

"Hanabi will most likely take up the mantle as Hyuuga clan head, seeing as how Hinata does have knowledge of inner clan workings but not as much as Hanabi. No one wants to think about Hinata's fate... and I believe I have come up with a solution," Naruto continued.

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun, but, if I- the father and current clan head- have not figured something out. What makes you think you have?" Hiashi asked.

"That's just it, you've come at this problem from every angle as her_ father_ and the clan head. What I propose is something that most likely never crossed your mind. What if Hinata were to marry outside the clan? Effectively giving up any legitimate claims to the Hyuuga head position?" Naruto suggested.

"Perhaps but-

"I know, what about potential children? I thought about that too. At first it would most likely be a big issue, Hyuuga clan members with the Byakugan then her children of a non-Hyuuga father running around too. I figure that as the years went on the bloodline would become so watered down that it would be unheard of for anyone from those children to possess it," Naruto cut him off.

"Yes... yes! I did not even think of that! I can reason with the clan elders to see that point of view! Hinata can be safe so long as she willingly signs away any and all claims to the head position in front of them! Of course! Naruto-kun...  
good job," Hiashi said.

"Thank you... which brings me to my next issue. Hyuuga Hiashi, I come before you to humbly ask for your daughter's hand in marriage!" Naruto said.

"I gladly give it!" Hiashi smiled.

"So what do you say Hinata? Wanna get married to this guy?" he asked smiling.

"Yes! Yes yes, a million times yes!" she squealed and hugged him.

"I want in on this hug too!" Hanabi cheered.

"Wonderful wonderful!" Hiashi laughed, "How shall we do this?"

"Well, in all my experience with women- which is almost non-existent- they've usually been planning their wedding day for the longest time... am I right Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," she blushed.

"And in this fantasy wedding was it a small ceremony with like four people or a huge ceremony with a bunch of people?" he teased.

"Not just a huge ceremony, a ceremony so big that it takes up half the village!" Hinata said as she pumped her fist.

"Um...? I don't think we can do that Hinata-chan," Naruto chuckled.

"Okay fine!" she pouted, "Then how about an above average ceremony? We'll invite everyone we know! Tsunade-sama will marry us and, and and-

"Alright calm down," he said, "... I'm no good with this kind of stuff but, I'll do whatever you tell me to okay?"

She nodded then her and Hanabi dashed down the hall to her room. Naruto and Hiashi stared after them with confused faces.

"Girls are weird," he said.

"No kidding," Hiashi said.

* * *

Two months later...

Hinata figured that since they were about to be married she might as well get this out of the way now. She knocked on the Hokage's door and when given permission entered.

"Hm? Oh Hinata? What can I do for you?" Tsunade asked.

"Hello Tsunade-sama, I was hoping you could make a small change onto my ninja record?" Hinata asked.

"Is it something serious? Like a disease or a crippling condition?" Tsunade asked.

"No no, I just wish to add someone to the contact list should the worst come to fall and I'm listed as K.I.A.," she replied.

"Pretty serious, but okay give me a minute," Tsunade said.

She reached into a drawer in her desk and after five minutes of digging around came back up. She put Hinata's ninja registry on her desk before pulling out a pen.

"Okay, so, who do wish added?" Tsunade asked.

"My fiance, Uzumaki Naruto," she said.

Tsunade went to make the changes but stopped and quickly looked up, "Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry, which part of that was confusing?" Hinata asked.

"Your fiance?... You two are getting married?!" Tsunade all but yelled.

"Y-yes... we've yet to send out the invitations but-

"How long have you been engaged?!" Tsunade cut her off.

"About two months now," Hinata said and started to back away.

"Two months?! And not once you couldn't come in and tell me?!" at this point Tsunade was red in the face.

"We were gonna but..." Hinata tried.

"... Whatever, just let me sign this and you can go," Tsunade sighed, "... and when you see Naruto tell him to come see me."

* * *

One month later...

Naruto had been summoned to the Hokage's office. Of course he protested seeing as how it was his day off but, he knew now that it was unwise to annoy Tsunade. The only thing he was looking forward too was Hinata coming back from her mission in about four or five days. He didn't even bother with knocking and just simply entered the office.

"Hm? Oh hey Hiashi-sama," he smiled, "What're you doing here?"

"I assume it is the same reason you are here Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga lord said.

Tsunade entered her office and with a sigh sat down at her desk.

"Thank you two for coming," she started, "I wish it was for a better reason than this."

"Baa-chan? What's this all about?" Naruto asked.

"Today at 0800 hours Hyuuga Hinata's squad, led by Hatake Kakashi returned to the village. However, only three returned... Hyuuga Hinata was killed in action," Tsunade finished.

Naruto and Hiashi stood there as if they had been slapped in the face. Hinata was... dead?

"B-but how? I- I mean-

"I... can answer that," Kakashi said as he stepped in.

Naruto and Hiashi turned to give the silver haired man their full attention.

"To be honest I'm not one-hundred percent sure on the details but, we encountered some strong enemies. We were able to hold them off but Hinata got seperated. I went to look for her and when I found her she well...," Kakashi trailed off.

Hiashi stepped up, he knew what he was about to do was wrong. The situation at the moment called for what Naruto called his "clan mode" he would allow himself to mourn later.

"What of her eyes?... What of the Byakugan?!" he demanded.

"I wouldn't worry about that Hiashi-sama... too many pieces," Kakashi answered.

Naruto braced himself on his knees, he felt sick to his stomach.

'Too many pieces?' Naruto thought.

"He did however recover this," Tsunade pulled out Hinata's headband and slid it across the desk.

Naruto walked up and picked up the headband. A sad smile came upon his face, indeed it was her's... there was that little swirl he had sewn into it.

"Here," he handed the object to Hiashi, "I already have mementos from her... you deserve this more than I."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hiashi bowed.

"Is that it, Tsunade-sama?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Naru-

"No... sorry, I gotta go," Naruto cut her off.

Not bothering to take the stairs he simply jumped from the window. Kakashi looked on after his student and sighed before taking off after him. He followed him all the way into a park, then well into a secluded area within. Naruto had stopped and simply stood there staring off into nothing.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he asked as the Jounin landed behind him.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you think... think that anyone could have saved her?" he asked.

"No one who was in the squad at the time... and only two people I know of," Kakashi answered.

Naruto nodded, he knew that Kakashi was referring to Gai and Lee with their respective Gates activated.

"... I do however, know of a jutsu that could compensate for the Gates," Kakashi said.

"R-really?!" Naruto asked clearly excited.

Kakashi walked up to his former student and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you heard of the Hiraishin?" he asked.

"That was the jutsu that my father used right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... if I knew how to use the seal on this kunai," he produced a weathered tri tipped kunai, "I could've had a slim chance."

Naruto picked up the kunai and held it in his hands.

"This jutsu... could have saved her?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe... if I had seen her," Kakashi explained.

Naruto tightened his hands around the kunai and started crying. He dropped to his knees with Kakashi by his side... it was in that moment, that moment of loss. He vowed to make sure nothing like this ever happened again.

* * *

**... Yeah, there ya go. While I know it seemed I rushed a few areas I wasn't about to sit down and describe their entire relationship all the way through to those points ya know? I truly felt bad writing this last bit... its not even that sad (in my opinion) but I never enjoy killing off a main character.**

**To make something clear with the fireball jutsu, I went to the Naruto wiki (NEEEERD!) and there were like four different ways to use it so I just added snake and used the first two seals we ever get to see it used with.**

**So, long chapter or what?!... anyway stay tuned.**

**-Raidori**


End file.
